Bitten
by InuYoukaiAki
Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.
1. Prologue

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hello! I am overwhelmed by the response I got with this new story. I am reposting this because I changed "waia" to "garou". Someone told me that it would be a better term to use and I agree so there. Thank you to juusan'ya for suggesting this term.

Prologue

Kagome was jolted awake as she heard a long howl. They had decided to venture farther away from Inuyasha's forest this time since they had not been able to find anymore shards for the past two months. Inuyasha and the others had determinedly decided to go deeper into the Western Lands. Their previous travels in Sesshoumaru's domain had been short and just near the border. This time, they had gone deep. They had been scouring the place for the past three days. Fortunately, they had not yet encountered the demon lord. The thought of another encounter with Sesshoumaru always made her anxious due to the fact that their most recent encounter with him had left Inuyasha quite beaten. However, it surprised Kagome that the demon lord had stopped just when he could finally beat Inuyasha. He had looked disdainfully down at her when she had shielded Inuyasha with her body. She had been prepared for the killing blow but was relieved to see him look at her intently before turning away without another word.

It was really curious and yet he must have a good reason for not finally killing Inuyasha off. She was also thankful for that, not that Inuyasha really deserved her concern after the callous way he had been treating her after that battle with Sesshoumaru. The stubborn hanyou did not appreciate the way she had shielded him from Sesshoumaru.

Another howl came from a distance. Kagome was already having goosebumps from the haunting sounds. She looked around at her peacefully sleeping friends; even Inuyasha was sleeping on the tree. No one stirred as she stood up to go to the river near the camp.

She needed to get those werewolf stories out of her mind. Trying her best to keep her unreasonable fear in control, Kagome hummed a small tune. She stopped at the edge of the river and stared at the full moon reflected on the calm surface. Stories told by her jii-chan about full moons and werewolves came back, making her knees weak with fear.

Kagome kneeled on the cool grass and drank the cool fresh water. She was already feeling a lot better when she heard a rustling sound from the opposite side of the river. Her heart thumped in fear as she realized that the howling stopped, replaced by a daunting silence that did nothing to help alleviate the fear she was feeling. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, hear her heart pounding against her sternum; she began to shake like a leaf. She looked around, searching the surroundings for any misplaced shadow but found nothing out of the ordinary. She was about to go back to the camp when she heard another rustling sound. Slowly, Kagome turned, almost sure that there was something out there, looking at her. She could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribcage.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the eyes of a white dog. It was quite normal in size but it was growling menacingly at her. At least it wasn't a youkai. She began backing away from the dog slowly, careful not to make any threatening move. She was nearly at the edge of the forest when the dog jumped and bit her ankle. She was about to shout for help when it suddenly fell unconscious. Her fear was replaced with pity when she noticed the blood staining the white fur.

It was obvious that the dog had been fighting with something. Kagome could see a number of scratches but what bothered her was the deep bite marks on the dog's neck.

"You poor thing," she whispered as she washed away the blood. She jumped up and ran back to camp unmindful of the ache from the dog bite. She could already feel her miko powers healing the bite.

After bandaging the wounds of the dog, Kagome went back to camp, not really wanting to risk another bite from the wounded dog.

-+-+-

Naraku wandered into the Western Forest. He knew that the Garou was here somewhere. It could not have gone far with the wound that his youkai had given it. He found the scent of fresh blood from the river. It took him a moment to realize another scent. His predatory grin widened as he realized that it belonged to Kikyou's reincarnation.

He increased his pace but was disappointed to see that both the white dog and Kagome was nowhere to be found. His senses told him that Kagome was near with all her companions. However, there was no trace of the white dog. Probably, it had gone back to Sesshoumaru's castle.

He shrugged. It didn't matter. It was rare to find one of Sesshoumaru's Garou prowling about alone. However, it had proven to be faster and more elusive than inuyoukai. It was no surprise, really since it was smaller in size.

Naraku decided to get back to his castle before Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha sensed him. He took another sniff just in case the Garou was still somewhere near. It would be a great addition to his body. His eyebrows furrowed as another scent reached his nostrils. It was the miko's blood mixed with the Garou's saliva. A glint appeared in Naraku's eyes as he realized what had happened. The miko was bitten by the Garou. He chuckled to himself. This would be interesting.

End prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Because of the encouragement I got, I am posting the first chapter earlier than expected. However, do not expect this every time. I usually update once a week unless I don't have access to the internet or if I encounter some other problems. To those who did not bother to read the reposted prologue, you might get confused because I changed "waia" into "garou". Someone suggested that the term would better suit the new creatures than the other one. Thank you again, juusan'ya! Also, I want to thank everybody who found the time to review my work. Please continue to read and review this one. Your feedbacks greatly inspire me to write more. Thank you.

Garou in this story is not actually werewolves per se but they are my inspiration. Read on to find out what exactly they are. Hahaha!

Chapter 1: Transformation

Sesshoumaru saw Tachi stumble back to the castle grounds. There were bandages on him and he could smell the scent of Inuyasha's miko on the Garou. Whatever happened to him, the miko had attended to his wounds. Now, he wants to know what happened to the Garou.

The demon lord strode purposefully towards the quarters of the Garou. He found Sachi, Tachi's younger sister, nuzzling his wounded brother while the other pack members stood in a circle around their leader. Sesshoumaru knew that the wound was almost healed by now. The two had stood and bowed deferentially at him when he entered the quarters. The other Garou had done the same. He looked towards the horizon and waited until the first rays of the sun finally came out.

A white glow enveloped the Garou before they changed into their human form. Sesshoumaru remained unaffected as he looked at the naked bodies of both male and female. They were all used to seeing each other that way.

He inclined his head, waiting for the explanation. Though Garou are capable of defending themselves alone, Sesshoumaru had explicitly told them not to go off alone. They should hunt in packs or at least a group of three. They were strong and fast but their kind is very rare that they are hunted down for their healing abilities.

"I sensed an intruder, Sesshoumaru-sama," Tachi said, his head bowed. "I had thought best to investigate alone when I sensed the shikon fragments. It was Naraku, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic but his inner youkai wanted to go out and find the insolent hanyou. The hanyou had dared trespass in his lands and was even bold enough to attack one of the Garou.

"And I also found Inuyasha and his companions," Tachi continued. "It was the miko who had cared for my wounds."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said noncommittally. "No Garou is allowed to go out of the castle grounds." He turned away and walked back to the castle. It would simply not do for Naraku to catch one of the Garou. As it is, they are too few already. Also, Garou strength could greatly boost the hanyou's power.

Sesshoumaru also knew that there was something Tachi was keeping from him. He looked thoughtfully at the horizon. Whatever it is he was not saying, Sesshoumaru knew that the Garou would eventually tell him. He would just have to wait until he was ready.

-+-+-

She heard it even before she felt the shard. Kagome readied her bow and waited patiently as a boar youkai came charging their way. With a steady and precise aim, she released her arrow. The purifying arrow struck the youkai between the eyes. It gave a final shriek of pain before it was purified completely.

Everyone stood stock still at the events. Everything happened so fast that nobody reacted to the unusual event.

"That was a great shot, Kagome," Sango finally praised.

Kagome was shocked herself. Her aim was never that good before. She was too clumsy and nervous to make a shot as accurate as that one and yet she had done it. The fact that she heard it first before she felt the shard was also unusual but she decided not to mention that little fact.

"Oi," Inuyasha said from above the tree, his Tessaiga back in its sheath. "When did you learn to aim so well? The boar youkai was still too far away for you to even determine its weakness."

"And your reflexes were quicker also, Lady Kagome," Miroku said with awe.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "It was just a lucky shot."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's very likely," he said. "Now, let's get back to work. We have more shards to collect."

"We have one shard, we might as well take a break," Kagome said calmly despite the hurt she was feeling at Inuyasha's lack of faith in her abilities.

"Just because you got one lucky shot does not give you the authority to decide what to do," Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome felt a rage build inside her. He had gone far enough. "Then I would gladly use the authority that Kaede-baba had given me," she said. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

A crater formed where Inuyasha was standing. "That must have hurt," Shippou said as he looked at the hanyou who was trying to pull his face away from the ground. "And the spell seemed stronger, too. Kagome sure is angry."

"We will rest," Kagome said haughtily. "Even if I have to keep you face flat on the ground for the whole afternoon."

There was a grumbling from the crater as the others began to prepare their food.

-+-+-

Tachi sat quietly near the riverbank inside the castle grounds. He did not want to risk angering Sesshoumaru a second time by disobeying him. It had been a week since the incident with the hanyou and the miko. His conscience would not let him sleep peacefully. The events of that night came back to him over and over again. He wanted to see the miko but Sesshoumaru's orders would mean punishment for him and the others if he disobeyed. Still, he could not just let the miko alone. There was still three weeks left before the next full moon. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru would then let them get out of the castle grounds.

"What's bothering you, Tachi?" a female asked from behind him. He did not have to turn around to see who it was. "The others are worried about you, onii-chan. Ever since the night that you came back wounded, you have been disturbed."

He sighed and finally turned to his sister. She had long raven black hair that fell to her ankles. She was slender and yet curvaceous just like all females of their kind. Her skin was pale and her eyes were grey. Her beautiful face mirrored her concern for him. He looked at his reflection on the surface of the water. They looked so alike except that his face looked stronger and while she was soft and curvy, he was lean and muscled, much like Sesshoumaru.

"I have done something unforgivable," he finally admitted to his sister. "I had accidentally bitten a miko."

Sachi gasped. "You know it's forbidden to kill a miko!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't kill her, at least not yet," he said. "After the fight with Naraku, I was in a rage. I didn't know what I was doing until I had sunk my fangs and tasted her blood. What disturbed me more is that she is the protector of the shikon no tama."

"That is quite a problem, Tachi," she said quietly. "We are part human. Hurting an innocent human is forbidden in our laws. What is more disturbing is the fact that you have bitten a creature with a pure soul. That makes it even more complicated. Was she poisoned?"

Tachi shook his head. "I am not sure," he said sadly. "When I awoke, she was gone. That's why I want to get out and see her. She had cared for me despite what I did to her. I just want to know if she's all right."

"Yes," Sachi said with determination. "We must make sure she's all right. Garou victims always end up dead."

"Let's hope she will survive," Tachi said sincerely.

"If she was poisoned," Sachi said hesitantly, not wanting to contemplate what would happen. "She would die by the next full moon. If she survives, then we should try and make amends for what you did. Let's hope she is as strong as what the others say."

-+-+-

Kagome went to the river as she felt the burning fever. She must not tell anyone. They would worry about her and would hinder their shard hunting. Every night since the white dog had bitten her, Kagome had been burning with fever. She didn't fuss about it since the fever would be gone at the first light of dawn like it had never happened. She removed her clothing and went in the cool water to alleviate the heat.

She was too busy with the fever to notice that she could clearly see despite the darkness. Kagome was about to get out of the water when she saw Sango watching her critically from the riverbank.

"I'm worried about you, Kagome," she said seriously. "Your complexion is paler and I noticed that you slipped from camp every night. If you're feeling ill, then you should go home and rest. We would deal with Inuyasha. Seal the well so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to follow you."

Kagome smiled gratefully to her friend. "Actually, I've been having a fever every night," she confessed. "It's just that Inuyasha had been really hot-tempered lately."

"He's always hot-tempered," Sango said with a snort. "Now, go. Kirara will take you to the well. I'll inform the others when they wake up."

She nodded and put on her clothes. Kagome gave Sango a quick hug before going on Kirara's back. She waved at her friend and looked forward to a long rest ahead of her.

-+-+-

Tachi looked at the moon. There were a few more days left. He looked at the bandage and couldn't help but feel the guilt creeping inside him. He could still taste her sweet blood in his mouth and he could feel her gentle hands caring for his wounds. Her refreshing scent haunted him. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He would have to find her, one way or another.

"We will find a way, brother," Sachi said from behind him, her hand rested comfortingly on his arm. "I know you care about her. I can see it in your eyes. This is more than just guilt."

"I need to get out of the castle grounds," Tachi said desperately. "I need to know if she's all right."

Sachi sighed. "You know we can't disobey Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "We would just have to wait until he gives us his permission."

Tachi glanced at the bandage and felt the helplessness creeping at him. He felt Sachi pat his shoulder before she returned to the pack. He could not shake the thoughts of the miko from his mind. Kami, let her live.

-+-+-

Meanwhile at the other side of the well, Kagome is experiencing changes that confused her. She noticed that her breasts had become larger, her hips rounder, her waist smaller and her limbs more slender and shapely.

The fever spells had finally come to an end and she was now standing in front of her full-length mirror after taking a bath. She had taken one look at herself and knew she had undergone some kind of transformation. She looked almost the same at first glance but she knew her body so well to notice the small differences. She went closer to the mirror and studied herself. Her skin was still pale but not the sickly kind of pale. The dark blue of her eyes became icy blue in color. Her hair had become longer and wavier.

The physical changes came after the changes in her senses and reflexes. Silently, Kagome pondered this. She had noticed her senses became sharper even before she came back from the feudal era. Walking through her closet, she put on her uniform. Maybe she'll get her answer when she gets back to the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha would be furious with her. As Sango advised, she had sealed the well with an arrow once she got back. It had been almost a week since her return to her own time.

She was in the middle of putting on her skirt when she noticed that her rounder hips would make the short skirt even shorter on her. Kagome tried on the top of her uniform and realized with dismay that her larger breasts caused the top to go up. Without second thoughts, she discarded her uniform and instead put on denim shorts that showed off her long legs and a simple shirt. She packed her yellow bag, opting to bring shorts and shirts instead of her usual uniform. She put on sneakers and placed the other things that she usually brought with her. With everything set, Kagome went down to say goodbye to her family.

"I'll be going back to the Sengoku Jidai today," she said as she came at the end of the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the towel. "Are you sure you're already feeling fine?" she asked worriedly.

Kagome went to her mother and kissed her cheek. She had put on a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes. "I'm sure, mom," she said. She went to her brother and ruffled his hair before kissing Jii-chan.

"Something seemed different about you," Jii-chan said speculatively. "I just can't pinpoint it."

She laughed nervously. "I'll get going now," she said.

"Well, the sun is almost down," her mother said. "It will be dark soon."

"All the more reason to go, Mom," she said. "Inuyasha would now be furious."

"Let her go, Mom," Souta piped in as he continued playing video games. "She'd been restless since she got back."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Just be careful, Kagome," she said.

"I will, Mom," Kagome said and ran to the well-house.

-+-+-

Kagome climbed up the well-house with considerable ease. She noticed that the heavy backpack seemed weightless to her now. Moreover, her climb up the bone-eater's well was faster and easier.

She walked faster and was almost to the village when the full moon began to ascend the purple sky. She never could really resist looking up at the full moon. That was when she felt it. Pain wracked her body. She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. It was as if her body was being torn into pieces. With one last shriek, Kagome collapsed.

-+-+-

Tachi felt something inside him tear as he changed into his dog form as soon as the moon ascended the night sky. Instinctively, he knew it was the miko. He looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at them. The lord had still not given them his permission but he knew he could not just let the miko die. He bowed his head to his master before giving a long drawn howl of agony before taking off into the night.

He knew Sesshoumaru understood that he meant to disobey him the moment he bowed his head. He saw how the demon lord's face hardened but he knew he would never forgive himself if he did not at least do something for the miko. His howl was his way of showing his regret and his apology for what he had done and what he was going to do. He was already across the forest when he realized that he was not running alone. The whole pack had gone with him. Tachi knew that they had all noticed his withdrawn behavior and this was their way of showing their support.

They howled as one and ran. He allowed his instincts to guide him. He knew where the miko who had cared for him is.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Full Moon

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: I am very happy to receive all your reviews. Let me clarify that Tachi's bite is not a mating mark. It was intended to kill. Usually, injured animals are more aggressive. It was too late when he realized that Kagome did not mean any harm. As for the question of the lapgarou (sp?), I actually got the term Garou from juusan'ya who said that this term is defined as shape-shifters from the Japanese myths. But in this story, Garou just shifts to white dogs during the full moon.

There! Hope you continue to enjoy my story and that you continue to inspire me more with your reviews! Thank you!

Chapter 2: Full Moon

Kagome woke up to the sound of howls and growls. Her eyes opened slowly to see a pack of wolves surrounding her. She shrank back as she saw their red angry eyes as the wolves looked at her angrily. Her heart leapt in relief as she saw Kouga standing smugly in the middle of the wolves. Surely, the wolves meant no harm. However, she realized too soon that the wolves meant business when they slowly advanced towards her, menace radiating from them.

"Look what we have here," Kouga said with a smirk. "It appears that a Garou had strayed from the pack. That's pretty brave of you."

She looked up at Kouga and realized that he had not recognized her. She hadn't changed that much…has she? There was a small whimper and that was when she realized that it was coming from her. Kagome looked at her hands but saw instead that she was in all fours, her body covered in white fur. She had turned into a white dog. Fear crept in her heart as the wolves continued to advance.

Slowly, she stepped back. There were too many to fight. She was definitely at a disadvantage. A growl from behind her indicated that she was clearly surrounded. There was nothing for it. With a shout that came out as a howl, Kagome charged at the wolf beside Kouga to break the circle that was tightening around her. If she will be killed then she won't go down without a fight.

The moment she leapt at the wolf, the other wolves leapt at her. She felt the bites on her legs, neck and torso as the wolves attacked her. Kagome gathered her strength and shook off the wolves hanging onto her. She could smell her blood and feel the hot liquid spreading on her fur. Her heart pounded as the wolves advanced towards her again. She couldn't die like this. Adrenaline coursed through her body and she found the strength to take off farther into the woods.

Before the wolves could make another move, Kagome turned around and urged her feet to run as fast as she could. She didn't even look around to see the wolves that were sure to be running after her. If Kouga is chasing her then she was at a distinct disadvantage. She had to lose them. She ran towards the river.

Kagome stopped when she saw the fast rushing of water. She stopped at the edge, watching the water, knowing that she had to choose between being killed by the wolves and drowning in the river water. The wolves were close. Without another thought, she jumped in the water.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru was not really sure what happened to Tachi but he knew that he would not intentionally disobey him without a serious reason. Of course, the other Garou would follow their Alpha. They had noticed his preoccupation and would do anything to support him even if it meant punishment for the whole pack.

Finally, he decided to follow the pack. There was something amiss. It was actually the first time that Tachi had not followed his order. He had to know what the cause of this unusual display of insubordination.

He gathered his youki cloud under him and kept above the Garou. It would simply not do for them to encounter Naraku again.

They were traveling fast towards Inuyasha's village. Garou never traveled in this speed. Obviously, Tachi deemed this an urgent matter and he is a leader that thinks of his pack's well-being. That is the main reason why Tachi had remained the Alpha for centuries. He was well-respected.

He took a sniff, testing if Inuyasha was somewhere near. No, his half-brother and his companions were nowhere near Inuyasha's forest but he could smell the blood of the miko. Sesshoumaru looked down at Tachi who was pushing his packs to their limits. Then he felt a rage when he also smelled the stench of wolves. The Garou had also smelled the scent and were now growling in unison. Did Tachi disobey him for that miko? His blood boiled at the thought.

They stopped at the edge of a river where the scent of the miko's blood also stopped. The wolves were growling at the edge of the river, unable to step on the roaring current but the miko was nowhere in sight. The strong current had probably washed her away.

Garou and wolves were now growling at each other. Sesshoumaru landed opposite Kouga. He could sense Tachi's rage and attributed this to his debt to the miko for caring for him.

"Where is the miko?" he asked coldly, asking this for Tachi's sake.

The wolf prince looked confused. "What miko?" he asked. "We were running after one of your Garou."

Now, Sesshoumaru was the one confused. Then he looked at Tachi who had stopped growling and was now looking at Kouga seriously, assessing the truth of the prince's words.

"Yet I smell the blood of Inuyasha's miko," Sesshoumaru said.

Kouga looked stunned and took a sniff. His eyes rounded in disbelief. He knelt by the river and touched the blood with his fingertips before sniffing it. "Kagome?" he whispered in shock. He stood up angrily and faced Sesshoumaru. "What had you done to her? My eyes do not lie. My pack had attacked a Garou, not a human."

Outwardly, Sesshoumaru was calm and composed as he usually is but inside his mind was reeling. The miko is definitely not a Garou. These rare creatures all live in his castle. They were part of the House of the Moon. He looked at Tachi who was listening intently. Something had happened that night of the full moon and he would find out when dawn came. He could ask him now. Their form never hindered them from communicating with him and other of their kind but they have something more urgent to attend to.

"Find her," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Stay out of our way, Wolf."

"I have to find her," Kouga said, his panic rising.

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at him. "You have done enough damage," he said threateningly. "I doubt the miko would want to see you. Stay away."

The wolf prince looked stunned but did not argue. He ordered his pack back to the mountains.

-+-+-

Tachi felt the dread running in him. If what the wolf prince had said is true then the miko had turned into one of them. This was something that never happened before. Garou poison takes a month to fully take its effect. If a Garou did not kill a victim, a bite would torment the victim for a month before killing it at the next full moon. If the miko had indeed survived, then she would be the first to survive the poison.

He ran along the riverbank, keeping a close look out in the water for any floating white dog. The night was nearly at an end and he could feel the changes. With a final glow, they all changed into their human form. None of them seemed affected as they ran naked along the river. If she had indeed turned into one of them, then the pack would search high and low to look for one of them. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his lord kneeling beside a stone, a familiar figure cradled at the crook of his good arm.

Sesshoumaru had taken off his haori and had put it on the miko. He was looking at him coldly, his displeasure evident. "Let us go back," he said before forming his youki cloud underneath him and the miko who was bleeding.

It was confirmed; she had lived to become one of them.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru's blood turned cold when he saw the unconscious figure lying naked at the riverbank. He descended and saw that it was indeed the miko. He had noticed the changes in her body as soon as he looked at her. She had bite marks all over her body but what attracted his attention was the crescent moon at the base of her spine. The wolf prince's eyes had not deceived him, Kouga had seen a Garou just as Sesshoumaru was holding one now.

He felt her shiver. He laid her back on the grass gently and removed his haori. Gently, he wrapped it around her naked body, mindful of the many bleeding wound. It was not long before Tachi and the other Garou found them. He looked at Tachi who was looking at the unconscious miko.

"Let us go back," he said coldly before forming the youki cloud underneath him and the miko. Whatever happened in the past, the miko is now one of the Garou. She is under his protection now.

He hovered above the running Garou who kept in the thicker parts of the forest. It would simply not do for the humans to see naked people running around. Despite the change in their form, they were still fast. It was almost mid-day when they got back to the Palace of the Moon.

Sesshoumaru landed on his balcony and gently laid the miko on his futon. Her wounds had begun to heal and soon she would regain consciousness. A moment later, he felt Tachi approach his chambers.

"Enter," he said even before the Garou called on him.

"My lord," he said with a bow. "I have come to confess my transgressions. I will accept any punishment you would bestow upon me for keeping my silence on this matter. I only wish for my pack to be left out of this. This is my sole responsibility."

Sesshoumaru looked at his cousin. "Your punishment will be decided when the miko regains consciousness," he said. "What you have done is a serious crime against her."

The Garou bowed his head and finally told him everything that had happened. Her transformation had been caused by a bite that should have killed her. He dismissed Tachi and looked contemplatively at the miko who was now sleeping peacefully. The poison had affected her differently. Aside from descendants of the Moon, nobody survives that poison not even youkai.

This matter needs a deeper consideration. She is a creature with a pure soul as evidence of the shikon no tama appearing inside of her body. Her power is beyond any normal miko. How would her transformation affect her power?

He would know soon.

-+-+-

Inuyasha and the gang went back to the village the night after the incident. As usual, the hanyou was irritable since they were unable to find any shards. The moment he stepped on the village, the scent of Kagome's fresh blood assaulted his senses. Fear gripped him and he ran without a word towards Kaede's hut.

"What happened to Kagome?" he said as he burst inside.

Kaede was sitting in front of the fire place. Kagome's yellow back pack was inside but there was no sign of the stubborn girl. "We can't find her," the old miko said with regret. "All we found are these things. The unusual thing is that we heard wolves and the other villager said that he saw a pack of white dogs."

"Wolves and Garou," Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome must have been caught in the middle. I can smell her blood."

"But we saw no body," Kaede said regretfully.

He did not wait for another word. He used his nose and tracked Kagome's scent. Her blood started near the edge of the village. He smelled wolves and Kouga all over the place where the first drops of blood were. His brows furrowed in confusion. He knew Kouga would not willingly hurt Kagome and he would never let any of the wolves hurt her either. Still, the evidence was here. There were no other scent but Kagome's blood and the wolves.

Now, he did not have to use his nose. He could clearly follow Kagome's trail of blood. It stopped at the riverbank. That was also where the scent of Garou had become more evident. He could also smell Sesshoumaru. The current was strong. Kagome would have been washed away if she had jumped in which she obviously did since the trail of blood stopped there. He followed the current, sniffing every once in a while. That was when he noticed that the scent of wolves had disappeared replaced by the scent of Garou. He stopped at the part where he could clearly smell Kagome's blood again and Sesshoumaru.

Whatever happened here, Inuyasha was sure that Sesshoumaru was here but it also appeared that it was the wolves which attacked Kagome. The event is confusing him. He would have understood it better if it was Sesshoumaru who attacked Kagome and Kouga had saved her. He turned back to see the others following him quietly.

"Kagome was attacked by wolves," he said at their questioning look. "Though I don't understand why they would since I could clearly smell Kouga with them."

"We have to get her back from them," Shippou cried.

Inuyasha shook his head, his confusion evident in his features. "She isn't with them," he said finally. "Sesshoumaru has her. This is the spot where her scent stopped and I could smell Sesshoumaru here."

"This is all so confusing," Sango said. "Why would Kouga attack Kagome? I could understand the part where Sesshoumaru kidnapped her but Kouga wouldn't harm Kagome. We all know that."

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha said. "But my nose tells me otherwise. Sesshoumaru had no contact with Kagome up to this spot. From the spot where she had been attacked up to the riverbank where her scent disappeared, only the scents of wolves were mixed with hers."

"We will soon find out, won't we?" Miroku said. "I understand that we are going to save Lady Kagome, am I correct?"

They all nodded and began their journey to the Western Lands. Inuyasha sobered at the thought. He would finally set foot in the Palace of the Moon.

-+-+-

She ached all over. Kagome felt her limbs and finally concluded that she wasn't missing any part of her. The pain is more than enough to convince her that she had survived the wolves. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome wished she had just remained blessedly unconscious.

Of course she had expected to see the sky but was surprised to realize that she was inside a room. Kagome turned her head to the side to look at her surroundings. It was a minimalist room with a futon and a small table to her right. On her left she could see a trunk and a smaller table with water and a basin on top. She tried to move but fell back with a moan. Her muscles ached with a vengeance. She moved her fingers. At least she seemed human again.

"This sucks," she whispered to herself as she remained immobile in order to at least alleviate the ache she was feeling all over her body.

"You seem well enough," a cool familiar voice said from the opposite side of the room.

Kagome stiffened. She was sure she heard Sesshoumaru but maybe everything was a dream and this was just an extension. Her heart sank as she discarded that idea. The pain she was feeling was proof enough that she was not dreaming.

"Forgive me but I think my senses are deceiving me," she said tentatively although she could also feel his aura. "Are you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

There was a rustling of clothes and a few seconds later, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her disdainfully. "You will tell me what happened," he said arrogantly as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome felt the blood rushing to her head. This demon is the most arrogant creature that ever walked in the Feudal era. "How am I supposed to tell you something that I'm not even sure I understand?" she demanded hotly, her fear of the demon lord gone in the face of her irritation.

"You will speak with respect, miko," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Not unless you speak to me with respect," she said as she struggled to sit up despite the aches. She looked up to him with challenge. Kagome knew she was in no position to argue especially with her current state but she couldn't just let him order her around as if she was his servant.

She returned Sesshoumaru's intense stare with a glare. It would have been really effective if not for the fact that she felt the slight breeze touching her bare chest. She looked down at her naked body barely covered with a white haori. Her eyes widened as she realized that the cold demon was naked from the waist up and she was wearing his haori. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking haughtily down at her as she came to this realization.

She gasped as she tried to cover herself better with Sesshoumaru's haori, closing the gaps more firmly. Kagome knew she was as red as a tomato and it didn't really help that Sesshoumaru was looking at her as if it was perfectly natural for her to be waking up almost naked wearing only his haori.

"Why am I wearing your haori?" she asked cautiously.

"I found you naked," Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly.

He had seen her naked! Blood rushed to her head in embarrassment. "Naked?" she squeaked, peeking up at him to see if he was just pulling her leg.

"Naked," he confirmed.

Kagome buried her face in her hands. "Would somebody tell me what is happening to me?" she asked desperately.

"You turned into a Garou," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"There's that word again," she said irritably. "Kouga called me that, too. How did I turn into one?"

"It is my turn to ask the question," he said in his usual flat tone but Kagome could tell he was becoming irritated.

She sighed. "I was walking back to the village when it all happened," she began. Maybe Sesshoumaru could help her and so she told him what happened when she got back from her time but omitted the part of coming back from the well.

The demon lord appeared thoughtful for a few minutes. "You have undergone your first transformation," he said. "A Garou bit you but instead of the poison killing you, it transformed you into one."

"Is there a cure?" she asked hopefully.

"There is none," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was stunned. Her head whirled. "I can't be like this," she whispered. "How will I face my family?"

"You can stay with us," Sesshoumaru said. "You are now part of the House of the Moon. You should rest."

She closed her eyes. Kagome felt drained. She did not even have the strength to ask Sesshoumaru another question and so she just did what he told her to. She slept, hoping that when she wakes up everything will go back to normal.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 3: Untimely Change

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for your appreciation. I hope I live up to your expectations. Here is another update. Sorry if I haven't really gave any update on the group's whereabouts when the incident happened. They were just, as usual, trying to hunt shards without Kagome's help. Anyway, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I love your reviews! Makes me want to write faster just to know how you would all react to my new chapters! Hahaha! Read and Review! Ja!

Chapter 3: Untimely Change

Sesshoumaru went to the quarters of the Garou pack after putting on another haori. Tachi and Sachi immediately stood up as he approached. The other Garou were already peacefully sleeping. He looked at them before turning to go to the gardens. The two understood what he meant and followed him.

Both Garou bowed down to him. He could see that Tachi was very restless. Sesshoumaru treated him with his intense stare once the two had finally looked up at him.

"The miko is well," he said finally after a moment of silence. He noticed the stiffness leave Tachi's body. "She is understandably upset."

Tachi's face remained stoic but his eyes dimmed. "I would gladly take care of her," he said humbly. "It is my fault in the first place."

The demon lord inclined his head. "She would stay in my chambers as she recuperates," he said as permission for him to go to the miko. "I trust both of you to look over her. I will be leaving for the Southern Lands."

"We will look after the miko, Lord Sesshoumaru," Tachi said.

"Very well," he said before leaving. He was confident that the miko would be safe. The Garou are very fierce and loyal creatures. They would not let anything happen to one of them especially within their territory.

-+-+-

She could feel eyes on her. Kagome wished she could go back to blessed oblivion but her stomach was already rumbling. Opening her eyes, she realized that it was already dark and yet she could see clearly. Tentatively, she moved her arms a little then her legs. It was a relief that the aches had eased a little.

"Good, you're awake," a cheerful voice said.

Kagome moved her head to her right where the voice came from. Her eyes took in an elegant woman with long raven black hair. She was beautiful with her narrow grey eyes, aristocratic nose and narrow lips. The woman was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"I wasn't dreaming was I?" she asked.

The woman's smile faltered. "Unfortunately, you weren't," she said sympathetically. "I hope you won't hate us."

"You mean you're the one who bit me?" she asked tentatively.

"I did," a low baritone voice interrupted.

Kagome's eyes swiveled to the corner of the room. There stood a man who looked much like the woman except that his features were harder. "Oh," she said. "I hope your wounds have already healed."

She saw his narrow eyes widen a fraction in surprise before he bowed down. "I know I have done a terrible thing," he started. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The man sounded so sincere and he looked so crestfallen that Kagome could not feel any anger over what happened to her. She also knew that a wounded animal would attack anything that might harm it. "I believe that you didn't mean for this to happen," she began tentatively. She could sense no hostility or evil from him. "Even if I hate you or get angry with you, I wouldn't get back to normal. It won't be easy but I would try to adjust to these changes. I hope you would help me."

She saw his surprise before he bowed down. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I assure you that I would take care of you and help you as best as I can."

"So would I," the woman said with a bright smile. "I am Sachi and this is my brother, Tachi. He is the alpha male of the pack."

Kagome sat up and smiled. "Then I guess I am under your command," she said to Tachi. She stood up and coloured when she remembered her state of undress. "Uh, I wonder if you have anything I could wear?" she asked Sachi who smiled and nodded.

"If you would follow me to my quarters?" she said. "I think you and I are of the same size."

She nodded and made herself as decent as possible.

"Do not worry," Sachi reassured her. "We are used to seeing naked bodies. No one would comment on your state."

Kagome nodded and sighed in relief when the haori covered her decently enough. At least it covered her vital parts. She sniffed and realized that Sesshoumaru's scent clung to the material. His scent reminds her of thunderstorms. It was so calming.

"By the way, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked nonchalantly. She didn't know if she should be happy that he wasn't there. A part of her was almost relieved that it was not Sesshoumaru she saw when she woke up but another part of her had almost felt disappointed upon not seeing the demon lord. He had surprisingly treated her well and even accepted her as part of his house. Come to think of it, what he had bestowed upon her is an honor.

Sachi gave her a side-long glance, a glint in her eye evident. Kagome could not understand why she blushed from the knowing glance. It was just an innocent question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru went to the Southern Lands," Sachi finally answered, amusement dancing in her grey eyes. "But he told us to watch over you."

Kagome felt warmth envelope her being. Despite everything that had happened, she felt the urge to smile. So, the demon lord wasn't as cruel as Inuyasha made him to be. "I see," she said to cover up her smile. Her eyes strayed to Tachi who was silently following them. "So, when would I turn into a dog again?"

The handsome male looked away guiltily. "It only happens once a month," he started. "When the moon is at its fullest and brightest."

"Does it always hurt a lot?" Kagome asked, remembering the excruciating pain she had felt when she transformed that night.

"No," Sachi immediately answered as Tachi's face showed his guilt and remorse. "Just that first time. The following transformations don't hurt a bit."

Kagome glanced worriedly at Tachi who had become silent again. She could tell that he was taking this too hard. Not knowing what to do to alleviate Tachi's guilt, Kagome just followed Sachi quietly until they arrived at an area at the back of the castle where there were nice little houses.

"This is where the pack lives," Sachi said happily. "There are a total of thirty-seven Garou, thirty-eight now that you are here. This is where Tachi and I live." She gestured towards the biggest house at the center of the other houses.

They entered the house. It was big with two extra rooms. Sachi led her to a room at the back part of the house. It was a neat room similar to hers at home in size. It has a futon in one corner and a trunk at the foot of it. There was also a table opposite the futon with fresh flowers on top. A shoji screen with bamboo design adorned the other corner.

Kagome watched as Sachi rummaged her trunk until she came up with a yellow kimono.

Sachi turned back to her and smiled. "Let's go bathe in the hot springs," she said. "I know I need a bath."

"I think I need one too," she said with a ready smile and followed Sachi into another small building which housed a small hot spring.

While the two bathed, Sachi had asked Kagome about her life with Inuyasha. Sachi had showed her around after they bathed. As she was introduced and welcomed by the other Garou, Kagome felt a certain loss as she thought back to the normal life that she would never have. It was slowly sinking into her mind how different her life would be now that she had turned into a Garou. Tachi had explained that she could not be left alone especially since their kind was hunted for their mystical powers and cure.

She also found out the history of the Garou, so to speak. They were a unique kind of inu hanyou. Their kind had first come about when a miko had fallen in love with the Lord of the West's second son. Instead of the usual hanyou that came about whenever a youkai mated with a human, Garou had come to be. They were creatures with the appearances of being human most of the time but with the heightened speed, strength, agility and senses of youkai plus the life span of youkai. On the first few years of their lives, Garou remain human but there will come a time in their life when they would undergo their first transformation during the night of the full moon. Then, every night of the full moon after the first transformation, he Garou would assume their dog form.

Unlike hanyou, Garou do not unpredictably succumb to their youkai blood. The only reason for Garou to lose their sanity to their youkai is when they are separated from the pack unless she is with her master or alpha. In their case, their master is the current ruling taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru.

She now clearly knew why she had to stay with Sesshoumaru and the pack in order to survive. Here in the Western Lands, she was safe with her pack. This is where she belongs now and there is no turning back.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru found the miko alone in his chambers. She was sitting in front of the table, reading a scroll. It seems she was so absorbed in her reading that she did not even sense his approach. In fact, she still had not acknowledged his presence despite his watching her from the door for quite some time already. He took this opportunity to observe her closely.

She was wearing a light green kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was neatly arranged in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes that had caught his attention before had become an icy shade of blue. Her lips had become narrow. She was also noticeably leaner and curvaceous. Like most Garou, her skin had become fairer.

He heard her sigh and wondered what she was reading. He approached her slowly and looked down on the scroll, careful not to make any sound. It was an old scroll writing about the Garou.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and moved away a little before he made his presence known. "Miko," he said simply. It was with satisfaction that he watched her jump on her feet in fright. He also noted how fast her reflexes had reacted.

"Oh," she whispered when she finally registered who he was. The miko visibly relaxed as she clasped her hands in front of her chest as if to help slow her fast beating heart. "You scared me."

"I trust you have already recovered," he stated flatly. Sesshoumaru was momentarily taken by surprise by the familiarity she was showing him. Most creatures were intimidated by him and he was sure the miko was scared of him during their previous encounters when she was still with Inuyasha. He wondered what had caused this change.

The miko bowed her head. "Yes, thank you," she said politely. "Sachi had asked me if I would like to live with them. She said they still have two extra rooms and that I would be welcome to stay with them."

He had only been gone for two days and the miko seemed to have developed a rapport with Sachi. Still, he wants the miko to be better protected. Her case was unusual and he did not know the extent of her powers. Garou are powerful creatures and she being the protector of the shikon no Tama might make a difference in her abilities. By now he has no doubt that the Wolf Prince's interest in her would increase. Sesshoumaru could not risk her being captured.

"No, you will stay in the castle," he stated. "Under the unusual circumstances, we must make precautions. I have no doubt that the Wolf Prince already knows your identity."

"But wouldn't I be safe with the pack?" Kagome asked tentatively.

He looked at her intently. "I have no doubt of their ability to protect you," Sesshoumaru said seriously. "As I said, extra precautions should be taken to assure your safety and for the sake of the pack. I do not want unnecessary harm to befall them. You are not to leave the castle grounds without me."

Surprise registered her features at his declaration. "But I would be like a prisoner," she protested hotly.

"Then you shall accompany me on my travels," he said, realizing that the miko is not used to staying in one place. If he would not give her any allowance, she might act impulsively and might put herself and the pack in danger.

"You would let me?" the miko asked in surprise.

He nodded. Sesshoumaru reasoned to himself that he could also observe her that way. The miko is still new to being a Garou. It is his responsibility to make sure that she is safe and that she does not put the others in danger. He had seen how impulsive she can be when she put her life on the line for the sake of his half-brother. The miko has courage but she would need more than that in order to survive.

"There's another thing," she said with hesitation. "You see, I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama. It is my responsibility to collect the shards and I need to talk to my friends. They would be worried about me."

"Are you ready to tell them about your condition?" he asked calmly and saw her shoulders slump. Obviously, she had forgotten about that.

"I'm not sure," she said. "But I think I have to."

He nodded again. "They are on their way," Sesshoumaru informed her. "They would arrive by mid-day. You have a few moments to prepare yourself."

Kagome gasped. "What am I going to tell them?" her panic was evident. Her eyes widened as she took a sniff.

Yes, her senses had sharpened. She could already smell Inuyasha and her companions. Kagome was starting to panic. It was too soon for her to explain but he could not do anything about it. He was about to turn away when he noticed the white glow preceding the transformation. The only indication of his shock was the slight widening of his eyes as he saw Kagome go down on all fours and transform into her dog form. It took him a moment to realize her intent. She darted out of the room and ran outside.

Sesshoumaru immediately darted after her. "Kagome," he called authoritatively. Her Garou instinct kicked in and she stopped at the entrance of the castle. She bowed her head as she walked towards him. Good, the miko obeys her superior.

It was then that Inuyasha and her friends arrived, Inuyasha in the lead, staring at him with loathing.

-+-+-

Inuyasha had been irritable throughout the trip. Sesshoumaru's castle is located at the westernmost part of the Western Lands. It took them five days to get there. It could have taken him faster but he did not want to leave the others behind. At last, he could see the castle. He could already smell Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was the first he saw when he got to the castle. He was with one of the Garou. The only thought that occupied his mind was how to get Kagome back that his mind did not register the fact that the Garou should not have been in its dog form since it was day time and the full moon had passed.

"Give me back Kagome," he demanded as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

His half-brother looked at him coldly. "I cannot do that," he declared as he patted the dog on the head as if reassuring it.

"Then I'll just have to take her back," he declared before launching his first attack. "Kaze no Kizu!"

End chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Emotional Insights

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Because you made me happy with your reviews, here is a nice treat for you, another early update! As for the question of Kouga and Inuyasha using their noses, no one would expect her to turn into a Garou. Kouga saw a Garou and he would have reacted even if he scented Kagome. He would only assume that the Garou smelled like Kagome since, in his mind, there is no way that the Garou is Kagome. The same happened with Inuyasha. Besides, we all know him. He attacks before he thinks. So there! Hahaha….

I hope you like this one! Read and Review!

Chapter 4: Emotional Insights

He had expected the attack and was waiting for the right moment to dodge it when something he had not expected happened. It happened in a split second. Kagome had instinctively jumped and was hit squarely by the Wind Scar. Her body slammed into him and Sesshoumaru immediately caught her with his good arm. He watched as the body transformed back into Kagome's human form. For the second time in less than a week, he was holding against him the miko's naked body. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to have not sustained any injury.

He tightened his hold on her as his eyes took in Inuyasha's reaction to the events. His half-brother's eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared at the miko. The sound of Tetsusaiga hitting the ground broke the silence as Inuyasha unconsciously dropped the sword. He took a tentative step towards them then stopped. He bowed. Sesshoumaru smelled blood before he saw it. Inuyasha's claws were clenched into fists at his sides, drawing blood.

"What have you done?" he demanded after a few minutes.

It was then that the other Garou came from the back of the castle, headed by Tachi and Sachi. All of them stopped as they realized what happened. The white glow after a transformation was just fading.

"What the hell happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded as he took a threatening step towards Sesshoumaru.

The Garou immediately came to their senses and stood between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Tachi went to Sesshoumaru's side and took Kagome's limp body from him. The demon lord sighed as he once again removed his haori and draped it over the miko's unconscious form.

"Bring her inside," he told Tachi. "Sachi, take them to your cottage."

"I'm not finished with you yet," Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and turned to go inside to follow Tachi. He heard Sachi talking to Inuyasha but blocked it all out. He did not care what Inuyasha thinks but he did not want the Garou to be thrown into the middle of a fight, especially Kagome who would be torn between the two of them. She was already having a difficult time as it is. He mentally shook himself as he realized that he was thinking of the miko's welfare.

Well, it was not so unusual since the miko is now part of his House. Hence, she is now his responsibility.

Sesshoumaru stood at the corner as he watched Tachi place Kagome carefully on his futon. His cousin gently arranged the haori before pulling up the blanket to cover the miko's long legs.

"How did it happen?" Tachi asked as he stood up after making sure that Kagome was comfortable enough.

"She panicked when she caught Inuyasha's scent," Sesshoumaru started without taking his eyes off the miko. "Then she transformed and ran."

Tachi looked worriedly back to Kagome. "Was she running towards her friends?" he asked.

"No," he said flatly. "She was running away."

"How come she ended up in your arms?" Tachi asked curiously, now looking at him.

"She stopped when I called her back. That was when Inuyasha came," he said. "When Inuyasha released the Wind Scar, she intercepted the attack."

Tachi's eyes widened in reaction. "Then why doesn't she have any injury?" he asked. "Kami! She was hit by the Wind Scar."

"Tetsusaiga would not harm her," Sesshoumaru said. "She was the one who pulled it out. Inuyasha had sworn to protect her with the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshoumaru could see that Tachi was surprised. He looked again towards the miko before looking back at him.

"Go and talk to Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the table and began perusing the scrolls. "I will inform you when Kagome is ready to receive them."

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama," Tachi said before he left.

-+-+-

Inuyasha could not get over the sight of Kagome transforming before his very eyes. He wanted to deny what he had seen but every time he tried to deny the fact that Kagome was a Garou, her transformation played again in his mind and the memory of the midnight blue crescent moon at the base of Kagome's spine mocked his denial. He could feel his anger rising as he remembered how Kagome's naked body was pressed intimately against Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me how this happened," he demanded, unable to wait anymore.

Sachi sighed. "You should wait for Tachi," she said patiently. "He is more familiar with this matter."

Inuyasha paced the receiving room of his cousins' cottage. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara sat around, sipping tea. They looked calm, as if there wasn't anything wrong. That thought made him angrier.

"Why the hell are you all doing sipping tea at a time like this?" he demanded. "Haven't you seen what happened? Kagome had turned into a Garou!"

Miroku looked up at his friend. "We saw it," he said calmly.

"Then why are you so damn calm?" he demanded.

"We have to be since you're not," Sango answered.

"She's inside with Sesshoumaru!" he argued again.

Miroku shook his head. "We also know that," he said. "But we also saw how careful Lord Sesshoumaru was as he held Kagome."

Shippou nodded. "I was terrified at first, since Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome," he said. "Then he removed his haori and covered her up. He would not have done that if he wanted to hurt Kagome. He was being gentler with Kagome than you ever were."

"Am I the only one who worries for Kagome?" he asked.

"No," Sachi said calmly. "All the other Garou are worried. If you haven't noticed, it is the middle of the day and the full moon had passed. She should not have transformed."

The others' faces changed dramatically as the thought sunk in.

"Is she going to be all right?" Sango asked, her worry evident.

"She will be fine," Tachi answered from the door. "Kagome is sleeping."

"Is anyone looking after her?" Sachi asked. She was starting to stand up when Tachi nodded. Her brother went to her side and sat gracefully beside her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is staying with her," Tachi said as he patted Sachi's hand to reassure her.

Miroku was sipping tea when Tachi gave that announcement. He choked on his tea. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" he said incredulously. "Lord Sesshoumaru is watching over our Kagome?"

"Yes," Tachi said with a small smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru will inform us when Kagome is ready to receive us. Now, I believe you have questions."

Inuyasha sat down opposite Tachi. "Start from the beginning," he demanded.

Tachi sighed and began too tell Inuyasha what happened the night he was attacked by Naraku.

-+-+-

"I really have to stop waking up like this," the miko's whisper interrupted Sesshoumaru.

He had been trying hard to understand the reports sent to him by the different heads of the youkai villages in the Western Lands but his thoughts kept straying to the miko. He still remembered how she had jumped in front of him and could still feel her soft body pressed against him. The fact that her sweet refreshing scent enveloped him did not help his concentration.

They had been enemies for years and he did not know what to think of her selfless act a few hours before.

He did not say anything and waited. Kagome slowly sat up, clutching his haori close. Sesshoumaru saw her smile as she looked at him. "You had to give me your haori again," she said with amusement.

The demon lord did not understand her amusement. "Why did you do that?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome's smile vanished and she looked away. "I panicked," she said. "I just thought to get away before they came." The red tint on her cheeks told him that she had deliberately misunderstood him.

"You know what I was referring to," he stated flatly and watched the blush spread to her neck.

She sighed deeply. "You didn't have Tenseiga with you," she finally said. "Tenseiga was the one that protected you against the Kaze no Kizu. You would not have died but you would surely be hit badly. I knew Tetsusaiga would not harm me."

Sesshoumaru was surprised although he did not show it. He looked intently at the miko, trying to determine her motive. She was clearly uncomfortable since she unconsciously began to wring her hands together.

"I know you're wondering why," she finally blurted out nervously. "Well, I don't know either!" She was suddenly furious and defiant.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at how fast her mood changes. Her eyes were now narrowed as she regarded him. There was a spark in them too and he was surprised as he realized that the miko is not scared of him. In fact, she was glaring at him for some reason unknown to him. He did not know why but it pleased him. This is the first time that a person had not even shown a hint of fear of him. It was a novelty for him and he was enjoying it although he would not admit that aloud.

He nodded to placate the miko. "You transformed," he decided to change the topic.

Her eyes widened. "But I wasn't supposed to until the next full moon," she said bemusedly.

"But you did," he said firmly.

She shook her head, clearly confused. When the miko looked up at him, he saw the worry in her eyes. "Why did I transform?" she asked the question that was going through their minds. "I think it was because of the panic. I just wanted to run away and hide until Inuyasha and the others had gone. I wasn't ready. That was when I felt the transformation."

"We will ponder this some other time," he said as he filed the information away. "Are you ready to face your companions?"

Kagome looked stricken but she sighed in defeat. "All right," she said finally. "But I need to wear something more decent."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will send for Sachi," he said before going out. He heard the miko sigh as he went out.

-+-+-

"Kagome can't stay here!" Inuyasha said angrily. "She belongs with me."

Tachi looked furious as he stood up to Inuyasha. "Whether you like it or not, Kagome has to stay with us," he argued. "Don't you see? She could die out there. She needs Sesshoumaru and the pack to protect her."

"Are you saying I can't protect her?" the hanyou demanded.

"I'm saying she's in greater danger than she was before," Tachi said, trying to remain calm but failing. "If you really care about Kagome then you'd understand why she has to stay with us."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "I am not letting Kagome stay with Sesshoumaru," he said firmly.

"So, that's it," Tachi said finally as he realized the reason behind Inuyasha's vehemence. "You're jealous of Sesshoumaru."

"I am not jealous of that icicle," he said angrily. "Kagome belongs to me. She will stay with me."

Sesshoumaru had heard every word. He did not know why but he was furious. Inuyasha was acting as if he owned the miko. "Enough bickering," he said authoritatively. He looked at the other occupants and realized that not one of them was bothered of the shouting match that was ensuing. In fact, they seemed amused of the events.

"Sachi, bring Kagome something to wear," he said.

"Can I go with her?" the taijiya asked tentatively. "I really want to see my friend."

He nodded. "But only you," he added when Shippou opened his mouth. "The miko will see the rest of you when she has dressed." He watched the pair walk excitedly towards the castle.

"You were watching over her when she isn't even decently dressed?" Inuyasha demanded, taking a threatening step toward Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly. "Lord Sesshoumaru was holding her naked a few hours ago. I think the issue that Kagome was not decently dressed is no longer relevant."

This seemed to infuriate Inuyasha more. His hands went to Tetsusaiga's hilt. His intent was clear and everyone could easily predict what he was about to do.

"Don't try my patience, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated calmly. "The miko is not here to save you this time."

Tachi stepped between the two. "Inuyasha, stop it," he said. "If you fight with Sesshoumaru now, you will upset Kagome."

"I don't care if she becomes upset," Inuyasha said hotly but he belied his word when he dropped his hands to his side and walked to the opposite side of the room and sat.

Miroku shook his head at his friend. It was obvious that Inuyasha cared. He looked at the demon lord who was already on his way back to the castle. It seemed that Lady Kagome had caught the interest of the two. He was not so sure with Sesshoumaru since his expression never tells him anything but the way he held her like she was some sort of fragile glass was something he could not ignore. Tachi was more obvious. He was furious for Kagome's sake when Inuyasha had declared that he was taking her with them. Miroku wondered what will happen next.

-+-+-

Kagome stood with her back to the door. She felt Sachi and Sango the moment they stepped inside the castle. There was no use prolonging the inevitable. She might as well face them now. She did not turn around when the shoji slid open.

Sango stopped hesitantly at the entrance when she saw Kagome's back. She was wearing Sesshoumaru's haori which stopped mid-thigh. She noticed that her complexion was lighter and her limbs were longer.

"Kagome-chan," she whispered, unable to keep the worry from her voice. Kagome turned to her with a sad smile. That was when she noticed that the color of eyes had become a light ice blue instead of its dark blue color. Her eyes had also become narrower.

"Sango-chan," Kagome acknowledged her friend. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I was scared." She bowed her head after her admission.

The older girl went to her friend and held her hands. "Nonsense!" she said cheerfully. "I understand you've been through a lot. Don't worry too much. Now, everyone is waiting for you."

Sachi went to her new friend. "I've brought something for you," she said. "This is different from the usual kimono you've been wearing. The other members of the pack made it for you. You could say that it's the official uniform of the pack."

The two women helped Kagome prepare. They took their time, trying to calm Kagome's nerves.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"They are waiting at our cottage," Sachi said.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Then let's go," she said and stepped outside Sesshoumaru's chamber. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. Whatever Inuyasha says, she will stay with the pack. She has to.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 5: Compromise

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the many review. Sorry for the delayed update. I have been busy and might be busy for the next few weeks so please bear with me. Don't hate Inuyasha. I love the guy just not for Kagome but he's a great character. Stubborn, brash, impulsive and wild but inside, he's such a softie. Hahaha... There will be a couple of lemons that's why the rating so rest assured. And the reason why Kagome accepted the fact that she could not do anything but stay with the pack will be explained here. Hahaha... Such impatience... Anyway, read and review!

Chapter 5: Compromise

Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows of the trees near the entrance of his castle. The miko was moving slowly through his halls with Sachi and the taijiya. A few minutes later, she emerged wearing a traditional female Garou made kimono. It was different than the average kimono because it was lighter. It also dipped lower in front, giving a glimpse of their womanly assets. The lower part of the kimono also has long slits in both sides starting at the middle of each thigh to allow for better movement. This one was dark blue in color, the color of the miko's eyes before she had become a Garou. Her long wavy heir was unbound and she walked with determination towards the cottage.

The miko's eyes sought him as he stood in the shadows. He looked back into her troubled eyes and saw resignation and sadness in the light blue orbs. Good. She had finally accepted her fate. She inclined her head slightly before moving forward again.

When Kagome and her other two companions were a few feet ahead, Sesshoumaru decided to follow them at a discreet distance. He would have to be there for the confrontation. Whatever she decides, he will have to know.

Finally, they were back in front of the cottage. The miko stopped when she saw Inuyasha standing outside the door. Her body had become rigid and she stood nervously in front of them. She was wringing her hands in anxiety as she looked at the red-clad hanyou. Inuyasha also stood rooted to the spot. He was obviously at a loss as to what to do. Finally, he took a tentative step towards Kagome who impulsively flung herself into Inuyasha who instinctively caught her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshoumaru could smell her salty tears. He looked at Inuyasha who looked awkward and uncomfortable in the face of the girl's tears. His claws tentatively wrapped around Kagome's small body.

"Did anyone hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up and gave him a small sad smile. "No," she said. "Everyone was great. They all helped me recover."

Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction. "I'm gonna kill that wolf," he said suddenly.

"No," Kagome said harshly. "You are not going to harm Kouga and his tribe. He didn't know it was me."

"Kagome, he almost killed you," Inuyasha argued.

Kagome sighed. "I know that," she whispered. "At that moment, I knew that the wolves would keep on attacking me if I didn't run. But deep down, I also knew that Kouga wouldn't have attacked if he knew it was me."

"Why are you defending him?" Inuyasha demanded. It was obvious that he was beginning to get jealous.

"He's my friend," Kagome said and pushed away from Inuyasha.

"Sure, he's your friend," Inuyasha sneered. "That's why he keeps calling you his woman," he added sarcastically.

The miko looked irritated. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the hanyou. "Osuwari," she said coolly. She looked smug as she walked towards Inuyasha's grumbling form. "It seems that the strength of the spell increased, too." She looked thoughtful as she waited for Inuyasha to recover.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled when he got back to his feet.

"For being a jerk," she said levelly. Then she sighed. "Please, let's stop bickering for once. I don't want you to go attacking the wolves. You know he wouldn't intentionally cause me harm."

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "Then let's talk about you turning into a Garou. If you didn't go out on your own like I told you this wouldn't have happened. You're too stubborn for your own good. Protecting you is so much work as it is. Why do you have to run into trouble wherever you go?"

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko's eyes narrowed dangerously at Inuyasha. Her rigid posture and the tightening of her jaw indicated that she was controlling her anger.

"I'm too much work?" she asked calmly, but her balling fists said otherwise. "If protecting me is too much trouble then why the hell did you bother coming after me? Well, I'm capable of protecting myself now and if I need help I have my pack to turn to now. So there, you're free from the burden of protecting me."

"Fine!" Inuyasha said. "You ungrateful wench!"

"Fine," Kagome said back and turned around.

Sesshoumaru watched the childish display of temper with growing irritation. He knew Kagome was on the verge of stomping away and he had to do something. This matter must be resolved immediately. Despite Inuyasha's words, he knew that the hanyou would not leave without the miko. Inuyasha is still part inu youkai and their kind is loyal and protective.

"Kagome," he said authoritatively. "You will finish this discussion."

He felt the miko try to fight his orders but the ties of the Garou clan to him are too strong. Whether the miko likes it or not, he is her master. With a glare for him, she stomped back to Inuyasha.

"So, what now?" she asked insolently.

"We're leaving," he said.

The fight suddenly drained out of her at Inuyasha's words. Her shoulder slumped and she gave a heavy sigh. "I can't," she said wearily.

"What do you mean you can't?" Inuyasha demanded. "Have you forgotten about the jewel? We're trying to piece it together because you destroyed it."

"No, I haven't forgotten," she said coldly. "Especially since you remind me this everyday. But as you can see, I can't leave. I am Garou now. I am tied to the pack and to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It's not a matter of wanting to go with you or not," Sachi stepped in. "Garou can't stay away for too long from the pack unless their Master is with the straying Garou. In this case, if Kagome is to look for the jewel, she must travel with Lord Sesshoumaru or Tachi."

-+-+-

Tachi saw the torment in Kagome's eyes and it tugged at him. She was torn between her loyalty to her companions and the ties she has to the pack and to the Western Lord. "I'll travel with you," he said, stepping up. It was the only way for Kagome to be able to leave the lands.

"No!" Kagome's vehement words shocked him. "I appreciate the thought but I won't endanger the pack like that. The pack needs their alpha and the danger for Garou outside of the Western territory is too much for me to risk both our lives."

"What will happen if a Garou strays away from the pack?" Miroku asked.

"They become wild," Sango answered. "They lose their minds and become rabid, much like when Inuyasha's youkai side takes over him."

"So let Tachi go with us," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed. "The pack would weaken without Tachi," she said. "They would remain sane with their number but weak. I'm not going to do that to them. I would just have to content myself with traveling wherever Lord Sesshoumaru goes."

"You'll travel with him?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said defiantly. "It's the only way I could think of. I could hunt for shards and not endanger my pack. Besides, he travels a lot and he would train me."

"Well I won't let you travel alone with him," Inuyasha declared. "We'll all travel with you even if I have to travel with Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru will not travel with you."

"Well, just suck it up," Inuyasha said. "Because I sure as hell won't let Kagome travel with you alone."

Tachi watched the two brothers and almost grinned. This would be an interesting turn in events. They would have to tolerate each other for the miko. Inuyasha would stay for the sake of their friendship and Sesshoumaru would not stop Kagome from fulfilling her responsibility as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. The demon lord knows the value of honor and duty and the danger that the jewel possesses.

-+-+-

She was finally alone. After the draining argument with Inuyasha, Kagome had to be present until Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru finally settled down. It was very annoying how the two brothers could not get along. As she took on the role as mediator between the two feuding brothers, the plan on how she would hunt the shards was made. Of course, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were hell bent on making each other's lives difficult, constantly contradicting each other just for the hell of it.

Kagome sighed heavily and settled down on the rock beside the small pond. She watched the fishes swimming about. The fishes seemed peaceful and worry free that Kagome finally felt the headache gradually receding.

"Is the headache gone, Kagome-sama?" Miroku's amused voice asked from behind.

Kagome smiled at the lecherous monk. "Almost," she said and watched him settle himself across the pond from her. "Those two can really be a pain. I don't know if I'll last traveling with the both of them."

The monk grinned. "I personally think that it would be quite amusing," he said.

"You think it would be amusing to watch them literally jump each others throat at every small provocation?" Kagome snorted. Miroku really has a twisted mind. "I think those two would be the death of me."

"It would be interesting to watch them interact," the monk said with a knowing smile. "Something tells me that this would have an unexpected result."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think one of them would end up severely wounded if not dead," she said. "My life is a big joke, do you know that?"

Miroku sobered at her dejected tone. "No, it's not," he said. "Look at it this way, because of you, the brothers will be forced to endure each other's presence. You may very well be the reason that they'd eventually get to know each other."

"I hope that would turn out to be a good thing," she said.

"I think it will," Miroku said. "They would try to get along, even if it's just for your sake."

"I don't exactly have that much influence on them," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you do," Miroku said. "I really think you do."

Kagome looked doubtfully at her friend. He had been like a brother to her even though most of the time he was a lecherous jerk. Most of the time his insights were valuable but this time; Kagome doubted him.

-+-+-

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned at the sound of the Tachi's voice. He had felt his approach but chose to ignore it. He was sure that the Garou wanted to talk about Kagome and his present truce with his brother. The demon lord almost growled at the thought. However, he had to endure Inuyasha for the miko. Normally, he would not have agreed to any compromise but it would be no use to ignore Inuyasha. The hanyou would stay with Kagome no matter what happens.

Of course, he could have just allowed Tachi to just go with them but then, the Garou would be weak without their leader. It would not have been practical especially since he traveled frequently, anyway.

"I am glad you and Inuyasha decided to set aside your differences for Kagome," Tachi said. "It would be hard for the two of you to get along but I know you will."

"This is not for the miko," he said coldly. "She is the priestess of the Shikon no Tama. The danger the jewel possesses is more important than the animosity between Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru."

Tachi nodded his acquiescence to Sesshoumaru's defense but his small smile indicated that he still was not convinced of what he said. However, Sesshoumaru decided to let that go. He may think what he wanted but the Garou is still under his protection and command, therefore, no one will question him, not even Tachi.

"The miko will sleep in the Western Wing," he said, signaling that the conversation was at an end.

His cousin nodded. "We will make the necessary preparations."

-+-+-

Sachi approached Inuyasha who was sitting on the large tree near the Garou encampment. He looked so different from the brash and uncaring Inuyasha from a few hours before. Now, he looked sad and resigned.

"You care about her," Sachi said softly. "You may act uncaring but deep inside, you care about Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up. "What makes you think that?" he asked brusquely. "The woman is a magnet for trouble."

"And yet you continue to bother yourself with protecting her," Sachi said with a smile. "Why is that if you don't care for her?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha spat.

Sachi's smile faded as she looked intently at Inuyasha. "Because she is one of us now," she said. "I understand that the two of you have been through a lot but I can also sense that you have hurt her more times than even I could count. You have scarred her so much, Inuyasha. I fear that if you do not at least try to adjust to her special circumstance then you might break her spirit."

Inuyasha looked away. "I am trying my damnedest to adjust," he said rudely. "Why else would I choose to travel with that prick?"

Her fears eased. Kagome's connection with the pack had given her an insight on the miko's nature. She is the most giving and selfless person that had ever lived. Yet, Kagome is also very sad and insecure. After a talk with Sango, she had gained insight on the cause of these feelings. Being compared to another would really affect her belief in herself.

"Very well," she said. "I will leave you to your own thoughts, cousin."

"Wait."

Sachi stopped in her tracks at Inuyasha's whispered plea. The hanyou was turned away but his hands were fisted at his sides, letting her know that this was hard for him. She waited patiently as her long lost cousin gathered his courage.

"Do you think she would ever forgive me?" he asked.

She smiled. "She already has," she said sincerely. "Kagome understands you more than you understand yourself."

Inuyasha nodded and she left. Kagome was a good influence. Sachi had heard a lot about Inuyasha through the decades. They had feared that his brash attitude, temper and impulsiveness would kill him. Apparently, meeting Kagome caused him to grow up.

-+-+-

Naraku laughed as he heard Kagura's news. So, the miko had turned into a Garou. What a very nice turn of events. She would be an even greater addition for him now. However, maybe it would be better if he made her his mate instead of an addition to his body. Someone so beautiful and powerful deserved to be a queen.

Yes, the miko Kagome is even more powerful than her past incarnation.

"Well done, Kagura," he said with an evil smirk. "Now, we must wait for the right time to take the miko from the inu brothers."

"That wouldn't be wise," Kagura said. "If you take her away from her pack then she would become nothing more than a rabid dog."

Naraku looked thoughtful. "Not unless she would swear her allegiance to me," he said with a smirk. "That way, I would become her master and her ties will be to me."

"You think the miko would voluntarily swear her allegiance to you?" Kagura scoffed.

An evil smile crossed his lips. "With the right incentive she just might," he said with confidence. "Nevertheless, if she chose not to then I would just make her another part of me."

Kagura's face hardened. If that happened, then it would even be harder to destroy Naraku. However, it was also entirely possible that the miko and her allies would be able to destroy him. Having Sesshoumaru and the Garou with the miko greatly increased those chances but it would have been better if the wolves helped them, too. Then again, Garou and Wolves are sworn enemies. Still, there is the miko to consider. If she could make the inu brothers work together then it may not be impossible to unite the two feuding sides.

Kagura turned around and smirked. When the time arrives, she would help them defeat Naraku.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 6: New Moon

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes:

Chapter 6: New Moon

Sounds of laughter floated up to Sesshoumaru's chambers. It was easy to place the voices. Rin's childish laughter was easily recognizable since he had been hearing it for years. Then there was the fox kit that traveled with his half-brother. Lastly, he could clearly hear the miko's tinkling laughter which reminded him of a wind chime being blown gently by a cool summer breeze. How did the miko grow on him so easily? As much as he wanted to deny that to himself, he could not.

Perhaps it was because of the kindness she had shown to Tachi even when the Garou had bitten her. She had cared for his wounds after being bitten. Maybe it was the courage she showed when she stood up to him for Inuyasha. It could also very well be because of her sense of honor as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Most of all, she was the first being to stand up for him. He could never forget the moment she stepped in front of him to intercept Inuyasha's attack.

It was common for those under his care to look up to him and expect him to protect them. Of course, all of them would lay down their lives to defend him but they all know that would not be necessary. He was strong, invincible even, to most of his people's eyes. And yet, Kagome had jumped in front of him when she knew that he could have defended himself. It was humbling to find someone who was willing to get hurt in his stead. Tessaiga would not have killed her but the attack still hurt her.

The miko was an enigma to him. She was his enemy before but now, she is part of his house. Sesshoumaru had never met anyone quite like her, no human or youkai.

Despite everything that has happened to her, she was still able to laugh. She had befriended Tachi even though he was the cause of the drastic change in her life. The other Garou had welcomed her with open arms and she had easily taken to them. No wonder Inuyasha was fiercely protective of her. Kagome looked past the physical and hereditary aspect of a creature. She saw what was within.

It was then no surprise that the Shikon no Tama had chosen her. She is strong and pure, untainted by the evil surrounding her.

Sesshoumaru looked out to the garden where most of the inhabitants of the House of the Moon gathered. The miko, Rin and the fox kit were running around. Inuyasha was sitting up a tree with a small smile as he watched them. Tachi and Sachi were seated with the monk and taijiya. They were talking but their eyes would occasionally stray to the trio playing a game. The other Garou joined in the game while the others looked on fondly.

Since the miko had arrived in his home, the place seemed to come alive with laughter. She always smiled at everyone and even went out of her way to talk with the servants. He often noticed the smiles as his servants go about their chores.

His eyes found the laughing miko. Her eyes were alight with laughter as she dodged the other's attempts to catch her. She seemed to be enjoying her new found speed and was using it to her advantage. Often time, she carried Rin on her back since she was the only one in the group who did not have the speed to catch up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice called out to him. The girl was waving exuberantly at him and there was a huge smile on her face.

The miko turned to him and smiled. It was a genuine warm smile that made its way straight to his cold heart, spreading its warmth. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile back and merely inclined his head. He turned around and went back inside. It was time to make the preparations since they would be leaving tomorrow.

He did not have the time or the luxury to indulge in his musings about the miko. He was first and foremost the ruling Taiyoukai of the West. It did not matter that a miko had stood up for him. Or so, he tells himself over and over again.

-+-+-

It was the night of the new moon. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as the sun began to set. Slowly, his demon heritage disappeared. Short blunt nails replaced his sharp claws. Dark hair as dark as the night of the new moon took the place of his snowy white hair as his fluffy white ears turned into unremarkable human ears.

This would be a problem if they were attacked. Lord Sesshoumaru and the others would be able to protect the clearing, of course. Still, it would be difficult having the jewel shards attracting too much attention to them. There was no hope for it; she needed to get the shards away so that Inuyasha and the others would be safe from the youkai attacks.

Standing up, she approached Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, the demon lord seemed to know of Inuyasha's weakness since he did not look surprised even as the hanyou transformed into a human. He had never really given any indication that he knew since he never attacked Inuyasha during this time of the month. Of course, Sesshoumaru was definitely an honorable youkai. He would never stoop to utilize this kind of weakness. Kagome smiled inwardly. The longer she spent time with the demon lord, the more she learned of him. He was very quiet and spoke rarely but his actions spoke a lot about his character. His care for Rin is evident in the way he always knows when the little girl needs to rest and when she needs to eat. In a way, he was like a father to Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said respectfully as he stopped in front of him. He was sitting against a tree, his arm on one bent knee. "I know that it is already dark but I have this urge to run. I would like to ask your permission to go and run."

The demon lord looked into her eyes and Kagome felt that he could see right through her. She was beginning to think that he would deny her his permission until he nodded and stood up gracefully.

"Then I would run with you," he said.

"Oh, there really is no need," Kagome said in embarrassment. "I could take care of myself."

"This Sesshoumaru would train you," he said. He leaned closer to her ear so that no one would hear his words. "You will need to get far away if you are to keep the demons away. You are not trained enough to be able to fend off for yourself if Naraku chooses this night to act."

Kagome thought about this. "All right," she said finally, feeling the excitement coursing through her veins at the prospect of Sesshoumaru training her. She turned to her friends. "I will be leaving tonight but I will be back by sunrise."

"You can't go alone," Inuyasha objected.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm a Garou now," she said. "I could even outrun you. I have faster reflexes and I am definitely stronger than before. I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Quit worrying."

"You won't be able to defend yourself if Naraku chooses to attack you now," he said grumpily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would accompany me," she finally relented.

Inuyasha stood up. "No, he won't," he said angrily. "You are staying in camp and that is final."

"Kagome will go with me tonight," Sesshoumaru said. "We will be back in time for the morning meal."

She saw that Inuyasha would protest again so she looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Inuyasha," she said. "I really need to do this. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Fine," he said grumpily. "Stubborn wench."

Through the course of their travels, Inuyasha had finally grudgingly accepted the role that Sesshoumaru played in Kagome's life now. He was now her master. It was also evident to them that Sesshoumaru would protect her. It was hard for Inuyasha since he had been protecting Kagome for so long. It irked him to think of someone else doing that job for him but it cannot be helped. Kagome's safety depended on both of them now.

"Thank you," she said and stood up. Making sure that the shards are secured around her neck, she followed Sesshoumaru as they traveled away from camp.

Once she was sure they were far enough away, Kagome tried something she had been practicing in secret for a few days. Willing her muscles to relax, she thought of how she felt when she transformed the day Inuyasha and the others came to the Western Lands. A moment later, she felt the warmth of the transformation envelope her followed by the white glow. Soon, she was running on all fours beside Sesshoumaru.

When she glanced at Sesshoumaru, she could clearly see the approval in his eyes. For so long, Kagome had longed to see approval in Inuyasha's eyes but she always failed to meet his expectations one way or another. Seeing it in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes made her feel lighter. That simple look had freed her heart of the burden of being compared to someone greater and always being found lacking.

As they ran through the forest, Kagome felt her spirits being lifted. The agony of losing herself the past weeks had considerably lessened with the help of her pack and Sesshoumaru. The demon lord had been nothing but helpful with her. He had treated her with respect and care. She never really understood her need to be accepted completely even when she was with Inuyasha and her friends. Perhaps, she was more affected with Inuyasha's desire to be with Kikyou than she had ever noticed. In his eyes, Kagome had always been only second to Kikyou. Inuyasha may protect her and care for her but she could never take Kikyou's place. Seeing him with Kikyou the other night was proof of that.

She sobered at the thought. It still hurt her knowing that Inuyasha would never look at her the way he looked at Kikyou, the look that conveyed how he longed for her and her alone. She could feel the constant ache in her heart. Time had dulled the ache but it was still there, not letting her forget its presence.

Moving on was never easy, or so her friends back home used to say. But Kagome never imagined that it was near impossible. However, as much as it pained her, she also knew that it was the only way to be free of the heartache and to be happy again. It was time to accept her fate.

-+-+-

They had been running for hours and Sesshoumaru felt the miko's turbulent emotions. Their link was strong and he could clearly feel everything she was feeling. Being a taiyoukai, he could easily block her out just as easy as he kept his emotions to himself. However, he was fascinated with the myriad of emotions he was feeling through the connection. It was like a kaleidoscope of colors, changing patterns with every turn, too fast to memorize the previous pattern in detail but long enough for the essence to stay. It was disconcerting for him and yet he could not stop himself.

Sesshoumaru wondered what thoughts caused these feelings in her. He briefly entertained the idea of looking into her mind. Being her master, he has that prerogative but he quickly dismissed the idea even before it took root in his mind. He had never done that to any of his subjects. He considered it an invasion of privacy. If Kagome wanted him to know what was on her mind, then she would tell him.

They were already very far from their campsite when Kagome stopped and growled menacingly. He had already sensed the approaching demon and was ready for any eventuality. However, he did not think much of the demon since he could feel that it was merely a low-level youkai. He would allow Kagome to face the demon and observe. He could easily destroy it if the need arises. Sesshoumaru turned to the sound of the rustling leaves and immediately spotted the toad youkai. Its eyes gleamed red as it looked at Kagome's neck where the shards resided inside a small vial. Kagome's hackles began to rise when the toad began to move closer to her.

_Shard,_ Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's voice inside his head while she growled.

As the two circled each other, he saw Kagome's eyes scanning the toad youkai. As the youkai lunged at her, Kagome darted to the youkai's left and bit the toad's neck. The youkai screamed in agony before it dissolved from the purifying energy.

_Eww! Disgusting! _He again heard Kagome's voice inside his head while his ears heard her whimper as she spat the slime that stuck in her mouth. _It would take years for me to forget that awful taste. Ugh!_

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the miko's antics. "Well done, miko," he said instead. "Apparently, your holy powers are still intact even after the transformation."

He watched as the white glow of transformation enveloped her body. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes when the glow receded, knowing that the miko was still not used to standing naked in front of anyone. He removed his fur pelt and handed it to her. "Use it until you retrieve your discarded clothing."

"Thank you," she whispered as she took the pelt. "I can't hold on to my dog form when I'm tired. Gah! I could still taste that disgusting toad."

Sesshoumaru turned and saw that the miko had settled herself under a tree. The pelt was wrapped around her body, leaving her shoulders and legs bare. Her hair tumbled in waves on her back and shoulders, giving her a tousled look. Even in her disgruntled state, she looked beautiful. Taking pity on the miko, he removed a glass bottle from inside his sleeve and handed it to her. She looked up questioningly at him but took the bottle.

"A sip of that concoction would remove the foul taste and smell of the toad," he said.

Her eyes rounded. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "It's like some sort of mouthwash." She took a sip and tested her breath before giving it back to him. "Thank you," she said with a yawn.

He sat down beside her as Kagome's eyes began to droop. "Get some rest," he ordered. "I will keep watch."

She gave another tired yawn. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a tired mumble before completely succumbing to her exhaustion.

-+-+-

Inuyasha was getting impatient. The sun had risen an hour ago and he was thankfully back to his old self again but Sesshoumaru and Kagome had yet to make an appearance. "Where the hell could they be?" he demanded.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Something must have kept them."

"Well, I'm going to start looking," he said and stormed off to the direction of Kagome's scent.

He had not been traveling long when he saw Kagome's discarded kimono. He felt rage at the implication of finding Kagome's clothing. Mindlessly, he sought out their scent and finally arrived at the clearing where he found Kagome sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha could tell that she was completely naked except for Sesshoumaru's fur pelt. Unfortunately, the bastard was nowhere around. How could he do this to her and then leave her unprotected?

"Sesshoumaru, you asshole," he shouted, not caring if he woke up Kagome. "I will kill you for this!"

"Think before you open that foul mouth, hanyou," Sesshoumaru's cold voice answered from the shadows before he showed himself.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and moved to a battle stance. "I am going to kill you for what you did," he said angrily. "How could you take advantage of Kagome?"

"You do not know what you are saying," Sesshoumaru answered menacingly as he unsheathed Toukijin.

Kagome stirred from her deep exhausted sleep. Her eyes opened to see the two brothers facing off. That was nothing new. She groaned and sat up. "Can't you two postpone your bickering until everyone is ready to get up?" she asked grumpily.

"Did he force you, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded without taking his eyes away from Sesshoumaru. "I'm gonna kill him! Of course he forced you!"

"Forced me to do what?" Kagome asked dumbly. "You're not making any sense. Didn't I tell you that I was going somewhere with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Did he use his authority?" Inuyasha demanded again, not really listening to Kagome's explanations. He was too angry to think. Seeing Kagome with only Sesshoumaru's fur pelt wrapped around her muddled his mind. "Kagome is not some bitch you could use whenever you feel like it!" he shouted angrily to Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take advantage of his subjects," he said coldly.

Finally, the reason for Inuyasha's anger finally sank in Kagome's sleep-fogged brain and she colored beet red. "OSUWARI!" she screamed angrily and watched Inuyasha plummet to the ground. She stood up and snatched her kimono which was lying a few feet from Inuyasha. With jerky movements, Kagome tried to put on the kimono while clutching at the fur pelt. She finished before the spell wore off and screamed another "Osuwari."

"You narrow-minded dog!" Kagome screamed as she looked down on Inuyasha's prone form. "We never did anything like that! I turned into a Garou and Lord Sesshoumaru was kind enough to lend me his pelt. You should know that your brother is honorable. He would never take advantage of anyone that way."

By the time Kagome finished her tirade; the others had already caught up with them and were nodding in agreement with Kagome.

"Serves you right," Shippou said gravelly.

"You should analyze things first before you assume, Inuyasha," Sango said with a shake of her head.

"You are beginning to think like Miroku," Kagome said with a huff. "You should think with your head up there and not the one down there."

"Surely, you did not mean that as an insult, Lady Kagome," Miroku said with mock hurt. His hand crept slowly before grabbing Sango's behind.

As usual, Sango pounded him with her boomerang. "Stupid hentai monk," she mumbled as she stomped away.

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently as everyone prepared to depart. Maybe he did overreact just a little.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 7: Closer

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hello again! To make up for my past sins, I decided to update again today. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. I am overwhelmed and overjoyed with the response you gave me. Thanks again! R&R!

Chapter 7: Closer

Sesshoumaru watched the miko. Her eyebrows were drawn in a thoughtful frown as she looked at her reflection on the calm surface of the water. Tonight was the night of the first full moon after the miko's transformation. He had trained her every night after the new moon and she has proven to be a very apt pupil. Her determination and eagerness to learn had helped her improvement. Every night, they ran away from camp. He would determine when they would stop. Once he found a suitable area, he would either attack her relentlessly or watch her face off with a demon seeking the jewel shards.

Of course, Inuyasha always tried to stop them. The hanyou was irritating with his persistent need to shelter the miko when she was clearly capable of protecting herself. However, all protestations stop when Kagome turned her big pleading eyes on Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did not know why Inuyasha still kept on trying to dissuade the miko each and every night when the outcome was already determined. Everyone knew that Inuyasha would eventually relent to her soft pleading face. And if he did not, well, there was always the subjugation spell as the last resort.

Last night, the miko was able to stay in her dog form for the whole night. She was getting better and her body was already coping with the dog form. She was now even capable of sleeping as a dog. The strength of her purifying energy had also increased considerably as her body's endurance and power improved. She can now purify lesser demons with only a flare of her aura.

However, Sesshoumaru also noticed the sadness that enveloped her whenever she lapsed into silence. He had felt a pang of pain through their connection when they accidentally witnessed Inuyasha's embrace with the undead miko. Kagome had turned back immediately. The pain receded once Kagome had run a while. Sesshoumaru had to force her to stop when he felt her strength draining. Taking shelter in a cave, Kagome had slept in her dog form and he had kept watch over her.

When they got back to camp just this morning, she was back to her cheerful self. Inuyasha had been furious when they arrived. Since that first night, they had arrived before dawn broke through the horizon. This morning, Kagome had slept longer and he had let her knowing that she needed it. This caused Inuyasha to overreact. After the usual, "Osuwari", they had moved on. As they settled for camp again, he had noticed the missing miko. He found her near the lake, looking thoughtfully at her reflection.

"I don't look so much like her anymore," she whispered without looking up. "I'm thankful for that. It's a burden to look so much like Kikyou and yet not be able to live up to others' expectations."

Sesshoumaru moved closer and stood beside the rock where she sat. "You mean Inuyasha's expectations," he said. He was never really one to skirt around an issue.

The miko sighed. "Inuyasha," she said with a tired sigh. "I have always tried so hard to please him but nothing I did ever make him forget about her. How could I make him forget Kikyou when all he had to do was look at my face to remember her? I knew it was impossible and yet I still tried. Stupid, huh?"

He remained quiet, not really knowing what to say. Sesshoumaru wanted to know the cause of her distress and she was opening up to him.

She turned her sad blue orbs to him. "I have never really told anyone about how I really feel," she said with confusion. "In fact, it's kinda weird that I am telling this to you, of all people. But then, you are my master and I have come to trust you. Thank you for listening, Lord Sesshoumaru. It helped me a lot."

The sun was starting to set. "It is time," he said with an inclination of his head. He turned away from her, knowing that she still valued her privacy. He heard the rustling of clothing as she disrobed and folded the kimono neatly. As the sun sunk completely in the horizon, Kagome stood beside him in her dog form. "Tonight, we will run."

They darted away. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome's body to its limit. "When I was a child," he said as they ran past the trees, jumping effortlessly from the obstacles. "I run to rid myself of unwanted emotions."

_Thank you,_ he heard her say through their mind connection. She howled and pushed harder, obtaining a speed close to his own.

Throughout the night, they ran until they were forced to turn around in order to get back in time. It was the first night that they had not trained and merely ran in silence. Sesshoumaru felt peaceful as he ran alongside the miko. Maybe it was because he could also feel the peace that was surrounding her.

The first rays of the sun was starting to light the horizon when they finally returned to the lake. Kagome transformed in front of him, she no longer tried to hide her body from him but a blush stained her cheeks as she reached for her garments. He averted his eyes as she dressed. When she was finished, she walked to him and bowed with respect.

She had already turned to go back to camp when he decided that he needed to tell her something.

"You are Kagome," he said with authority. "Remember that."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and whirled to face him. Her eyes were round with surprise as she looked at him. Finally, she recovered and a wide warm smile lit her face. "Hai, I will remember that," she said and turned to go back to camp.

-+-+-

He was beginning to get uncomfortable with the time Kagome was spending with Sesshoumaru. They always ran off every night and lately he could not help but sense something has changed between the two. Last night was a full moon and he knew that Kagome had stayed in her dog form until the sun finally shone. However, it had not escaped his notice that Kagome was wearing a bright smile when they returned to camp. The sadness that was always surrounding her had gone replaced by peace and acceptance. Inuyasha did not want to think that Sesshoumaru had been able to do that to her especially since he always had the opposite effect on her.

As they journeyed through the forest, Inuyasha watched Kagome who was walking with Rin and Shippo. She was holding their hand as they played some stupid game called "I Spy". She looked so cheerful and carefree and her eyes were bright, the constant sadness in them, gone.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Sesshoumaru. As usual, his brother was wearing his classic stoic expression as he walked. It was impossible to read him.

They were now nearing Kaede's village. It would be a great opportunity to tell the old miko what had transpired. He was sure that the woman was worried. Ever since Kagome had arrived, Kaede had treated her as her own child since she never had one.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped in her tracks and he could swear she heard her growl. "Shards," she said dangerously. "Rin, Shippo, go to Ah-Un."

The two children followed her instructions and climbed Ah-Un with Jaken. The dragon rose to the sky the moment his passengers had been secured. They had prepared for this eventuality before they went off. The children would be flown up to safety in case there was an attack. Jaken would protect them.

Sesshoumaru had immediately positioned himself beside Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Kagome transformed into a Garou. It was disconcerting to watch a white dog growl in agitation, its fangs bared and ready, knowing that it was Kagome. They had never really seen her in this form after the first time. She always returned with Sesshoumaru in her human form. Ever since they had begun to travel, they had never really seen her fight since they never encountered demons yet.

He shook himself and unsheathed Tessaiga. It did not matter if Kagome was now capable of protecting herself. He would still protect her no matter what. He watched as Sango and Miroku went into battle positions, positioning themselves a few feet behind Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He took the place on the other side of Kagome and waited.

Naraku emerged from the trees with the baboon pelt casting shadows on his face. His lips were lifted into an evil smirk. His eyes scanned his enemies before wandering lastly to the growling Kagome. "Ah," he said with amusement. His eyes darkened with interest. "Won't you greet me in your human form, my dearest Kagome?" he asked almost reverently. The despicable fiend began to move closer to her but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were immediately in front of her, shielding her.

The puppet laughed maniacally. "It is quite amusing to see the inu brothers fighting at the same side," he said. "However, I am not really that surprised since both of you are protecting such a unique and powerful creature, not to mention enchanting."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naraku asked, his eyes darkening. "I want the miko."

"Then you would have to go through us first," Inuyasha said before releasing a blast from Tessaiga. It immediately destroyed the puppet as expected. "That coward."

They all watched as Kagome's growling stopped and she slowly approached the two tainted shards of the jewel. She touched it and it immediately returned to its pink color. Her eyes sought out Miroku and glanced back at the jewel shards. Miroku only looked in confusion towards Kagome, not really understanding why she was looking at him with exasperation when all he did was gaze at her.

"The miko wants you to get the shards until she is decently dressed," Sesshoumaru said much to Inuyasha's dismay, making everyone understand Kagome's wish.

When Miroku had the shards in his possession, Kagome immediately darted to the bushes with her kimono clasped in her mouth. A few minutes later, she emerged, dressed and her hair tousled. She calmly walked over to Miroku and the monk handed the shards.

"Thank you," she said, her voice a little husky from all her growling. Kagome was not aware that her tousled look and voice made her look sexy. It was as if she had just come out of bed where she did more than sleep.

Inuyasha mentally shook himself. He was beginning to think like the hentai monk. "Fix yourself, Kagome," he said roughly. At his command, he watched as a blush spread her cheeks, making her look lovelier. Then Kikyou's face came to the forefront of his mind. It immediately calmed him. "Let's get going, we'll arrive at Kaede's village by sundown if we hurry."

Everyone moved quickly after that. Sesshoumaru remained impassive, as usual. Well, he did not really matter much, anyway.

-+-+-

Kagome slipped out when she was sure everyone was asleep. Sesshoumaru had left with Ah-Un and Jaken when they were almost to the village. Rin had stayed with Kagome after the little child asked Sesshoumaru's permission. She knew the demon lord was near.

It was advantageous that her transformation also gave her the ability to move faster and more quietly. Her sharp senses told her that it was safe, not that any demon would attack with both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru so near but with the irresistible lure of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome had learned to be more cautious. She ran to the Bone Eater's Well and was really no longer surprise when she got there faster than before. Inuyasha had not made an appearance. She could not feel him anywhere near; probably he was with Kikyou tonight.

Seeing the Bone Eater's Well again brought back the pang of longing she felt whenever she thought back to her home and family. Lightly, she touched the lip of the old well and felt the tingling warmth of the enchantment beckoning her to use it. Kagome was tempted to just jump and be damned with the consequences but Tachi's last words before they left stopped her. Kagome closed her eyes as her alpha's words echoed in her mind.

"Do not stray too far away from Lord Sesshoumaru," he said gravelly. "You will lose your mind if you do. Your sanity will leave you and let loose a monster that could destroy you and your friends."

She blinked back the tears and felt the hopelessness of her situation sink in. She would definitely not be able to go back. Five hundred years would be very far away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome would not risk destroying her family and the future especially since she was not sure if there would be someone in the future who would be able to kill her. It was a risk she was not willing to take.

"Miko."

Kagome whirled around at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She was so wrapped up in her misery that she had let her guard down, a mistake that she should not have taken knowing the possible consequence of such a mistake. It was embarrassing that she was not able to feel the demon lord's approach with the amount of power he has. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she bowed her head, showing her shame and admitting her mistake. "I'm sorry," she whispered in shame, not waiting for Sesshoumaru to reprimand her. "It is irresponsible of me to let my guard down." She looked up to those golden eyes that had given her the approbation she had needed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked closer. He stopped at the opposite side of the well and trailed his hands on the surface, much as she had done a few minutes ago. "Ancient magic," he said when he looked up. He inclined his head a little to the right in question.

It was somehow disconcerting how they could both read each other without the necessary words. They had learned so much about each other after spending so much time in each other's company. For instance, she had noticed that the coldness in his eyes disappeared whenever they were alone. His eyes crinkled very slightly when he was amused and he twitched his nose once when he was excited.

"This well is a portal to 500 years to the future," Kagome started as she began to run her hands on the surface of the old well. "Beyond this well are my time and my family."

The demon lord remained silent as he contemplated the well and its magic. "You wish to see your family," he stated.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, looking away and letting her hand fall to her sides. "I'm no longer an ordinary girl. That time doesn't have a place for me anymore. I am a danger to my family and friends. Unlike this era, there is a chance that no one will be able to kill me if I turn into a monster."

They remained silent. Kagome closed her eyes and willed the tears away, letting the cool night air create goose bumps on her pale skin. She felt the gentle breeze lift her hair up, making it dance to the tune of the soft rustling of the leaves. Lifting up her face to the sky, she looked up at the moon that would look full to the human eye but she knew better.

"Sometimes," she broke the silence, not looking at Sesshoumaru but feeling his intense gaze on her. "Sometimes I wish that I have never set foot in this era. I have never asked to be the one to carry the Shikon no Tama and yet, here I am, chosen to bear the burden of trying to protect the stone. Before, all I had ever worried about was how I would pass my exams or what college I would go to. Who would have thought that an ordinary girl like me would become a miko? Who would have guessed that I would become what I am now? I could say that I hate what my life had become but that would be a lie." She took a deep breath and looked into intense golden eyes that held curiosity and interest. "I am thankful that I had met everyone in this era. Honestly, I have grown a lot since being here and I believe that I have changed for the better. And deep down inside, I know that there is a reason why I was sent here."

"It is easy to determine that reason," Sesshoumaru said.

She inclined her head in question, her curiosity piqued at the demon lord's words.

"You are destined for greater things here," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were sent here to set things right and to touch many lives."

To say that she was surprised at the sincere words would be the understatement of the millennium. To hear it from Sesshoumaru was even more of a shock than the actual words. Oddly enough, despite the surprise she was feeling, Kagome felt a tingle of pleasant warmth run through her spine at the unexpected words and gesture. It was quite an exhilarating feeling to hear those words from someone like Sesshoumaru, a creature who rarely spoke pleasant words. Those words were like balm on Kagome's emotional injuries. As she looked at the perfect face of Sesshoumaru, she saw sincerity in his eyes. Kagome smiled radiantly at the demon lord. She knew in her heart that the wounds inflicted on her fragile heart was slowly healing with her acceptance of her fate and with the appreciation Sesshoumaru was showing her.

"Thank you very much, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said sincerely. "I am most honored by your acceptance of me."

"You have proven yourself worthy, Kagome," he said. "And for that, you will be granted with a brief visit with your family."

Kagome shook her head sadly. "My feelings are not worth the risk of destroying my own family," she said.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you," Sesshoumaru said with finality.

She turned wide shocked eyes on the demon lord who looked resolved with his decision and her heart soared with hope at the prospect of seeing her family again. Kagome could not help the sudden impulse that came over her and she ran to him and placed her arms around him as she sobbed out her happiness. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

It was a few minutes before Kagome realized what she had done and she gasped as she stepped away from Sesshoumaru, her face flaming in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly and bowed her head. "It's not a sign of disrespect, my lord. I was just too happy and I forgot that people in this time don't do that kind of things." She knew she was rambling but she could not stop herself.

A little sigh of impatience was heard from the vicinity where Sesshoumaru stood. "Seize your rambling," he said in his usual monotone but a small peak revealed that his eyes were crinkled slightly, indicating his amusement. "You will return to the miko's hut and rest. Tomorrow, we will go to your home."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome could not help but repeat. Without waiting for another word, she turned around and ran back to the village, her heart lighter, and a silly grin on her face.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru remained at the Bone Eater's well even after Kagome had disappeared. He looked curiously towards the old well with strong ancient magic. His mind drifted towards the miko. He was treading on dangerous grounds, letting the miko affect him this way.

Every time he was with her, he felt lighter, as if her mere presence lifted the burden he constantly carried upon his shoulders. As the days passed, he looked forward to their time alone. He may not admit it but he was drawn to her. He had tried hard to remain detached but it was like falling into a quicksand. The more he struggled against it, the faster he was pulled down. Sesshoumaru knew this fascination would only lead to unnecessary complications but he could not help himself.

She was impulsive and easily ruled by her emotions. Her actions earlier were examples of these characteristics. When he left them at the old miko's village, he felt the undead miko's approach and knew that Inuyasha would go to her so he had decided to patrol the perimeter to make sure that everyone would be safe. He was on his third round when he felt the miko slip out to the Bone Eater's well. Sesshoumaru had then decided to find out her reasons for going to the well. He was annoyed at the fact that she had been unable to sense his approach when he had not even tried to mask his scent. Her emotions had overwhelmed her that she had not been alerted by his presence.

Another example was when she had thrown her arms around him in gratitude. At first, he was taken aback by her invasion of his personal space and her daring to touch him in such an intimate way. However, once he had gotten over the shock, he had felt her soft curves molded to his body in a way that was completely different from the feel of Rin being pressed against his legs. Unable to hold the smile any longer, Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile on his lips when he was sure that no one would be able to witness such an unusual show of emotion on his face.

Turning around, he glanced at the spot where she had been. He sniffed the air and her wonderful scent enveloped him. For the first time in centuries, he felt that he was alive and free, unburdened by the responsibility of the Western Lands. At least, he felt that way whenever he was alone with the miko. It was odd and definitely illogical to feel that way.

His nose twitched in irritation as Inuyasha's scent wafted to his sensitive nose. The scent of his brother was tainted with death, an obvious sign that he had been with the undead priestess. How stupid of his brother to choose her over Kagome. Still, Kagome deserved better than his stupid brother and Sesshoumaru was glad that the miko had begun to accept the fact that she had no future with Inuyasha.

Irritated with himself, the demon lord dismissed his train of thought and turned to go back towards the village. He should not care that the miko was trying to forget her feelings for his brother. He was her master and protector. He had no business with her personal life unless it would pose a danger to the House of the Moon.

He knew this but it did not mean that he did not care.

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 8: Trauma

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Yay! So many reviews! Thank you! So many are wondering how Sesshoumaru would be able to go through the well. Hahaha… Anyway, I personally think that their new connection would allow that. Remember, Kagome is already part of his clan. They can even communicate through their minds so I guess the well would recognize this connection. Anyway, here ya go! Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 8: Trauma

There was a loud crash, jolting Kagome awake. She looked around and noticed that she was the only one left inside the hut and that the sun was already high up in the sky. She groaned as she realized that she had overslept. Would Lord Sesshoumaru be angry? As the thought formed in her mind, she began to become frantic.

Another crash was heard from outside accompanied by Inuyasha's yelling. Sighing, she made herself as decent as possible, tying the kimono tighter and running her fingers through her hair. Dragging herself towards the door, she opened the flap and sighed irritably when she saw what the commotion was all about. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around as the others watched with amusement. Her eyes searched the sea of faces and she was disappointed that Sesshoumaru was not among them. However, she could feel him near and she relaxed a little.

"What happened now?" she asked Rin wearily. The little girl was looking worriedly at her friend who was holding his own as he dodged Inuyasha's attempts to catch him.

Relief replaced the worry on Rin's face as she finally noticed her presence. "Kagome-chan!" she said in an excited tone. "Rin wanted to wake you up sooner but Sesshoumaru-sama told us that you needed to rest. Shippo-kun stole Inuyasha-sama's fish."

Kagome's sleepy mind reeled at the sudden shift of topic but she was able to understand it after a few seconds. With another annoyed sigh, she whispered the one word that would stop this childish display. "Osuwari." Despite the lack of force in her tone, the word alone was still able to stop Inuyasha in mid-jump. A blur of red came crashing to the ground followed by a string of oaths from the hanyou who was now face-first on the ground.

"Osuwari," Kagome said again, a little louder as the spell began to wear off. "That is for cursing in front of children." She turned back and walked back to the hut to retrieve the things she would need for a bath.

After retrieving her yellow bag, she walked towards the woods, Rin and Shippo trailed after her while Sango held on to Miroku's ear to prevent him from following her. They immediately went towards the closest hot spring and Kagome stripped down to her underwear. She sighed dreamily as she submerged herself to the soothing depths of the hot spring, listening to the sound of the children's laughter as they enjoyed the bath with her.

Deciding that they should not take too long, Kagome helped Shippo and Rin wash with the shower gel and shampoo she brought before using some on herself. She was already wrapped in a towel and the two children were dressed when she felt two shards coming fast towards them. She paled considerably as she felt the familiar aura. She stepped in front of the children while clutching at the towel. Soon, Kouga emerged from the trees, a remorseful expression on his face as he walked slowly towards her.

Despite her belief that Kouga would never harm her intentionally, the memories of the night of the attack assaulted Kagome and she began to shiver in fear. She whimpered involuntarily as her knees buckled under her when she also saw Ginta and Hakaku. The fear she felt was overwhelming that she was not able to hear the voices calling out to her and she was suddenly transported back to the night of her transformation.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru was at the other side of the village when he felt wolf's approach. Immediately, he ran towards the hot springs where he could feel the miko. He knew that he would not make it there first but he also knew that if the wolf attempted to take Kagome away, he would still be able to catch up with him fast. He was almost there when he felt the cold icy fear of Kagome course through him. It appeared that she had been badly affected by the encounter.

When he got to the clearing, he saw Kagome huddled in a protective ball; the white towel barely covered her. Rin was kneeling beside the miko, doing her best to cover the whimpering and shivering woman. A barrier was around her, preventing Shippo and the wolves from getting close to her. The fox kit stood protectively at the edge of the barrier, glaring daggers at the wolves.

"It's your fault!" the fox cried. "Go away!"

The demon lord could clearly see the pain and regret in the wolves' eyes.

"I just want to talk to her," the wolf prince said sadly. "I didn't mean to cause her harm." It was clear for anyone to see that the wolf was in pain as he watched the miko's reaction to him but who could really blame her?

Suddenly, Inuyasha burst from the trees and Sesshoumaru saw fury in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. His eyes began to bleed red at the edges as he saw the state that Kagome was in. "Do you see what you did to her you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha tried to enter the barrier but he was rejected while the taijiya and the monk were able to easily pass through.

"Please," Kagome whimpered. All eyes were instantly on her. Her eyes where closed tightly and she was shivering. Sango took her discarded kimono and used it to cover her more effectively. "No, please." The flickering white glow of an impending transformation covered her and she began changing into a dog then back to a human, as if her nature could not decide which form would better protect her.

"It won't stop," Sango said worriedly.

"You will pay," Inuyasha said menacingly as he unsheathed Tessaiga. Kouga did not move to defend himself from the attack but the two wolves who were with him stood in front of him as the wolf prince stared at Kagome, a tortured expression on his face as he watched Kagome thrash wildly, the transformation from human to dog still continuing.

Sango and Rin were already having a hard time trying to keep her covered. The miko was now so much stronger than them and it was impossible to hold her in place. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru came forward. As expected, the miko's barrier allowed him passage, recognizing his aura as that of its master. Kneeling down, he touched the miko's cheek and she instantly stopped thrashing about and she stayed in her human form, the white glow fading completely. However, her whimpers did not seize until he was holding her in his one arm with the help of Sango and Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's bitter expression as the hanyou watch him interact with the miko. The miko's barrier had rejected him but allowed the western lord in. The fact that Kagome calmed at his touch must be eating at Inuyasha. His eyes drifted towards the wolf whose face reflected his agony for causing the miko distress.

"I will kill you," Inuyasha spat towards the wolf.

"You will not," Sesshoumaru said forcefully. He could not care less if Inuyasha kills the annoying wolf. However, he knew that Kagome would not want anything to happen to the prince despite what had happened. "The miko told you not to harm the wolf. It is her wish."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it as his face landed on Kagome's pale face and he placed the Tessaiga back in its sheath.

"Kagome," Kouga whimpered, falling on his knees.

Sesshoumaru felt the miko stir at the tortured call to her name. He glanced down and waited patiently as her eyes began to flutter open. A confused expression appeared on her face as she looked at his golden eyes. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely as she righted herself. Sango still assisted her. Then her eyes swiveled towards the wolves. Her ice blue eyes rounded in fear and panic before transforming into one of compassion.

Kouga was kneeling, his head bowed in sorrow while Ginta and Hakaku looked defeated. They looked downright pitiful and Sesshoumaru could clearly see that Kagome's fear was being overshadowed by her compassion. Still, he could feel her shudder in fear and her hands instinctively clutched at his kimono, her warm body moving closer to him, unmindful of her state of undress.

"Kouga," she called hesitantly to the wolf whose head snapped open at the sound of her voice calling his name. "I can't do this right now."

"I'm sorry," Kouga pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear I would never hurt you."

Kagome smiled sadly and Sesshoumaru felt her clutching at his arm tightly. "I know that," she said softly. "It's just that I'm not ready to face you yet. Please understand."

The wolf prince nodded dejectedly and started to rise to his feet. "If you need anything, absolutely anything, just send someone. I promise I'll be there," he said. "I would do anything for you, Kagome." With that, the three wolves disappeared, leaving the rest of them in a tense silence.

Kagome still seemed oblivious to the fact that she was again, naked in Sesshoumaru's arms. What's more, she was still clutching desperately at him as if her life depended on him.

"You can let go of Sesshoumaru now," Inuyasha growled irritably before turning away.

Inuyasha's statement broke into Kagome's far away look and she immediately colored a bright red. She hastily let go of Sesshoumaru and stepped away, thankful that Sango and Rin were holding up her towel to her. "Gomen nasai," she whispered in embarrassment. "I did not anticipate my reaction to seeing them again."

"Understandable," Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

"Maybe you should all leave us alone," Sango said. "I'll help Kagome clean up. We will see you back at the village."

Everyone turned back to the village including Rin and Shippo who had wanted to stay with Kagome. However, an order from Sesshoumaru was enough to make them go back with the others, despite their reluctance.

-+-+-

"What's going on between you and Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked Kagome point-blank when the others had left. She was now watching as Kagome dressed up into a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless black shirt.

The young miko shrugged into her shirt and sighed at the way she felt comfortable in her own clothes. "He is my master and mentor," she answered matter-of-factly as she picked up her things. "He had been patient with me and helped me a lot in adjusting to being a Garou. Would you believe, I had spilled my guts to him once and he didn't seem to mind?"

Sango looked at her speculatively. "Is that all?" she asked.

"What else would there be?" Kagome asked with a shrug as she took out her flip flops. "He's not as bad as Inuyasha made us think and I think he takes his responsibility to his people seriously."

"I bet," her friend said meaningfully. "Lord Sesshoumaru had been especially attentive to you, even going so far as accompanying us in our travels and protecting you with his presence every time you find the need to run away from Inuyasha for a while."

Kagome's face fell at the thought. Sesshoumaru was doing so much for her when he didn't have to. "Yeah," she said. "I actually feel bad about that. I'm disrupting his life. It's not really his obligation to search for the shikon shards. I really am a burden to people."

"Don't say that," Sango scolded her. "You're the best thing that ever happened to all of us." She went over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, but not everyone believes that," she muttered bitterly after returning the hug.

The taijiya sighed as she released Kagome. "If you're pertaining to Inuyasha, blame it on his stubbornness. Besides, he doesn't really see a good thing even when it's already right in front of him," she said mysteriously. "But I bet he's realizing now just how special you are."

Kagome's eyebrow quirked up in question but Sango just smiled meaningfully and began leading her back to the village where the others await.

-+-+-

Miroku followed the brothers as they made their way back to the village. He had been observing them for a while now and he was amused at the way they are acting so unlike themselves when it came to Kagome. Of course, Inuyasha had been trying real hard to still act gruff and uncaring. He was even going to Kikyou more frequently now, probably in an attempt to reinforce his non-existent feelings for the undead miko. It was quite pathetic when it was glaringly obvious that he was jealous of the bond Sesshoumaru and Kagome have.

Now, there's an interesting pair. Despite the fact that Kagome might still be harboring some feelings for Inuyasha, Miroku could see how good the demon lord was for her. Ever since she started spending so much time with the demon lord, Kagome had begun to lose the sadness in her eyes. Of course, there were times when her eyes would still become dull but it was becoming infrequent now. It was obvious to all of them especially after the night runs with Sesshoumaru. Kagome would return with a smile on her face, her steps light and her eyes bright. Inuyasha would have to be blind not to see the change in Kagome. The hanyou was quite perceptive though he shows otherwise.

Well, if Inuyasha was still ignorant to the developments then surely, after today's incident it would be undeniably obvious. Kagome's barrier had rejected everyone with youkai heritage, even Shippo, except Sesshoumaru. It was almost laughable how Inuyasha pointed out the fact that Kagome was clutching at Sesshoumaru while in her state of undress. The scene had reinforced his belief that Kagome and Sesshoumaru share a special closeness that none of them could even begin to explain. It was more than her being his responsibility and him being her master. It was obvious in the way Sesshoumaru had held her tenderly and the way Kagome automatically searched for the demon lord whenever she rejoined them.

Everything was turning out for the best. Miroku firmly believed that Kagome deserved to be happy and it seemed that Sesshoumaru would be the one to give her that happiness, even if they don't know it yet. As for Inuyasha, well, he had lost his chance.

-+-+-

Kagome could almost taste the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they neared the village. Her sharp senses were very useful in sensing danger and in battle. However, it was during times like this that she almost wished her senses had been dull as an ordinary human. It would not take a genius to figure out the cause of this tension and she was just so tired of Inuyasha's jealousy and possessiveness. Long ago, she would have cheered at this kind of reaction from Inuyasha but now, it was just getting so old especially since Inuyasha clearly was not interested in her romantically.

Sighing in resignation, Kagome stepped into the clearing and smiled ironically as she saw Inuyasha glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru while the demon lord ignored him, his intense eyes focused only on her. However, the demon lord's tense muscles clearly showed that he was ready for any move that Inuyasha will make. They were standing on opposite sides of the clearing, almost as if waiting for a signal to attack.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said when he turned his attention to her.

"Not now, Inuyasha," she almost groaned. Ignoring his glare, Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru. "Are we running tonight?" she asked wearily, not really liking the idea but knowing that she would never go against the wishes of Sesshoumaru knowing that he really wanted her to be able to fend for herself.

"No," Sesshoumaru said as he looked down, his eyes momentarily losing its coldness as he looked down at her. "Tonight we go to your home."

The breath caught in Kagome's throat at Sesshoumaru's declaration. Her eyes brightened and she smiled warmly, similar to a child being given a bar of chocolate. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she breathed, excitement coursing through her veins.

"What do you mean go home?" Inuyasha demanded. "You're not going through the well. Kagome, do you know the destruction he would cause?"

"I know the extent of Lord Sesshoumaru's power, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and her eyes clearly reflected her sincerity. "But I also know that he is capable of restraint and discipline. He would not cause incessant destruction in my home. In fact, his presence there would ensure that my home stays safe from me."

"Fine!" Inuyasha spat bitterly. "But I'm going. I'll make sure the bastard knows where he stands."

Kagome shook her head sadly as she watched Inuyasha's retreating form. She looked apologetically at Sesshoumaru who inclined his head in acceptance. She was not sure this would be a good idea but she was really home sick already. She missed her family, especially her mother. Sometimes, she really missed being a kid.

"Rest," Sesshoumaru said. "We leave at sundown."

-+-+-

Inuyasha ran furiously towards the cave where Kikyou often stays. His mind was whirling with images of Kagome's naked body pressed against Sesshoumaru while his bastard brother's body was shielding her protectively, his arm wrapped around her shoulder almost possessively. He hated how the two had become so close. Before, it was he who protected Kagome. He was the one she always ran to when she needed help. Now, she turned to Sesshoumaru for protection and training. It was galling to think that he was losing Kagome to his bastard brother.

Seeing the cave, he slowed down until he came to a complete stop in front of the entrance. He did not know why but he hesitated a moment before entering. He almost growled in frustration as he realized his hesitation and stepped inside.

"You never hesitated before," Kikyou said when he found her at the innermost part of the cave.

Inuyasha almost shuddered as he watched Kikyou's soul stealers "nourishing" her. "I didn't hesitate," he denied gruffly. Was he that obvious?

Kikyou shrugged and faced him. "Why are you here now, Inuyasha?" she asked skeptically.

Good question, Inuyasha thought to himself. It was just after luncheon and usually, he seeks out Kikyou only after everyone was asleep. Why did he come here? "I just want to see you," he said.

Her cold piercing eyes looked levelly at him and he could swear she was reading his mind. "Because of my reincarnation," Kikyou said after a brief pause.

"What does Kagome have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I'm surprised you have to ask that," she said bitterly. "It is obvious that you are affected by the closeness of your brother and my reincarnation."

"Kagome has a name," Inuyasha pointed out irritably. "Why do you insist on calling her your reincarnation?"

Kikyou shook her head sadly. "And why does that annoy you? Before, you would automatically correct anyone who called Sesshoumaru your brother," she said coldly. "Yet you did not even notice it."

"It doesn't prove anything!" Inuyasha argued.

"Doesn't it?" she asked with an arched brow. "I think it is about time that you stop fooling yourself, Inuyasha. Open your eyes and accept the fact that what we felt for each other had died long ago."

"I thought you want to take me to hell with you," Inuyasha asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I still do," Kikyou said. "But Kagome told me something that made me realize that you deserve to be happy. Did you know that she told me that if there is anything she could do to make me alive again then she would do it? Even if it means she would forfeit her own life then she would do it because she wants you to be happy, Inuyasha. I think that is what changed me. Despite my current state of undead, I want to have a semblance of what I was then. I want to do what is right and not what I want. That's why I'm telling this to you. You need to let go of the past. I am that past and your wanting to stay with me trapped me to this world. I don't belong here anymore, Inuyasha. Accept that."

"You can't tell me what I want," Inuyasha said angrily. "You're the one I want."

Kikyou shrugged. "I hope it is not yet too late when you realize, otherwise," she said cryptically.

End chapter

Author's Note: Oh yeah! I know the Kouga lovers would definitely kill me for this but hey… you should expect something like this. You can't really expect Kagome to just up and forget that the wolves attacked her. She almost died, for crying out loud! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Kagome's Time

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Oooh! I love the reviews! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I'm actually a little pressured but I don't think this chapter would be able to live up to your expectations. I still hope you like it. R&R!

Chapter 9: Kagome's Time

"I think Sesshoumaru and Kagome should jump in together," Miroku said cheerfully as they eyed the well.

It was already sunset and Kagome was definitely nervous. She was going to bring a very powerful demon to her time and a very volatile hanyou. It didn't take a genius to realize that what she was about to do would be very dangerous, not to mention stupid. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were not exactly the closest of siblings and bringing them together in a world unfamiliar to them was absolutely not a good idea. Although she missed her family so much, she was not stupid enough to go through with it. After worrying her lips for a few minutes, she turned back to her friends and sighed deeply.

"I don't think this would be a good idea," Kagome finally said hesitantly. "I really should not go back to my time. This isn't necessary," she finished in what she hope was a cheerful tone. However, she averted her eyes from her friends knowing full well that she could never hide anything from them.

"You are allowed to be happy, too, Kagome," Miroku said gently. "Sometimes, you are too selfless for your own good. Be selfish sometimes," he joked.

Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and smiled at his adoptive mother. "Miroku's right, Kagome-chan," he said encouragingly. "Besides, if you're worried about Inuyasha's behavior, I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru would keep him in line."

Inuyasha appeared beside Kagome and lightly hit Shippo on the head. "Keh! You should be more worried about him than me," he said defensively then looked away. "But if it makes you feel better, I think Sesshoumaru is right. You need your family right now." He paused then sighed harshly. "And I promise not to do anything even if the asshole provokes me."

"This Sesshoumaru will not initiate any conflicts," Sesshoumaru said monotonously. "With anyone."

"See, there's nothing to worry about," Sango said. "Go home and get some rest. You really need a change in environment and I'm guessing your family misses you, too."

Kagome was overwhelmed with the support everyone was giving her. She smiled radiantly at everyone. "Thank you so much," she said sincerely.

Inuyasha walked towards the well and waited. "Then hurry up," he said impatiently. "It's almost dark."

Laughing, Kagome let go of Shippo and stood beside the well, reveling in the enchantment that was calling to her being, calling her back to her time. She closed her eyes as she let the warmth tickle her skin. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I'm ready," she said and was no longer surprised when she felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around her waist.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome felt herself floating through the portal. She turned to the demon lord who was looking at her intensely. In this portal, she could feel everything he was feeling. It was as if their connection was made stronger and that he could no longer block it. He was a swirling mass of repressed emotions and Kagome was overwhelmed. There were so much he was feeling that she did not know where to start but what made a very distinct impression was the feeling of longing and sadness.

Her heart went out to the demon lord who has everything anyone could ever want—fame, power, riches, good looks. And yet, he longed for simple things that other people took for granted.

Everything happened in a span of a few seconds but Kagome was forever changed by the experience. In the instant that the barrier of Sesshoumaru's mind blocked her again, Kagome knew that the reason why these things happened was because the demon lord needed her.

"I'll always be here for you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said sincerely when their feet finally touched the bottom of the well. "Remember that." She smiled at him when she saw the momentary surprise in his eyes. Then she giggled and jumped up to get out of the well before Inuyasha appeared.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything but followed her up. It didn't take long before Inuyasha joined them.

For a moment, the three of them stood awkwardly inside the small well house. She took a deep breath and tentatively stepped towards the exit. Her hand was already poised to open the door when Inuyasha stopped her.

"I just remembered that you now have sensitive sense of smell," he said hesitantly. "Don't breathe too deeply. It would be more bearable if you breathe with your mouth."

Kagome smiled and nodded, remembering the first time Inuyasha came to her time. Without another word, she opened the door after holding in her breath. Then she took a tentative sniff and cringed. "Ugh," she said. "No wonder you fainted that first time."

"Hey! I did not faint!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes, you did!" Kagome said and childishly stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Her eyes then sought out Sesshoumaru and she noticed the slight wrinkling of his nose. She giggled at this and his eyes narrowed but the amusement was there. "Welcome to my time, Lord Sesshoumaru."

His lips tilted ever so slightly before he became serious again. "Your time smells… different," he said monotonously.

Kagome laughed out loud at that. "Thank you for being so diplomatic, my lord," she said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "But **that** is the understatement of the century." After giving him another small smile, Kagome's steps became lighter as she finally stepped out of the well house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome said as she opened the door. She knew that everyone was at home. She could hear her mom cooking udon. Souta was playing another one of his video games and her grandfather was taking a nap in the living room. She was definitely home and it felt really good.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru was momentarily caught off guard the moment they were enveloped by the enchantment of the well. The warmth of the well combined with Kagome's aura was intoxicating. When he looked into Kagome's eyes, he was surprised to see the soft smile on her lips as she looked at him. It was then that it hit him that for the first time since Kagome turned into a Garou, Sesshoumaru could not feel any of her emotions. He was disappointed. Being near her and feeling different kinds of emotions through their connection was fascinating. But the warm feeling that was enveloping his being was comforting.

He was thankful and slightly disappointed when the journey to her time ended. Finally, he could feel her emotions. This time, it was different. She was happy and he did not even need the connection to determine that. Her steps were light and her face was glowing with excitement. However, it was her eyes that caught Sesshoumaru's attention. They were bright and, as much as he scoffed at this expression, even her eyes were smiling.

The moment their feet touched the bottom of the well, he knew that he was in a different place. For one thing, there was a roof above them. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome and saw something in her eyes that he could not quite define. Then she uttered words that had surprised him. She said it with sincerity that he was surprised. His guard slipped for a few seconds. He also knew that Kagome saw that small slip. The miko definitely confused him.

When finally, Inuyasha joined them, they stood awkwardly and the miko became hesitant. Her hesitation, however, did not diminish the happy glow in her. Kagome was merely nervous and Sesshoumaru understood her predicament.

Then Inuyasha broke the awkward moment by warning her about her sensitive sense of smell. Sesshoumaru could not define the emotion he felt as he watched them banter comfortably with each other. Despite Inuyasha's gruff exterior, he could clearly see the fondness he has for the miko. Sesshoumaru almost scoffed as he remembered how Inuyasha was acting like a jealous mate every time Kagome went with him on their nightly training. Yet, the hanyou did not even know what he was feeling towards Kagome. The imbecile even chose the dead one over her.

His inner musings was interrupted when Kagome's laughing eyes sought out his. Sesshoumaru felt the vestiges of the bitter emotion fade away when he became the sole focus of the miko's gaze. He also knew that she caught the slight wrinkling of his nose when he was finally assaulted by the foul smell in the air. Now he can understand what Inuyasha was referring to. He almost smiled when Kagome giggled in amusement at his discomfort.

"Welcome to my time, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a small smile.

He resisted the urge to smile again and put his mask back on. "Your time smells," he paused, trying to find words that would not be too harsh. "Different," he finally finished.

Her answering laugh was amusing. Kagome's next words almost made him smile again. Sesshoumaru slipped a glance at Inuyasha when Kagome turned to walk to the small house. He could clearly see possessiveness and jealousy in his face.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome's excited voice called the moment she slid the door open.

Sesshoumaru was assaulted by the comforting smell of cooking. Despite being human, Kagome had never reeked of bad odor. He was also thankful to note that her family also smelled pleasant. Maybe, their visit would be bearable.

-+-+-

"Are you sure he's safe?" Jii-chan asked skeptically as he eyed Sesshoumaru warily.

They were sitting around the dinner table, her family sitting opposite her, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They still haven't told them of the new developments in her life. Of course, she had told them who Sesshoumaru is.

"Kagome, whatever it is, you can tell us," her mom coaxed her with a soft smile.

She looked to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru for support before sighing audibly. They had finally finished eating and as usual, her mom sensed that this was not her usual visit home. Taking off the enchantment on her eyes that she had donned on before entering the house, she looked straight into her mother's eyes. Her mother gasped in surprise.

"Your eyes," her mother trailed. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," Kagome began. She then proceeded to relate everything that had happened and the things she found out about the nature and needs of Garou. Silence ensued after her narration. Kagome had begun fidgeting with her hand when her mother spoke up.

"At least now you would be able to better protect yourself," she said sadly. "And you now also have another protector," she said with a soft smile towards Sesshoumaru.

"Does this mean you won't be coming home?" Souta asked sadly, voicing the question that everyone was afraid to ask.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she felt the tears threatened to fall. She knew that this was the time to say goodbye. She swallowed hard and tried to talk once more but Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. She should not come back here anymore. Sesshoumaru dipped his head when she looked up questioningly up at him.

"Kagome won't be able to go home as often," Sesshoumaru started. "Whenever possible, either I or Tachi would accompany Kagome here."

Souta beamed at the news. "That would be okay!" he said cheerfully. "Kagome is the only sister I have so it would totally suck not to have her around even if it's just for a few days at a time."

"Now that that's settled," Jii-chan said gruffly. "What is your intention towards my granddaughter?" he asked addressing Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha began to sputter indignantly while Mrs. Higurashi was just smiling fondly. As usual, Sesshoumaru remained stoic.

"Jii-chan!" Kagome burst out, her face was red in mortification. "It's not like that!"

"Isn't it?" Jii-chan demanded stubbornly.

"Mom," Kagome whined.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled fondly at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru before turning to the old man. "Father, you are embarrassing Kagome," she chided softly.

Jii-chan squinted at Sesshoumaru then at Kagome before nodding. "I think my granddaughter will be in good hands," he said before nodding solemnly to himself. "You have my blessing. Just be sure to let my great grandchildren to visit me."

Kagome choked on her tea before glaring at her grandfather. "Jii-chan," she warned.

The old man raised one hand and nodded. "I won't say another word on the matter," he said.

"Thank you," Kagome said primly before resuming her tea.

After that, the dinner progressed smoothly. It was decided that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would share Souta's room after a short exchange of unpleasantries between the two. Souta will sleep with Jii-chan in the meantime. Kagome had also decided that they would only stay for a week at the most, enough time to spend with her family and to see her friends. She would also drop out of school permanently, knowing that she will never be able to live a normal life. She now belonged to the past. Surprisingly, the decision was easy enough, relieving even. It was as if a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she tried to sleep but her keen senses made it difficult for her. She could hear the noises on the street, even at this distance. Finally, she gave up around midnight. With a sigh of resignation, she stood up and padded silently to the kitchen. She was sipping her chocolate drink when she felt Sesshoumaru's approach. She settled in comfortably and waited for his entrance.

She almost dropped her mug when she saw him enter. The gorgeous demon almost gave her heart palpitations when he entered wearing only the black pajama bottoms that she found in her dad's left over clothes. Luckily, he was too busy inspecting his surroundings to look at her immediately. She was able to paste on her serene smile before his eyes landed on her negligee-clad form.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She did not know what made her wear this outfit. Usually, she preferred wearing her safe and comfortable pajamas but tonight, when her eyes landed on the midnight blue silk negligee that her mother gave her on her 18th birthday, she was not able to help herself. Before, it barely showed any hint of cleavage but after her transformation her breasts were filling it, giving anyone who looked an eyeful. Before, it stopped just above the knee. Now, it stopped mid-thigh. It did not help her that she had forgotten to wear the matching robe.

Warmth began to spread through her when she came to the realization that they were both wearing very few articles of clothing. Something ached within her, something she had never felt before. Sure, Sesshoumaru had seen her wearing nothing but this time seemed different.

-+-+-

"I see you're also having difficulty sleeping," Kagome said with a small smile as Sesshoumaru entered the quaint kitchen. "I can't blame you there. It's too noisy here. Chocolate?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, scanning her quickly. He noted the expanse of skin exposed by the garment she was wearing. "Chocolate?" he forced himself to ask, inclining his head but his senses reeled. He felt his body stir. He sniffed and a sweet calming scent enveloped him.

He watched as the miko stood to prepare his "chocolate" and his eyes immediately focused on her round bottom then down to her long shapely legs. It seemed that the peaceful atmosphere of her time was bringing about feelings that cannot be brought forward with the many dangers in the Sengoku Jidai.

Forcing his eyes away from the miko, he sat opposite her, trying very hard not to look at her and failing miserably. It was stupid to react this way especially since he had seen all of her. Besides, he was used to seeing the naked female Garou so what was so special about this one to make him react this way? She was even covered, although not by much. The creamy expanse of skin teased his senses, making him want to know what else was being hidden from him. The fact that he knew exactly what it was and how it would look made his imagination go wild. He could feel his body reacting to her.

"I never imagined how noisy this place is until I came back with such acute hearing," Kagome continued to talk as she busily made the drink for him.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to compose his raging hormones. Luckily, he was adept at masking his scent. The oblivious miko turned around and placed the drink in front of him, giving him a glimpse of a pink nipple. He almost groaned aloud at the sight. She smiled at him before going back to sit opposite him.

He took a tentative sniff before taking a sip of the hot sweet liquid. It tasted good.

Kagome beamed despite his lack of reaction. Surprisingly, he realized that the miko could read him quite accurately. She was sensitive to his minute reactions. It should have made him uncomfortable but knowing it was her made it different. He was somehow glad that someone understood him.

"So, how far away from you can I go without going insane?" she asked casually.

"Not very far," he answered half-truthfully. Sesshoumaru did not know why but he was reluctant to let her go away from him. He was already so used to her presence that he cannot think of being very far away from her. "I must be within your sensing distance."

Kagome looked at her mug, her eyebrows drawn in concentration. "That means I have to bring you with me to school," she said in resignation. Then she looked up in embarrassment, her face turning red. "Not that I don't want you to meet my friends. It's just that they would assume the wrong thing and you might get angry. They are even worse than Jii-chan and seeing me with an attractive male such as yourself would make them conclude that you and I… we… uhm… Oh hell," she gave up her rambling with a slap on her forehead.

It was amusing to see her so distressed this way. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of people assuming that they were "together" as Kagome put it. During dinner, he did not feel the usual abhorrence he should have felt when her grandfather assumed that he was interested in her in that way.

"It is of no importance," he said firmly. "This Sesshoumaru would accompany you to this school."

"All right," she sighed. "It's not as if I have any other ideas. But please, just be patient and go along with my explanation."

He nodded and proceeded to watch the enticing miko through his peripheral vision as he pretended to look around.

"Anyway, I should go get some rest," she said, standing up. "Or at least pretend to. My mom would worry if I don't. You should get back too."

Sesshoumaru tried hard not to shudder at the thought of sharing a room with Inuyasha. Despite his efforts, something must have given him away because the miko giggled in amusement.

"He's not that bad," she said. "Walk with me?"

He did not know what came over him but he stood up and began to walk with the miko in companionable silence. Just being around her brought peace to his mind, something that had been long absent in his life.

-+-+-

"Do I have to pin you on the Goshinbuku?" Kagome threatened Inuyasha. "It's hard enough explaining Lord Sesshoumaru's presence to my friends. Don't make it harder by making me explain yours."

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Souta piped up. "Let's just stay and play some video games. I got this new stuff since the last time we played."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying to be stubborn but Kagome saw his ears twitch, showing his interest in what fun the video games had to offer. The hanyou eyed Sesshoumaru warily then Kagome suspiciously and then Souta longingly. He was really a little boy at heart and Kagome had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep herself from smiling at her friend's antics.

"If I stay, Kagome would be alone with Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said doubtfully but she could sense that he really wanted to stay and play with Souta.

"What's wrong with that?" Souta piped in innocently.

"Nothing, I guess," Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Then you'll stay and play?" Souta asked excitedly like an eager puppy.

Kagome almost laughed aloud. Inuyasha, despite his grouchy ways was a softy, especially when it came to little boys. The combination of Souta's pleading and the video game did the trick.

"All right," Inuyasha said in an irritated tone but Kagome saw the fondness in his eyes as he looked at Souta. "We'll play."

Souta grinned widely and eagerly took Inuyasha's hand, dragging him inside the house. Kagome followed their progress with a fond smile before turning to look at Sesshoumaru who was staring at the closed door. She knew that the demon lord had never seen this side of Inuyasha before.

"Inuyasha is brash, impulsive, hot tempered and stubborn," she said with a fond smile. "But his heart is in the right place, most of the time. Don't be too hard on him." She knew she wouldn't get a response from that comment so she smiled widely at him as if she didn't say something so mushy. "Before we go, I need to cast a spell that Kaede taught me before we left." She closed her eyes and concentrated before lightly touching Sesshoumaru's cheeks and forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his demon marking were gone, at least the ones on his face.

She openly surveyed her work, satisfied with the over all effect. After rummaging her father's things she had found a pair of khaki shorts that would fit Sesshoumaru nicely and a black long sleeved shirt that had been loose on her father but was now complementing Sesshoumaru's broad chest and fair complexion. She had begged him to let her braid his hair to cover his pointed ears. Lastly, she made him wear her father's black sneakers, thankful that her father was always fond of buying shoes that are too big for him. When her eyes met his after her open survey of her person, she felt something akin to a kick in the gut. Sesshoumaru was one hell of a looker and she knew she would be the envy of many.

"You look great!" she piped up, unconsciously running her tongue on her suddenly dry lips. "Let's go then!"

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome as she skipped down the stairs. The little miko didn't realize that she had been eyeing him with interest. Well, he was doing the same to her. The difference was that he was doing it discretely. He had watched her unconsciously lick her lips. The sight of that tongue of hers running through her soft lips did crazy things to him.

She looked good enough to eat in a simple white skirt that barely reached her knees, violet top described by her mother as haltered when she suggested Kagome wore that and something that she called open-toed sandals of the same color as her blouse. She had let her hair to remain loose on her back, cascading in soft waves that sparkled healthily.

Everything in this time was different from his. It was confusing if not for Kagome's chatter explaining everything to him from the television to airplanes. This world was interesting just like this girl.

"We're here," she said as they entered a building teeming with humans her age. "We're just in time for lunch break so we'll see a few friends of mine."

He could feel her anxiety and he nodded to assure her that he would "play along" as she so aptly put it.

"Kagome!" a high pitched voice called out.

Sesshoumaru saw three girls running to their direction. They were all wearing the garment the miko used to wear before turning into a Garou.

"Long time no see," Kagome said cheerfully, excited to see her friends despite her anxiety. "I would like you to meet L—Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, meet my three best friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi."

"Your grandfather said you were out of the continent because of some illness that you needed to be treated abroad," Yuka said with a mischievous smile.

"I guess you met your boyfriend there, did you?" Eri asked with a sly smile. "He's gorgeous!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak. She was already red in embarrassment and she was shooting him apologetic glances. "Actually— " she tried again to cut in.

"And you look great! You seem healthier," Ayumi said. "Maybe Sesshoumaru is good for you."

_That is because I was never ill in the first place,_ Kagome's thoughts ran through his head. He was amused at her evident unease but he really did not mind being called her "boyfriend", already knowing the meaning of the word as she explained it to him through their thoughts. What these humans thought did not bother him the least.

"So why aren't you wearing our uniform?" Ayumi asked.

"That's because I'm dropping out," Kagome said sadly.

"Why?" the three girls chorused.

"I'm moving out of the country," Kagome said. "Something came up and I have to leave permanently. It's just something I have to do."

_I can't do this! I am so not good at lying! _Sesshoumaru heard her thoughts clearly and decided to help her. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, noting the round-eyed stares directed at his large hand covering Kagome's smaller one. He knew what they were thinking and it was the best he could think of. "Kagome is coming with me," he said firmly.

The three girls squealed and it was all he could do not to cover his ears. He also felt Kagome flinch, knowing full well that she was experiencing the same ringing in her ears.

"You mean you two are getting married?" Yuka demanded. "So soon?"

"Isn't Kagome too young?" Ayumi asked

"Is she pregnant?" Eri asked, round-eyed.

Maybe it was not such a good idea to say that but it was already done. "We are not getting married yet," he answered. "She will study abroad with me and no, she is not pregnant."

"You are one lucky girl," Eri said.

Kagome blushed deeply. "I am," she said sincerely and smiled at him. That small smile from this single slip of a woman made him feel confusing things that he had never felt before.

"O-oh," Yuka said. "Slut alert," she whispered.

He heard Kagome groan before pasting a huge smile on her face to greet an approaching girl wearing the same clothes as the other girls except that her skirt was shorter and her blouse a little too short, showing off skin whenever she so much as walked. The girl was wearing the rogue geishas in his time used for their lips and cheeks and her hair was so red it must have been dyed. She walked with an exaggerated sway of her hips and her smile was that kind of smile women used to seduce men. Compared to Kagome who was naturally beautiful and graceful, this woman was definitely artificial from her appearance to her movements. Sesshoumaru had to suppress an instinctive shudder as the woman's eyes landed on him and a spark of interest lit her eyes as he surveyed him.

"So nice to see you Kagome," the woman said in her best bedroom voice which was nothing compared to Kagome's cool relaxing voice that becomes a little husky in the morning.

"Nice to see you too, Hikari," Kagome said sweetly._ Not! _Her mind countered and Sesshoumaru almost grinned.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Hikari said nonchalantly. "I suppose you haven't heard the news that Hojo-kun and I are together now. So, where have you been? I hope your illness have already gone away."

_Uh! It's not as if I wanted Hojo's attention in the first place, _he heard Kagome say in her thoughts in exasperation. "Oh, I've already heard that one," she said allowed. "Eri told me over the phone a few months back. "Anyway, I've been away for a few months."

"She's been out of the continent being treated," Ayumi interjected.

"And she met her boyfriend there, Sesshoumaru," Yuka said triumphantly.

He could feel the miko feeling uncomfortable but he could also feel her disdain towards the insignificant mortal. Instinctively, he placed his arm on Kagome's shoulder and looked at the artificial woman with distaste.

"Isn't he absolutely gorgeous?" Eri asked. "And because you are such a good friend of Kagome's, you would be the very first to know that she is permanently dropping out of school. She will be studying overseas with Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru could see the satisfaction in the eyes of Kagome's three friends as Hikari's eyes narrowed in envy.

"So, you're pregnant and getting married early?" Hikari sneered. It was all he could do to stop himself from clawing the malicious smirk off her face and from the gasp from Kagome's friends Sesshoumaru assumed that they wanted to do the same.

"Actually," Kagome said with disdain. "I'm not yet getting married. There really isn't any reason to since I'm not pregnant. It's just that I decided to have my education abroad and Sesshoumaru is the swaying vote for me to accept a scholarship there. Unlike other people, I have brains."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hikari asked.

Kagome smiled sweetly but there was a glint in her eyes that told Sesshoumaru that sweet Kagome would not be pushed around. "Exactly what I said, Hikari," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have matters to attend to."

Sesshoumaru allowed the miko to lead him inside the building followed by her three friends, leaving a fuming Hikari behind.

"Nice one, Kags," Yuka said proudly.

"As if she could ever compete with you," Ayumi said smugly.

Eri giggled. "She kept bragging about her and Hojo-kun," she said. "The poor guy only wanted you. Unfortunately for him, Hikari set eyes on him because of you and Hojo was too nice to say no to her."

"Someone should really teach him to say no," Kagome said. "He's a nice guy." _Too nice for me_, he heard her continue in her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru felt satisfaction when he heard that, not that he was interested in the type of man the miko wanted. He just did not want any complications and having someone she loved here in this time would make her stay in his time complicated. His growing attraction to her had nothing to do with his satisfaction.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 10: R&R

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Okay, so I know everyone is prepared to kill me now for not updating. I have a very good explanation for disappearing for such a long time. My laptop was stolen and unfortunately my external drive was in the same bag as my laptop at that time so everything I worked hard for was gone in a snap. It was so hard to rewrite everything especially when I felt really stupid for losing everything. I'm still not sure this would work out well, I still think that what I wrote before is better but here goes nothing. I hope you'll still continue to read and review my work. I'll try to upload regularly now and keep my new external drive in my pockets at all times! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Rationalizations and Realizations

The phone rang for the fifth time and Kagome zoomed inside. Sesshoumaru was in the living room with Souta and Inuyasha, watching as the two played Tennis on the Wii. She giggled as Inuyasha made a happy jig when he scored a point. As usual, the demon lord had a bored look on his face but Kagome could detect a certain interest in him.

"Hello, Kagome speaking," she answered.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri said cheerfully. "Yuka, Ayumi and I had been planning a small outing tomorrow. We planned on going to the amusement park. We'd be glad if you join us especially since you're leaving us."

Kagome smiled but she faltered when she realized she couldn't go. She wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would like to go to an amusement park with her friends. "I'm sorry, Eri," she began sadly. "I don't think I could go."

"Why not?" she asked. "You could bring Sesshoumaru with you."

She bit her lower lip, wondering how to convince them that she could not go. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, she noticed him looking at her. She knew that the demon lord could hear her conversation and she smiled reassuringly at him. She was about to say no again when Sesshoumaru spoke softly so that only she could hear.

"I will accompany you and your friends," he said softly.

"Wait a sec," she said to the phone and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure? There will be lots of human there."

He nodded and Kagome beamed gratefully at the demon lord.

"Okay, Eri," she said to the phone. "We'll be there!" She placed the phone down after a few minutes of chitchat and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You will do something in return for that favor," he said in his usual monotone but Kagome detected a slight lilting, indicating his amusement.

She grinned and turned to the screen where Sesshoumaru kept his gaze. "Oh, and what is that, my lord?" she asked playfully.

"You will show your world to this Sesshoumaru," he said.

Her grin widened and her voice lowered to a very soft murmur so that Inuyasha would not overhear. "Why don't we go now?" she asked. "I can go in these clothes and you can go on those."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her; his eyes crinkled a little as he listened to the excitement in her voice. "Then we shall go," he said. "Meet me outside in a few minutes. Mask your scent."

"All right," Kagome said and stood up to go back to her room.

She quickly went to her drawers and counted her savings. She was about to jump out the window when her mom cleared her throat from the door. Kagome smiled sheepishly at her mother, a soft blush staining her cheeks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to tour him in return for accompanying me tomorrow to the amusement park with my friends," she said in explanation. "I'm sorry if I forgot to ask your permission, Mom."

Her mother smiled. "I heard your whispering since I was right behind you," she said amusedly. "Here, take this."

Kagome's eyes widened as her mother handed her a piece of plastic card. "My own credit card?" she asked excitedly.

"Use it responsibly," she said. "And buy Lord Sesshoumaru something that would fit him. It would be quite useful since he would be a constant visitor here." Her mom winked before closing the door behind her.

Kagome grinned and jumped down from the window. She saw Sesshoumaru waiting under the Goshinbuku tree wearing her father's clothes. He was wearing another khaki shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt. It fit all right but it didn't suit him. Kagome grinned to herself as she remembered her mom's parting words.

"Let's go," she said and led the way down the stairs. "First stop, the mall. We need to get you some clothes that would suit you."

"Hn," he said thoughtfully and Kagome beamed at him.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru had felt Kagome's restlessness as they stayed inside the house for two days after going to her school. He could clearly feel her excitement as Eri called her followed almost instantly by disappointment when she realized she would not be able to go. So, he had decided to accompany her to this amusement park. It would take her mind off her problems for a while and he could discover more of this future.

He had found an explanation for his agreement to go to the amusement park. What he was having trouble explaining to himself was his reason for this impulsive tour of this time. All he knew was he had the sudden overwhelming urge to spend time with Kagome without Inuyasha's constant irritating presence. He knew Kagome would not want to take Inuyasha with them on this little outing when he had made the suggestion. He felt warmth course through him when he felt Kagome's excitement at his idea.

The walk to the mall had been full of chatter in the miko's part. She had pointed at buildings where she watched movies, ate her favorite pastries, stayed with her friends just to drink coffee and many others. As she talked about these places, Sesshoumaru saw glimpses of her life here as just another human girl who did not have to worry about cursed jewels, demons and other creatures. But despite all the things that happened to her, she had remained happy and positive. He could not help but admire her.

"So, here's one of my favorite places," Kagome's cheerful voice broke through his musings. "This is the mall. The place where we can get anything we could possibly need!"

He almost shook his head at her obvious exaggeration. However, a few minutes inside the mall proved that Kagome was indeed telling him the truth. It was a huge market that was beyond even his wildest imagination. It was teeming with people with their families and friends. Some carried many purchases while others were merely there to stroll and meet with friends. He discretely looked at everything and he was amazed at what he saw.

"Come on," Kagome said as she took his hand impulsively, her small warm hand wrapping around innocently around his larger one. "Let's get you some clothes then we can eat lunch and continue with your tour."

If this was not Kagome, his normal reaction would have been to rid of anyone who dared touch him of their limb. However, Kagome would always be different, he knew that now. The way she made him feel gave her this right. Her hand touching his hand as she led the way felt somehow right. Her occasional smiles thrown his way were something he was not use to getting from anyone except Rin. However, unlike Rin, Kagome fully understood his nature. Rin was too young to realize that he was a ruthless killer.

His musings were stopped again when Kagome stopped in front of a row of clothes. She then began to rummage through the clothes, scanning each article with critical eyes. Once in a while, she would thrust a certain article of clothing in his arm. A few rows later, she beamed and dragged him to a small room.

"Try these on," she said, indicating the clothes in his possession. "I'll wait here."

He nodded and went inside the small cubicle. After trying on a pair of clothes, he went out to see Kagome's reaction. She eyed him from head to foot and it did not escape his notice that she was appreciating the way the clothes fitted him. He must admit that the clothes of this time showed off his lean body perfectly. She nodded and he went back inside to change to another set before she again inspected his appearance. The cycle repeated until he was able to try on all five sets of clothes that she had chosen for him. He normally would have felt ridiculous parading in front of someone like this, instead he was basking in the appreciative way Kagome surveyed his form. He never felt the need to impress anyone with his looks especially since he knew that most find him attractive, may it be human or demon. But seeing that look from Kagome made him feel different. He felt warm whenever her gaze touched him and it was an odd feeling, pleasant but very odd.

"I can't decide which set to buy for you," Kagome mused when he had changed back to the ones he was originally wearing. "They all look good on you. Let's just get everything. It's a good thing they're on sale today!"

Sesshoumaru almost shook his head at Kagome's candidness. She never hesitated to throw out her compliments.

"Let's go get something to eat," she said happily. "I feel like eating one huge serving of rare steak. You would absolutely love it!"

The demon lord looked forward to the rest of the day. There was much to learn about this time and its current occupants, specifically a certain dark haired girl with an inexhaustible amount of energy.

-+-+-

They had been enjoying large servings of rare cooked steaks when Kagome spotted Hojo entering the steakhouse. She did not know whether she should be happy that she saw her friend or not. However, once Hojo beamed her one of his wide grins, Kagome was not able to resist and she grinned back, missing her sweet and thoughtful friend.

"Hey, Kagome," Hojo greeted as he stopped beside their table.

Kagome stood up and gave Hojo a hug. "Hey, Hojo," she greeted back. She then turned to Sesshoumaru who had obviously enjoyed his steak seeing as he had already finished it. The demon lord was looking stoically at Hojo's hand clasping hers. She discreetly pulled her hand and smiled at Hojo. "I want you to meet Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Hojo."

Sesshoumaru stood up and shook hands with Hojo who was looking at Kagome questioningly. "Pleased to meet you," the demon lord said formally, mimicking the characters he had watched in the television.

"Is he your boyfriend that Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were talking about?" Hojo asked with a small sad smile.

Kagome felt a tiny pinch in her heart at the sad smile. "Yes," she said softly. "I'm sorry I was not able to see you at school. There were matters I needed to attend to."

"It's all right," Hojo said as they all sat down. "I heard you dropped out."

She nodded. "I'll study abroad," she said. "But I'll still be returning once in a while."

"I see," he said sadly. "I guess it would be a long time before we see you again, huh?"

"Yeah," she said a little saddened by that fact, too. She would really miss her friends in this time. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who had his poker face on. "Well, I guess we'll be going now. I'll see you around." She smiled to soften her leaving before standing up.

Hojo nodded and smiled back at her. "Please take care of her, Sesshoumaru," Hojo said as he also stood up.

Sesshoumaru nodded at Hojo before turning to follow Kagome out. She smiled at Sesshoumaru knowing that what Hojo said was an insult to the demon lord.

"Thank you for not reacting to his words," she whispered.

The demon lord looked down at her and inclined his head. "He did not mean it as an insult," he said. "It was his acceptance."

"Acceptance of what?" she asked, confused by his words.

"That you can no longer be his," the demon lord said simply.

She did not know what to say to that so she simply nodded and let herself drift into silence. She was never used to silence and felt awkward in those times but with Sesshoumaru, silence seemed to bring about a new level of closeness between them.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome who was walking beside him. They had gone to many places that Kagome had missed. In each place, he had discovered things about her. They had gone to the library where the librarian had talked to Kagome, commenting on some new books that Kagome might be interested in, mostly, they were historical writings. Then they went to Tokyo tower where she had told him that her father used to take her and Souta there every weekend. Of course, he could not forget the coffee shop where there was a picture of her with her friends laughing together as they shared a cup of coffee. She obviously had a very peaceful and happy life here. It was surprising that she remained as she was even after being thrust in to his violent and unknown world.

His mind went back to the boy who was obviously in love with the miko. He had first seen Kagome break into a wide grin that showed him how happy she was before he saw the reason for that smile. There was a certain pang inside of him and he realized that he wanted Kagome to smile like that when she sees him; her eyes alight with happiness and her smile so wide that no one would miss how happy she was to see him. It did not sit well with him that he was envying the way Kagome responded to this boy.

Then he turned and actually saw the cause of Kagome's happiness. It was painfully obvious to him and to everyone who would only glance at his face that he was deeply in love with the miko. It was the way he looked at her with such longing and affection, that she was the only one that could cause him such happiness that had him feeling somehow inadequate. As he looked at the way they interacted, no matter how short it was, he felt that this was how Kagome deserved to be treated, with such affection and adoration.

Hojo's quiet acceptance that Kagome would never return the same feelings made Sesshoumaru respect him. He had retreated gracefully and although he was saddened by the fact, he had accepted Kagome's decision. He wondered whether Kagome would find someone like him back in his time. Would she find someone who would love her so deeply there, someone who would be willing to sacrifice his own happiness for hers?

He imagined Tachi who had willingly defied his orders to get to Kagome on that first night. Sesshoumaru imagined them together and something inside him rebelled at the thought. He cast that feeling aside and snorted. The miko would decide who she would be with. He was in no position to say who she should or should not choose.

"You seem disturbed," the miko said quietly, smiling at him softly.

He looked at her smiling face and listened to the concern in her voice. He then realized that he always wanted to see that smile directed at him and to hear her concern for him. He always wanted to hear her musical laugh. He always wanted her near him, her warm presence enveloping him in peace.

Sesshoumaru shook those feelings aside. He had no business entertaining any kind of feeling. He had no right to relax his guard around anyone. There were many who needed him and depended on him. But he did not need anyone. He chanted this silently even as Kagome's body shielding him from Tessaiga's attack played over and over in his mind.

"It is nothing," he answered Kagome. Nothing, indeed.

"You can talk to me, you know," she said sincerely. She did not wait for his answer but instead she grinned widely at him. "Let's go watch a movie. I'm sure Mom won't mind if we're late."

-+-+-

Inuyasha sat atop the Goshinbuku. It was almost midnight and they have yet to return. He cursed his carelessness again for the hundredth time. He was too busy playing with Souta that he had not felt the disappearance of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. When he asked Mrs. Higurashi, all she said was that Kagome would be safe with Sesshoumaru so he should not worry.

"Feh!" he mumbled. "If she only knew that Sesshoumaru is a heartless killer then she would be worried to."

He quietly dismissed the fact that he did not think Sesshoumaru would harm Kagome in any way. He also knew that Sesshoumaru would never intentionally cause any disruption in this time. He had given his word and after observing them for some time now, he had come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru would ever do anything to upset Kagome. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was that latest revelation that had him worried. Somehow, Kagome was able to make Sesshoumaru genuinely care for her.

His ears perked up when he heard Kagome's prattle from below the shrine. She was obviously happy and had enjoyed going out with Sesshoumaru. He could not imagine how anyone would enjoy spending time with a silent icicle like Sesshoumaru but Kagome obviously did.

The two finally emerged from the steps and he could see Kagome grinning happily as she walked beside Sesshoumaru who seemed more relax than Inuyasha had ever seen him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded as he landed noiselessly on the ground in front of Kagome who stopped abruptly. He threw Sesshoumaru a dirty look before waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome's grin widened even more. "Just around," she said happily. "Did you have fun playing with Souta?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the question and the way Kagome had failed to respond with defiance at his demand. "It was okay," he mumbled.

"Good," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Kagome walked past him and into the house, Sesshoumaru right behind her.

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe it was time for him to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. It was time for him to admit that Kagome would be safe with his brother. He needed to see Kikyou.

-+-+-

The next morning, Kagome woke up bright and early. She opted to wear low tight-fitting jeans and a red shirt. She wore her sneakers and went down. Sesshoumaru was already clothed in one of the sets they had bought yesterday. He looked gorgeous in jeans that accentuated his powerful thighs and a white sports shirt that showed off his wide shoulders and muscled chest. His hair was already braided, hiding his pointed ears.

Inuyasha was sulking. No doubt, he was already informed of her outing with Sesshoumaru and her friends.

"Good morning," she greeted everyone.

"Good morning, Kagome," her mom answered. "Lord Sesshoumaru's clothes look nice on him."

She beamed. "I know, Mom," she said. "Well, anything I put on him looked good."

"Feh!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I'm going back today. They might be worried that we had already killed each other here."

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "All right Inuyasha," she said. "We'll follow in a couple of days. Don't worry about us here."

"Who's worrying?" he asked gruffly before turning to go to the well.

She looked worriedly after Inuyasha until she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him," she said softly. "He's just not yet used to not protecting you."

Kagome smiled at her mother. "He'll always want to protect me," she said. "Even if I can protect myself better, he still won't stop trying to shield me from everything."

"Of course he won't," Jii-chan spoke from the stairs. "The boy cares for you. But he should accept the fact that he can't have both you and Kikyou. You deserve better than that, right Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Yes, she did deserve better than that. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who nodded and smiled.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru did not know what to make of this amusement park. Different scent of food and people assaulted him. People all around were laughing and screaming gleefully that he began to wonder how they could possibly feel happy and scared at the same time.

"I know what you're thinking," Kagome said with a grin. "You think it's stupid that we enjoy scaring ourselves stupid."

He raised an eyebrow at her perception. He looked around and spotted her friends. "I believe that those are your friends," he said and inclined his head to the group.

Kagome looked and smiled at Sesshoumaru before leading the way. "This is a place where we usually go to have fun," she explained. "It's where we go to experience some thrill, to make our adrenaline rush, so to speak. It's fun and exciting. At least it used to be until I experienced the thrill, excitement and suspense of the Sengoku Jidai."

"Your time seemed safer," he agreed.

"But a lot more polluted and boring," Kagome retorted.

They were almost upon her friends when Sesshoumaru bumped into someone. He looked at the offender and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru, long time no see," Akatsuki, a monkey youkai grinned at him. He looked human with his chocolate brown eyes and laid-back grin. His facial markings and aura were disguised by an enchantment like his. The youkai glanced at Kagome and smiled. "You still look just as lovely, Kagome. It's always a pleasure seeing you." He took bowed down and kissed the back of her hand.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's confusion. Obviously, she had not yet met Akatsuki yet. "Akatsuki," he said, giving Kagome the name.

"You are very kind, Lord Akatsuki," Kagome responded, taking the hint.

Akatsuki grinned. "You must remember to call me Akatsuki next time," he said. "Those titles are a thing of the past."

"As you wish, Akatsuki," Kagome said with a small smile.

"I'd like to stay and chat but I have business to attend to," Akatsuki said and winked at Kagome who blushed.

"Who is he?" Kagome whispered as soon as Akatsuki had gone.

"He is one of the heirs to the Northern Lands, the youngest son of the taiyoukai of the North," he said.

Kagome nodded. "Apparently, I'll soon meet him sometime in the future," she said, her brow furrowing. "Or sometime in the future when we return to the past. That sounds even more confusing," she said with a giggle.

He almost shook her head at her. Finally, they were upon her friends who had enveloped Kagome with a hug as soon as they joined them. They chattered simultaneously that it was almost impossible to make sense of everything that they were saying. He looked at Kagome who was smiling and laughing. She did not seem to have any problem understanding everything they were talking about. He contented himself to watch and listen to the young miko as she relaxed and enjoyed her time with her friends.

Once in a while Kagome would look at him and give him one of her smiles as he walked beside her. The day went by in a blur. He had accompanied them as they went to each "ride". It would have been boring for him except that it amused him how Kagome had pretended "excitement" as she screamed happily, throwing him a secret smile and a glance.

They had also introduced him to different kinds of food like ice cream, cotton candy and fruit shakes. He would have to say that ice cream was better than the pop corn that they ate at the movies yesterday.

Watching them play in the shooting range had also been amusing especially since Kagome had a difficult time trying to miss the targets with her acute senses. He had trained her well and she was trying so hard so that her friends would not notice how much she had improved. Then Kagome handed him the gun after explaining mentally how it worked. It was too easy for him to get the biggest stuff toy for Kagome which made her friends sigh in wonder at the "sweetness" of it.

After doing everything that could possibly be done in the amusement park, they finally sat down in a restaurant and waited for the fireworks to begin as they ate their food, al fresco. Kagome's friends were groaning as their feet complained being worked out the whole day. He and Kagome had not even broken a sweat but Kagome was complaining and laughing right with them.

Sesshoumaru looked to his side as a waitress bowed to him. He felt her aura and knew that she was also a youkai. He nodded to her acknowledgement of his station. It seemed that youkai had learned to live with human in this time, hiding their strength and not preying on the weak to retain the peace. Instead, they were working with the human race, cohabiting in a world and enjoying the same things. He wondered what had brought this on and his glance strayed once more to the little miko who was able to put together a group with a hanyou, taijiya, monk, demon and miko who interacted like a family. It had been impossible then but this little slip of a girl made it possible for a group of very different beings to co-exist and care for each other.

The start of the fireworks cut through his train of thought and he watched the colorful display of lights with the girls ooh-ing and aah-ing. His eyes strayed back to Kagome who caught his eye and smiled at him.

She mouthed a "thank you" to him before looking back up. He looked back up and let the memory of that smile and gaze bathe him in serenity.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 11: Shi No Dansu

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! It had pushed me to write faster. I was not able to check this thoroughly because of my busy schedule so forgive me if there are wrong grammar, misused words and typographical errors. Oh, I forgot, Sesshoumaru only have one arm. I only assumed that Kagome's friends would not mention it because it would be rude. Haha… That's just an assumption on my part. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 11: Shi no Dansu

Her week at her home was over but she didn't feel as bad as she would have knowing that she would be going back here to see her family and her friends. It might not be as often as she wanted to but at least she would be able to see them. Kagome sighed as she stood up, stretching leisurely. Taking another bag, she packed it with some of her clothes since she would be staying at the feudal era longer.

Inuyasha had left three days ago, finally convinced that she would be safe in her own home even with Sesshoumaru present. Kagome knew it was because of Kikyou. She smiled sadly to herself as she was again reminded of the fact that Inuyasha was and always will be just a friend because he could never allow her to be otherwise. Kagome was a little surprised to realize that her sadness was not caused by her plight but was caused by her regret that Inuyasha could never be with the only woman he would ever love. He was denied so much and he lost so much. He deserved to be happy, and yet, he was burdened heavily with doubts, insecurities and responsibilities.

Gliding down the steps, Kagome was greeted with a familiar scene, her mom cooking in the kitchen, Souta playing video games, Jii-chan snoring beside the table and Sesshoumaru, wearing a white shirt and denim shorts, flipping through one of the ancient books that Jii-chan owned. She smiled to herself at the sight of the demon lord who had easily become comfortable with her family. He may not admit it out loud but he was not indifferent to her warm loving family. The taiyoukai treated both her mother and her grandfather with respect. Kagome expected Sesshoumaru to just ignore Souta whenever the boy would approach him and ask him something. However, the demon lord would answer his questions with the fewest words possible. Maybe the Lord of the West has a soft spot for children, especially inquisitive and intelligent children like Rin and Souta.

"Mom, we'll be getting back to the feudal era today," she said after kissing her mother on the cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly. "I know, dear," she said. Her eyes strayed to the demon lord who was reading with interest. "You are lucky to have someone like him looking out for you. He and Inuyasha are both protective. I'm glad you have two of them."

Kagome smiled sadly at her mother. "It's different now," she said. "I can take care of myself better. I'm no longer just a mere human."

"But you're still my little girl," her mother said tearfully. "Be careful, Kagome."

"I will, mom," she said. "Don't worry about me. Well, we better get going. I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back but I'll try as soon as possible."

Her mom nodded sadly before turning back to face her daughter. "Are you leaving now?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, mom," she said with a sigh. "I can feel Lord Sesshoumaru starting to become restless. He is someone who takes his responsibilities very seriously and he has lots of those in his time."

"Take care, Kagome," she said before giving her a hug.

-+-+-

Inuyasha paced back and forth as he waited at the Bone Eater's Well. He had left Kagome and Sesshoumaru in her time a few days ago because he felt the urge to talk to Kikyou. He had been observing his brother and Kagome and he was becoming uncomfortable every time he noticed how much they were attuned to one another. In most cases, they understood each other without words being said. This was, in itself, not really odd considering that Sesshoumaru is now Kagome's master. Garou and the current head of the Inu clan always have this connection. They can communicate through their minds and they can feel each other's emotion when they are together, unless one would block the other.

However, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, it seemed different. It was as if they had a bond deeper than the ones they should be sharing. He felt Kagome changing and he did not like it. Kikyou did not help either with her cryptic comments.

He was about to stalk off back to the village when he felt the well's magic. It glowed briefly and he knew that they had finally come back. He waited for them to appear and soon a blur of white shot out off the well and landed to the edge of the clearing. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene.

Sesshoumaru's hand was wrapped around Kagome's small waist just as her hand was wrapped around his. It would not have bothered him if not for the fact that Kagome was looking at his half-brother's face with a small smile and softness in her eyes that were usually seen whenever Inuyasha did something unexpectedly sweet for her. He watched as Sesshoumaru gently let her down but his hand lingered on her waist until Kagome stepped away from him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, turning to him with a smile. "How is everyone?" she asked him while Sesshoumaru acted as if he was not even there, the bastard.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "Go and take a look yourself. It's not as if you were gone very long."

Kagome shrugged indifferently and headed towards the village. Inuyasha watched again as she turned back to Sesshoumaru and gave him another warm smile before turning back to run to the village. When he turned back to look at his half-brother, Sesshoumaru was also gone, no doubt wandering about without going too far.

Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it.

-+-+-

Kagome was greeted with a chorus of welcome the moment she stepped inside the hut with Rin and Shippo at the lead. Sesshoumaru, as usual, retreated somewhere at the edge of the village to ensure that no danger was about. Inuyasha was just behind her. He was uncharacteristically silent and she briefly wondered on the thoughts running through his head. Shrugging the thought off, she focused her attention on the children and their friends, knowing that Inuyasha would tell her if he wanted her to know.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" she asked cheerfully even as her senses followed the demon lord's route through the forest, noting that he moved fast, darting around in an unpredictable manner in the forest.

"We've been traveling a little around this area," Sango said. "Kikyou had been helping us but we just found one shard."

Kikyou was helping them. How did she feel about that? It didn't seem to hurt all that much anymore. Aside from a very small twinge, she didn't feel insecure and inadequate, not anymore. She smiled at them. "I guess we need to scout farther away," she said. "I think we've covered this area pretty well already."

Miroku nodded with a grin, shooting a knowing glance at Sango. "I agree," he said. "So I was suggesting that we move to the Western Lands. We rarely go to that area before due to obvious reasons. Now, there really is nothing stopping us from searching there."

"Oh yes!" Rin said happily. "The Garou would also help us, I'm sure! Then Tachi-san would not worry about Kagome-chan!"

Sango's brow rose at that statement, her interest obvious. Kagome could also feel Inuyasha's gaze boring on her back and she stiffened defensively.

"Of course Tachi will worry," she said defensively. "He is our alpha and I am now a member of his pack. Besides, he was the cause of my transformation so he feels responsible for me."

"Even though Lord Sesshoumaru is with you?" Miroku teased.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. "It's not like that at all," she argued lamely. "He's like a protective older brother."

Inuyasha snorted. "Besides, why would Tachi want her?" he asked. "Most of the Garou female will willingly throw themselves at his feet. He wouldn't be interested in Kagome."

They all waited for Kagome's 'Osuwari' but none came. She didn't care what Inuyasha thought when it came to matters like that. Why would she when he was hung up with a dead priestess made of clay?

"Whatever, Inuyasha," she said flippantly and grinned at the others. "I'll go tell Lord Sesshoumaru, myself." She could feel him approaching and her grin widened, oblivious to the considering glances that her friends were exchanging. Kagome was unaware that her eyes were sparkling and her smile was beautiful as she turned and walked briskly towards the forest where they all knew the demon lord was prowling.

-+-+-

"Did you see that?" Miroku said in wonder. "Kagome is smiling, really smiling at the thought of talking to Lord Sesshoumaru! I haven't seen that smile for a while now."

"And no 'osuwari' for Inuyasha," Shippo said in wonder. "Wow."

Rin grinned. "Kagome-chan is real pretty when she smiles like that!" she said happily. "I hope Lord Sesshoumaru always make her smile that way."

Inuyasha looked stunned, still looking at the door where Kagome disappeared a few minutes ago. He jerked his head back when he heard Rin's comment and glared belligerently at the child. "Sesshoumaru can't be the reason for that smile," he said gruffly. "She's just happy because she saw her family."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha," Sango said with a snort. "Deny all you want but apparently, our Kagome enjoys spending time with your brother."

"Who would want to spend time with an ass like him?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.

"I expect, someone who had spent years with an ass like you," Sango retorted.

Everyone laughed at Inuyasha's indignant snort. However, the hanyou knew that he could never win against his friends so with a last glare and a "feh" he went out and started to hunt for their food, leaving his friends snickering in amusement.

-+-+-

They stayed the night at Kaede's hut and as usual, Kagome went out with Sesshoumaru for their nightly trainings. Their trainings always end early now and most of the time, they spent the rest of the night in a cave somewhere to sleep. She had gotten used to staying in her dog form even in sleep. She no longer needed conscious effort to sustain the form and her body's endurance had improved, allowing her to stay in that form even when she was tired. At times, he would allow her to venture on her own, keeping her within sensing distance. He could feel her training herself in the use of her powers.

Sesshoumaru was impressed with Kagome's continuous improvement. Aside from her physical improvement, her control on her powers had been developing. She can channel her powers into anything and she had started training using it without any medium.

Their progress to the Western Lands was slow since they were just walking with humans. On the second day, they passed the border to his lands and were still a day away from his dwelling when their peaceful journey was interrupted.

The day was sunny when black clouds began rolling followed by the unmistakable buzzing of Naraku's poison insects.

"Don't you dare, Miroku," Kagome said when she heard the tell-tale sound of beads. "Leave them to me."

"What do you mean leave them to you?" Inuyasha demanded. "You can't even hit a target even if your life depended on it!"

Kagome growled. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "Wanna bet on that?" she asked challengingly.

Sesshoumaru saw the glint of determination in Kagome's eyes. She turned to him and inclined her head in question. She was asking him to face the insects on her own.

"You're letting her?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Well, if you're not going to help her then I will."

"Don't," Sesshoumaru said warningly. "Garou are immune to most kind of poison."

Miroku stilled Inuyasha's hand. "I think Kagome needs to do this," he said. "We could always interfere if things don't go well."

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome said with a smile. She inclined her head towards Sesshoumaru before moving ahead to intercept their welcoming committee.

His eyes fixed intently on the miko, clad only in one of her "shorts" and "shirt". Her hands glowed faint pink tinted by white sparks. When the horde of insects was near, she lifted her hands slightly and flicked them gracefully. A ribbon of pink came out from each of her hands, very similar to his youki whip. Then in one fluid emotion, she jumped high into the air and twirled, her arms moving in arcs effortlessly as if dancing to a tune that only she could hear. The sight was mesmerizing. Her hair moved around her as her hands moved gracefully around her in precise and fast movements, creating a deadly shield that swiftly took care of the insects.

It took only a few seconds for Kagome to take care of the horde, landing softly on the grass. Her hair floated about her, indicating that her power was stirring; knowing that Naraku or at least one of his minions was near.

Sesshoumaru's eyes took in Kagome's rigid back. She turned to them and he saw her eyes tinged with red. "He's here," she said, her voice rough.

Everyone prepared to battle at those words. There was a blur and then Naraku was standing behind Kagome. They all stiffened as the hanyou caught each of Kagome's hands in tentacles. Then another wrapped around her slender throat.

"Very nice, Kagome," Naraku said, his handsome face only an inch from Kagome's. "But what will you do now?"

"You really want to know?" Kagome mocked. Then she grinned and then she glowed pink, purifying the tentacles that held her. When her arms were free, she flexed her right hand, turning it into claws before jamming the claw inside Naraku's chest. When she pulled her hand, she was already holding three pieces of purified shikon fragments. The hanyou's puppet disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Facing her friends, she smiled. "I got three shards," she said. Then she cocked a brow at Inuyasha. "You were saying?"

"Sesshoumaru's youki whip?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "That's the best you could do?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "One of my experimental abilities," she said nonchalantly. I used to do some gymnastics when I was a kid. It's a kind of dance. Those are some of the moves. I call that _Shi no Dansu_." (Author's Note: Translation = Dance of Death, Thank you to juusan'ya for providing me with the Japanese term.)

"That was both graceful and deadly," Sango said in awe.

"Thank you," she said as she turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes twinkling.

Sesshoumaru was pleased. This was the first time she had shown him that little trick. Whenever they trained she always used a medium, a rock, a leaf, a stem, anything that she can get her hands on. However, she would always tell him that she wanted to try something but was not ready to show him yet. So, this was it. He couldn't be more proud and flattered.

"I want a bath," Kagome said, stretching. "Could we use Ah-Un and Kirara? I really want to get there soon."

After everyone agreed, they sped off towards the dwelling. Throughout the run, Sesshoumaru was further pleased to note that Kagome was able to keep just a few paces behind him, her exhilaration obvious as they sped through the forest. Yes, she was proving to be a worthy pupil.

-+-+-

"They're almost here!" Sachi said excitedly.

Tachi looked up from his silent contemplation of the Koi pond. This was where Kagome always spent her time when she was doing nothing. He missed the miko who had easily forgiven him his transgression.

"I knew it!" Sachi exclaimed. "You like her!"

"You know no such thing," he said and stood up.

"Of course I do," she said disdainfully. "You've been drifting ever since she left and I could always feel your worry for her despite the fact that she is with Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Plus, you always become high-handed with me when you are hiding something that you don't want anyone to know."

Tachi grimaced. Nobody knew him better than Sachi and he knew that he could not deny his interest in Kagome.

"You could always pursue her," she suggested mildly.

Tachi sighed. "I couldn't," he said reluctantly. "Sesshoumaru needs her more than I do."

"Sesshoumaru?" Sachi asked, surprised. "You're sure?"

He smiled. "Sesshoumaru needs someone he would protect with his life, not out of any sense of loyalty, responsibility or duty but because of something deeper. You understand me, don't you? He needs someone he could never live without."

"And you believe this someone could be Kagome?" Sachi asked skeptically.

"Yes," he said without any hesitation. "Kagome is the only one who could be that someone."

His sister was silent a moment. "Kagome had suffered a lot while loving Inuyasha," she said quietly. "The same might happen again with Sesshoumaru. Those two are both stubborn."

"Then I would have to make a little prodding," he said with a grin. It was fortunate that his interest in Kagome was just starting. It had not yet developed into something deeper and so he could still set it aside and allow a different relationship to develop.

Sachi grinned as understanding dawned. Then she giggled. "Well, I'd be happy to help," she said cheerfully as they stopped near the gates. "I can't imagine how a jealous Sesshoumaru would behave."

-+-+-

"Tachi, Sachi," Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she neared. She could sense the two near the gates even before the wind blew their scent her way. Her smile grew as she saw them waiting for them with smiles on their faces.

Kagome slowed when she entered the garden grounds then launched herself at Sachi who readily caught her with a laugh. She then turned to Tachi and threw her arms around him. "I missed you both," she said before disengaging from the chuckling Garou.

"We missed you more, little miko," Tachi said affectionately, keeping his arm around her waist loosely. "It's been quiet here without you."

She snorted at that. "Quiet?" she repeated mockingly. "Yeah, right. As if Jiro and the others could ever keep quiet."

Sachi grinned. "Well, they are harping on us," she admitted. "They always ask when a certain lovely miko would return to us. Do you, by any chance, know this miko?"

The miko wrinkled her nose at that. "Jiro still fancies himself the ladies' man," she said fondly, remembering the boyishly handsome Garou. "Anyway, I need a bath. I'm sure Naraku's stench clings. Gah!"

Chatting animatedly with Sachi, she disengaged from Tachi with a brief warm smile and followed her friend inside. She was so absorbed with Sachi's update that she missed the intent looks Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were giving Tachi as the alpha male of the Garou pack grinned at them innocently before following them in. Something like satisfaction gleamed in Tachi's eyes as he noted the Inu brothers' intent stare.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fling herself on Tachi impulsively. Unlike the time when she did that to him by the well, the miko did not retreat from Tachi in embarrassment. She simply smiled radiantly at the Garou before turning to Sachi, allowing Tachi to let his arm wrap around her small waist.

Then he saw the fondness in Tachi's eyes as he gazed at the miko. For centuries, Tachi had never shown any lasting interest in any female. Of course, he had the occasional tumble with some youkai and some of the Garou but there were no meaning to them. What Sesshoumaru saw in Tachi's eyes as they gazed at Kagome was something he had never seen in his cousin. For reasons that were beyond him, he felt threatened.

Retreating to his library, he tried to justify the advantages of Tachi actually courting and mating Kagome. It would be convenient for everyone since they were both Garou. At least he knew who would benefit from Kagome's power if they mated. The many uncertainties concerning Kagome would be resolved. There would be no more fear that Kagome would find a reason to leave. It would strengthen her bond to the pack.

However, if Kagome did mate with Tachi, she would no longer be able to spend as much time with him as before. Sesshoumaru stopped dead on that thought. Why should it even matter to him if the miko's time with him would lessen? He had spent centuries without her spending any time with him. He had survived. Why would less time with the miko affect him? The answer hit him hard. Sesshoumaru had found companionship with the miko. For so long, he had lived isolated emotionally from others. With Kagome, he found peace and freedom. She amused him and she felt comfortable with him. He did not know before that he needed those things because he never had them. Now that he had a taste of what it felt like, he was reluctant to let that go.

It was selfish but he was not really known for his generosity. But what could he do to deter them?

Sesshoumaru growled at his train of thought. He was not even sure if there was something developing between Kagome and Tachi. He never really jumped into conclusions before. With a disgusted snort at his uncharacteristic mind rambling, he stood up and decided to patrol his lands to ease his mind.

-+-+-

Kagome paced the gardens. The sun was already setting and they were finished with their dinner. Lord Sesshoumaru had not made an appearance and she did not really know why that had disappointed her deeply. Since their return to the palace, she had not seen or felt him. She felt abandoned. Frustration welled inside her at the thought.

The demon lord had accompanied her because it was the practical thing to do but now that he didn't need to stay near her, he took the first opportunity to take off to only kami-knows-where. It bothered her that while she was enjoying their nightly trainings and runs, he was waiting for the time when he will be free of her. She sobered at the thought. Well, what did she expect? That he would rather run with her and train with her than do whatever it was that he was doing as of the moment? Kagome snorted at herself. Yeah, right, Kagome. Dream on!

Shaking the disappointment and hurt that she did not have the right to feel, Kagome faced the setting sun. She would just have to find Tachi and ask him to go with her. He seemed to genuinely like spend time with her.

That decided, Kagome strode purposefully towards the Koi pond where she could feel Tachi. She found him lazily watching the fishes swimming about. He looked up when he felt her approaching.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me," Kagome said, flashing Tachi a hopeful smile. "You see, Sesshoumaru trains me every night. Since he isn't here, I was hoping you would at least come with me so I could find a place to train?"

Tachi grinned at her. "No problem," he said. "I know just the place."

Kagome grinned happily, momentarily forgetting her disappointment. "Great!" she said. "I really appreciate it. I'll just go change then I'll come back here."

"All right," Tachi said indulgently, I'll wait.

-+-+-

Sachi approached Tachi when Kagome left. "Did you feel that?" she asked curiously.

Her older brother nodded. "It was fascinating," he said. "Kagome is like a box of mixed emotions. She changes them in a matter of second. It was interesting. I wonder if Sesshoumaru is the cause of these whirlwind of emotions."

"If she has been spending most of her nights with Sesshoumaru, then most probably, he is," Sachi said. "I think your idea has merit. I saw the way he looked at you when he noticed your arm on Kagome's waist. It was as if he was trying to read your intentions."

"That's exactly what he is doing," Tachi said with a grin. "Now, this little excursion with Kagome is a great way to test our theory. There is no real problem with Kagome. She is so easy to read and she would talk to me. Sesshoumaru would be much difficult. I suggest you make sure Sesshoumaru finds out that Kagome and I had gone alone somewhere."

She nodded, excitement welling in her. "I'll be sure to mention that to him when he returns," Sachi said. "Now, here's our future lady."

Tachi inclined his head and surveyed Kagome's appearance. She was wearing her own clothes, a simple black shirt, khaki shorts and running shoes as explained by Kagome when he asked earlier in the day.

"Are you coming with us, Sachi?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Oh no," Sachi said with a mysterious smile. "Someone has to stay and keep watch."

Kagome threw her a confused glance but merely shrugged. "All right," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Sachi watched as her brother and the young miko disappeared into the night with an expectant gleam in her eyes.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 12: GreenEyed Inu

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks to all those who continue to read my work. Your reviews always make up my day. Thank you so much! Here's the next installment. Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 12: Green-Eyed Inu

It was nearly midnight when Sesshoumaru got back from his successful hunting. The patrolling had been productive since he was able to kill a bear youkai with a tainted shikon fragment. Tucking the fragment away, he journeyed back after taking out some steam. Fortunately, the bear youkai had been strong. It was able to satisfy him sufficiently for the time being.

He was almost at the library door when he stopped dead on his tracks. While he was entering, he was unconsciously scanning the palace for the familiar aura of his subjects and Inuyasha's companions. After a thorough sweep, he realized that the aura he was specifically searching for was not there. The miko was not here. Sesshoumaru continued to the library and sat in thoughtful silence, not even bothering to try and read the scrolls on his desk. Again, he scanned the palace. He noted that the miko was really not inside so he scanned the Garou grounds. What he found out disturbed him. Both Tachi and Kagome were not here nor there. In fact, they were the only ones missing.

He did not care to name the emotions that he was starting to feel at that thought. Shrugging the feeling away, he was about to go to his chambers when he felt Sachi approaching. He decided to sit down and wait for her.

"There you are," Sachi breezed in cheerfully. "I was wondering when you would be back. We missed you at supper. Anyway, I came here to tell you that Tachi is with Kagome so you need not worry about her. It seems that she was feeling a little restless so she asked Tachi to go with her."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said with as much stoicism as he can manage. He did not know why he was feeling a trifle irritated at the thought that Kagome was with Tachi, alone.

Sachi scanned the scrolls piled neatly with labels. "Of course, Tachi was only too glad to go with her," she said conversationally. "He had been hoping to get to know Kagome more now that she is back. I think he has grown fond of her. I do hope that this time it will develop into something deeper. Well, I wouldn't really be surprised since Kagome is such a special girl."

Sesshoumaru sat there, listening to Sachi's excited voice as she rambled on about Kagome and Tachi. He wanted to growl at her, his annoyance rising with every word that came out of her mouth. Yet, he did not dare give any indication of his growing irritation.

"I'll leave you then," Sachi finally said.

He suddenly wanted to rip something to shreds. His claws lengthened and he had to suppress the urge to destroy whatever his hands could come in contact with. Breathing deeply, he stood up and decided to let off some steam. Somewhere, some youkai would share the fate of the bear youkai he had disposed off earlier.

-+-+-

"So, what kind of training do you have in mind?" Tachi asked as they stopped in a valley at the boarder of the Western Lands.

They had run as fast as their speed would allow and Tachi was pleased that Kagome was able to keep pace with him. It seemed like Sesshoumaru not only trained her but also helped her develop her body.

"Stay here," Kagome said as she went farther from him. "There's this technique that I'm trying to perfect and I would greatly appreciate someone's input. It's a bit dangerous so I need you to stay away from me."

"All right," he agreed, intrigued. "Does Sesshoumaru know about this?"

Kagome's eagerness dimmed a little before she plastered on her wide smile. "I planned on asking him tonight since he saw me use it once when we encountered a horde of youkai but…" she trailed and shrugged. "I call it Shi no Dansu since I used a certain dance from my time."

"Okay," Tachi said. "Show me."

He watched as Kagome flicked her wrists and ribbons of pink came out from each of her hands. It didn't take a genius for him to figure out that this was inspired by Sesshoumaru's youkai whip. She gave an experimental flick of her hands before looking back at him.

"I need you to throw stones at me, injected with your youki," she said. "Move as fast as you can in random directions. I want to improve my aim and my reflexes."

He nodded and did as she told, shooting at random directions to throw stones and broken branches at her. Tachi was impressed. Kagome was able to cut through everything that he threw her way and it appeared as if she was only dancing with the ribbons twirling any way she wanted it to. Her hair floated about her as she moved gracefully on the grass, her feet light, as she skipped and twisted to deflect everything.

It was beautiful and deadly, very much like Sesshoumaru. That display had vanquished any doubt in his mind that Kagome was perfect for Sesshoumaru. He stopped throwing and stood, watching patiently as she stopped her movements, her hair floating down slowly. The ribbons retracted and she looked up. Her eyes were clouded with a touch of sadness.

"I…" she whispered softly. He would not have heard it if he was human. Kagome sighed. "I was thinking of him when I thought of this technique." Her eyes widened in wonder, making it plain that she had only realized this fact just now.

"Sesshoumaru," Tachi said. "I remembered him as I watched you. It was both beautiful and very deadly especially for youkai."

Kagome looked up at the crescent moon. "Yes," she said. "Beautiful and deadly."

As Tachi looked at Kagome with that bittersweet smile on her face as she thought of Sesshoumaru, he knew, without a doubt that the miko was at least half in love with the stubborn taiyoukai.

"So, what can you say about it?" she asked, obviously shrugging away her sadness and forcing an eager smile on her face.

"It's a very good technique," Tachi said. "It's both defensive and offensive. The difficulty lies when you battle a taiyoukai and he gets close. It would be difficult to use that technique in those situations. Taiyoukai, as you well know, do not get purified easily."

Kagome listened and nodded thoughtfully. "I need something for closer proximity," she said. "I have a few ideas but I still have to work on it. I'll show you when I have something definite."

"All right," he said. "Are we going back now?"

"It's just after midnight," Kagome said with a sigh. "Well, if you want to then we could go back."

She sounded so disappointed that Tachi could not have gone back even if he wanted to. Being with Kagome wasn't such a trial, anyway. "We could stay out longer if you like," he said.

"Cool!" she exclaimed happily. "We could hunt shards."

"Sure," he said smoothly.

"Great! Let's run!"

Tachi grinned. "Let's," he said and darted after her.

-+-+-

Sachi was grinning happily when she entered the palace for breakfast. Kagome and Tachi had not yet returned and for sure something that she should not miss would happen. She could literally smell the tension in the palace. Humming to herself, she entered the dining room and found everyone there except Tachi and Kagome.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" Sango asked when Sachi had settled.

Sachi sipped her tea and smiled sunnily at them. "Don't worry about her," she said flippantly. "She and Tachi went out last night. They probably got carried away."

"Kagome is alone with Tachi?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what I said," Sachi said. "You don't have to worry. Kagome can take care of herself. In any case, Tachi would ensure that she gets back safely."

Sachi kept her eyes on Inuyasha's angry face, watching Sesshoumaru at the corner of her eyes. She happily noted that the demon lord kept his focus on his meal but his face and eyes were as blank as he could make it. That in itself was a sure sign that he was trying to conceal something.

"I'll look for them," Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Don't do anything rash, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Everyone remembered the first time Kagome had run with Sesshoumaru and forgot to get back before dawn.

Inuyasha rounded on the monk. "Rash?" Inuyasha demanded. "Kagome is with Tachi. He's second to Sesshoumaru when it comes to experience with women."

Sachi decided to prod further. "Kagome is a big girl now," she said wisely. "Besides, Tachi would never do anything Kagome would not want him to do. He's fond of Kagome."

"That's it!" Inuyasha cried out angrily. "I would go after them. You can all sit down and drink your tea but I have to make sure that Kagome is safe from opportunistic assholes."

"Oh, all right," Sachi said with a feigned sigh. "I'll go with you in case things get messy. I wouldn't want Kagome caught between you and Tachi. Are you coming, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stood up gracefully. "Indeed," he said.

"You might as well," Sachi said. "I wouldn't be able to stop the two of them if I have to make sure Kagome is safe."

"If that's the case, I'm not going to miss this," Miroku said with a knowing smile thrown Sachi's way.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be going to," she said.

"Just stay out of my way," Inuyasha growled before stalking out.

-+-+-

Tachi looked up at the shaft of light coming in from the mouth of the cave. Kagome lay snuggled against his side in her dog form. They had encountered two youkai with the tainted shikon shards. The first one was easy enough to dispose, a rat youkai. The second one had been a raven youkai. It took them longer and the youkai was able to injure Kagome's shoulder. Then it rained hard and they had to seek refuge in a cave because it was difficult to see and dangerous to continue traveling. He took off most of his clothes but decided to keep his hakama on for Kagome's sake. Kagome had changed into a Garou in order to preserve her modesty.

The rain had finally stopped falling and light filtered inside. He debated on waking Kagome to start back to the castle. He ran his hand absentmindedly against the soft silky fur on Kagome's back and smiled when she gave a low rumble of contentment. They might as well get back.

He was about to give a little shake when he felt the others approaching and decided to let the events unfold. It was bound to be interesting. A wicked gleam entered his eyes and he quickly got his haori and draped it over Kagome before going back and snuggling closer to Kagome. He was stroking her fur leisurely when Inuyasha entered followed by Sachi and Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku brought up the rear.

Tachi took in Inuyasha's shocked face as he took in his semi-naked state and Kagome's discarded clothes beside the dying fire. Then he saw Sesshoumaru's blank look as he looked at Kagome rumbling contentedly as he stroked her fur. It was more than what he really bargained for.

"Kagome, we have company," he whispered in her ear and smiled as it twitched before her eyes opened sleepily.

Kagome looked to the mouth of the cave and Tachi had to smile as her eyes lit up when her gaze went to Sesshoumaru. She was about to bound over to the lord but he tightened his arm briefly around her and stood up, placing himself between Kagome and a fuming Inuyasha.

"Wasn't it enough that you turned her into a Garou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, not again," Sango said and looked at Kagome who was darting confused glances at Inuyasha and Tachi.

Tachi inclined his head. "Your assumptions are unfounded," he said calmly but his stance was alert. He did not want to fight Inuyasha but he wouldn't risk Kagome being hurt.

"Inuyasha, stop," Sesshoumaru commanded coldly.

"For crying out loud, Inuyasha," Sachi said exasperatedly. "If you would calm down a minute, you would realize that your conclusion is wrong."

Inuyasha growled angrily. "What more evidence do you want?" he demanded.

Kagome darted quickly in front of Tachi and growled menacingly at Inuyasha. A white glow enveloped her body and she turned back to her human form. She covered herself as best as she could with Tachi's haori then glared at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she said angrily. Her eyes were narrowed and her voice was quivering with suppressed emotion. "Everything points out to us having sex." Inuyasha flinched at the word and Kagome lifted her chin in defiance. "Everything but the most telling evidence, our scent."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears flattened as he realized his mistake. He looked worriedly at Kagome's angry face.

"I'm sick of this!" Kagome finally burst out. "I'm so sick of you acting the jealous lover. I'm so sick of you acting like you owned me. I am not your property, Inuyasha and I never will be. You blew that chance long ago when you decided that I'm just a cheap copy of the woman you love."

It was the first time Kagome had voiced her feelings like this and Tachi felt even more protective of her. He stepped closer and placed a comforting arm around her quivering form. He felt her relax against him and he squeezed her arm softly. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "I'd like to get back now," she whispered. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

Tachi smiled reassuringly at her. He turned to Sachi and Sango. "I'll go out with the others," he said to them. They nodded their understanding and stepped forward to comfort Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was already on his way out. Miroku knew better than to let his lecherous tendencies get the better of him with two obviously jealous inu youkai. Inuyasha followed hesitantly with a last look at Kagome's back.

Outside, the sun warmed them and they all settled to wait. Inuyasha sat against the mouth of the cave with Miroku. Tachi followed Sesshoumaru to the edge of the forest, far from anyone of their companions' hearing. He knew that the demon lord wanted to talk and he was only too happy to accommodate.

A silence ensued when Tachi and Sesshoumaru finally stopped. The mouth of the cave was still visible from their vantage point but Inuyasha would not be able to hear them if they kept their voice low.

"I would mate her if she would allow me," Tachi said after a few seconds of silence. "But she wouldn't."

Sesshoumaru turned to him with narrowed eyes. The demon lord took exception to the fact that Tachi so easily read him.

"Don't even pretend you don't care, Sesshoumaru," he said. "It's obvious that you do. You wouldn't be here if you didn't give a damn about her."

"Do not presume to know me," he said dismissively.

Tachi smiled. "We grew up together," he said. "Sachi and I know you more than you even know yourself."

"You knew me," Sesshoumaru said, stressing the past tense. "Not anymore."

Tachi's smile vanished. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru!" he burst out. "Stop being stubborn."

"What's wrong?" Kagome's voice interrupted them.

"Nothing," Tachi grumbled and accepted his haori back. "Are you set to go?"

Kagome nodded and gave a small smile. "You go ahead," she said. "Sango, Sachi and I will hang back a little. We'll stay within sensing distance."

Tachi glared at Inuyasha when he opened his mouth to protest. The hanyou quickly shut his mouth and walked ahead.

"All right," Tachi said.

"Thanks," Kagome said and walked back to where Sango and Sachi waited, taking care not to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze.

-+-+-

"What was that about?" Sachi asked Kagome when they felt the others were too far away to hear them.

Kagome wanted to pretend she did not know what Sachi was talking about but she never really was good at lying. "I don't know," she admitted. That wasn't the whole truth. She couldn't meet Sesshoumaru's eyes because she was scared. Last night, she had admitted to Tachi that Lord Sesshoumaru was indeed the inspiration for her new technique. She did not even realize that until last night. That revelation and the fact that she felt abandoned by the demon lord were enough to make her feel defensive.

"Sesshoumaru was worried about you, too," Sango said gently. "When he arrived at breakfast, his eyes briefly rested on your empty seat."

She didn't want to hear it. It was enough that she felt this way but to be reinforced by her friends' imaginary observations of Sesshoumaru would be too much. She didn't want to hope anymore. This was something that she was positive would head into another disaster if she so much as encourage it. Lord Sesshoumaru was her master and they were honor-bound to protect each other. That was all there was to it.

Stubbornly, she remained silent, not acknowledging aloud that she heard Sango's comment. She would not entertain such thoughts. She could not afford to.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sachi asked.

Obviously, Sachi could feel her turbulent emotions.

"I…" she tried to talk but she couldn't get out a word. She didn't want to do any of these now. Letting her sadness and confusion free, she gave up fighting the urge and allowed the white glow to envelope her. When she had fully transformed, she ran ahead, ignoring Sachi and Sango's calls. She could feel them running after her but she couldn't stop. She had to get away from everyone.

Kagome felt her friends ahead of her and darted in random directions. They were all after her now. Summoning all her will power, she blocked them all from feeling her then she masked her aura and scent before going around in circles. She couldn't face them now, not with all these inexplicable emotions. She needed time alone to sort it out. Running, she kept within Tachi's sensing distance, confident that she hid herself well. She was desperate, not stupid.

Guilt flooded her as she felt their worry at her unpredictable stunt but she couldn't really show herself to them. Opening her mind to Tachi, she sent him a message to convey to the others before blocking him out again. Then she darted off again randomly to ensure that he was not able to trace her.

She just needed time alone to think.

-+-+-

"Kagome said she needs some time to think," Tachi said wearily to the others. He tried to locate Kagome but she shut him out again. "She said she would keep within sensing distance but she asked us not to look for her. She would come back when she is ready."

Sesshoumaru felt frustration rising. Kagome contacted Tachi, not him, her master. Then again, Tachi was the alpha of her pack. It was understandable that she chose to inform Tachi instead of him, right? He always valued ranks. Tachi was her immediate leader. It was a valid argument but why did he feel as if Kagome disregarded him? The fact that she avoided his eyes in the cave also made him feel unimportant to her. Why did it even matter?

He did not know what to think. He felt possessive over the miko. When he found out that she went out with Tachi alone, he reacted the way Inuyasha always reacted when Kagome went out alone with him. He acted like no other man had the right to go alone with her. Finding them together in the cave, snuggled together almost made him want to rip out Tachi's arms from her. It was a foreign feeling for him. And now, his worry added to these confusing feelings.

Before she shut them all out, he felt her turbulent emotions. Confusion. Fear. Rejection. Sadness. Those were the foremost emotions that sprang at him when he tried to look in. Sesshoumaru did not know what to do; all he knew was that he wanted to soothe all those away, to make everything all right for her again.

"Scatter the Garou in groups," Sesshoumaru said. He would give her what she wants but he would also ensure her safety. He would give her a larger space to run through without endangering her sanity. "Always stay on alert. Any sign of Naraku or his minions should be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Don't argue, Inuyasha," Sachi said sharply when Inuyasha was about to protest. "Kagome wants this. All we can do is to make sure she is as safe as possible."

Sasshoumaru agreed. Kagome will show herself when she is ready. They would all just have to wait.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 13: Ambush

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: I'm back! Here's another installment of my story. I hope the fight scene is okay for you. This is my best effort! I so suck at writing fight scenes! Oh and by the way **Sesshoumaru has ONE ARM only**. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. R&R!

Chapter 13: Ambush

It had been a week since Kagome had left. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had started to become edgy especially when they were around each other. Everyone was worried of their missing friend, even the other Garou had been on a look-out to spot Kagome. They were instructed to report any sighting but they were not to pursue her unless Kagome approached them first.

Inuyasha had ranted the whole week, telling anyone who would listen that Kagome could not possibly survive alone. This was the first time she was separated from their group for a certain length of time. She had no experience in hunting game. Sesshoumaru knew better, he had seen that the miko had survival skills during their nightly trainings. Her keen senses and instincts as a Garou guided her.

Once in a while, Kagome would open up to one of them to report. It irked Sesshoumaru that she never once opened up to him. Every time he heard a report from someone that she had contacted him or her to tell everyone that she was all right, the feeling that he did not matter to her intensified, leaving him with a hollow feeling. It was as if she was placing a distance between them that had not existed when they were traveling with Inuyasha. What had happened when they returned that made her act this way?

No matter how many hours he spent pondering the events after they returned, he could not identify a specific reason why Kagome would distance herself from him. He had nothing to do with her fight with Inuyasha which was the only major thing that happened after their return and before her impulsive bolt. And yet, inside the cave, she wouldn't even meet his eye.

He was making his daily rounds, keeping himself open in case Kagome wanted to communicate with him when he felt Inuyasha coming to him fast, Tachi right behind the angry hanyou. He could hear Tachi trying to reason with Inuyasha to no avail. In a few moments Inuyasha burst through the clearing where he decided to wait.

"I'm going after Kagome!" Inuyasha declared. "You can't stop me."

"That is debatable," Sesshoumaru drawled tauntingly. They had been itching for a fight and he would gladly give Inuyasha what he wanted.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said angrily and bared his claws. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha jumped him but he was faster.

He had the hanyou pinned on a tree, his claw wrapped around the whelp's neck as he dangled a few feet above the ground. Inuyasha struggled futilely against his grip. Sesshoumaru let his sharp claws prick Inuyasha's neck. A trickle of blood ran down the hanyou's neck.

"This is stupid," Tachi said in a hard tone. Sesshoumaru may be his master but they were also related, giving him the license to tell him if he was acting unreasonably. "We're all worried about Kagome but that is not a reason for the two of you to be at each other's throat. This isn't helping Kagome."

Sesshoumaru almost growled in annoyance but let Inuyasha down. He was about to turn back to the palace when he felt Kagome's pain and fear. When he turned to Tachi, he saw his cousin's glazed eyes. He was clearly feeling the strong emotions from Kagome.

"Kagome," Tachi said, agony clear in his voice. "You have to get her now," he said to Sesshoumaru who did not need to think twice. He was the only one who could get there fastest.

He used his youkai speed the minute he felt her exact location. He found her in a cave, in her dog form. She was lying on her side, her eyes closed and her breathing labored. Sesshoumaru found himself beside Kagome in a flash; his hands shook a little as he extended it to her.

Her eyes opened as she felt his hands on her blood-soaked fur. He saw the relief in her eyes and the white glow transformed her back to her human form.

"What happened?" he asked calmly despite the rage that was building inside him.

"Ambush," she said weakly before her eyes drifted shut.

Sesshoumaru made a very conscious effort to reign in his violent emotions. Kagome needed to be cared for. He removed his pelt and wrapped it around the miko's battered form. She had bruises everywhere and there was a big sword wound on her midsection. Gently, he cradled her back with his good arm before forming his youki cloud underneath them.

In a matter of minutes, they were already landing on the castle grounds. Everyone was gathered there, they also sensed Kagome but they knew it would be faster if he went alone.

"What happened?" Tachi asked worriedly, stepping towards them.

"Ambush," Sesshoumaru said in a growl. He transferred Kagome into Tachi's waiting arms reluctantly. He wanted to keep her close but with his one arm, he didn't think he could get her inside carefully.

He followed closely as Tachi walked towards Kagome's chambers, Inuyasha and the others trailed behind. Each one of them was deep in thought, worry for Kagome foremost in their minds.

"Do you have any idea who ambushed Kagome?" Sachi asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru shackled his rage and nodded stiffly. "Snake," he said coldly. He remembered clearly the stench of Asuka, the leader of the tribe on one of the marks on Kagome's body. What troubled him most was the fact that the snake youkai was tainted by the shikon. Were they working with Naraku or was the involvement of the shikon just coincidental?

"They are more tenacious than that wolf tribe," Sachi said angrily. "If I find those whores trespassing in our lands, I'll make sure that they are marred for life!"

"At least we know that Kouga would no longer attack Garou from now on," Miroku mused. "I believe that he really felt something for Kagome. After the mistake he did, I'm sure he would never attempt to capture Garou again."

"And why do you think that?" Sachi asked haughtily. "He is one of the most stubborn youkai I had ever met."

"Because Kouga is in love with Kagome," Sango said matter-of-factly. "He would never willingly do something that would hurt her. Since Kagome is a Garou now, he would no longer attack your kind."

Sachi's brow rose. "Interesting," she said. "It seems our little Kagome is has more lethal charm than we credited her."

"I believe so, too," Sango said with a meaningful glance at Tachi, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who were hovering over where Kagome was being treated by another Garou named Cho.

-+-+-

She was totally surrounded. Kagome clamped down the urge to throw up at the overwhelming evil from the snake youkai surrounding her. They were all tainted by the shikon no tama and it was all she could do not to faint from the permeating evil.

Asuka, the leader of the snake youkai tribe was a sultry female with exotically dark complexion, flaming red hair and yellow snake eyes. There were dark green scales covering her breasts and her womanhood but that was the extent of the cover. She was beautiful and menacing. Kagome had no doubt she had used her womanly charms to lure humans to their death.

"Go ahead, Garou," the dark snake youkai sneered, her forked tongue slithering out as she spoke. "Call for your pack. We would need more than one Garou if we're to keep you sane."

Kagome was sorely tempted to do as she says. Jiro and Manta were near, she could feel their calming presence but she did not want to put them in danger as well. There were a dozen snake youkai pursuing her. They wouldn't be able to take them all on. Growling at the youkai, she prepared to attack. This would be tricky but she had to get away before she could call for help.

Jumping up high, Kagome transformed back to her human form and released her whips. She had been able to purify two youkai before she felt the excruciating pain on her stomach. One youkai had been able to slash at her midsection before she got purified. Stumbling, Kagome gave another flick of her wrists, eliminating two more youkai behind her. Once the formation had been broken, she turned back to her dog form and ran as fast as she could towards the river. They were behind her but no match for her speed.

Jumping into the river, she let the water wash her away, soothing the scrapes and wounds she had acquired in the battle. When she spotted a cave, she held onto a branch and cloaked her presence as best she could and crawled inside. She collapsed, maintaining her dog form in case she needed to flee. Then she let her pack and Sesshoumaru feel her.

The instant she let down her guard against her pack members and Sesshoumaru, she felt safer. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to appear beside her. Her heart sang the moment her eyes laid eyes on the demon lord who had haunted her thoughts during the past week. His presence alone had soothed her. She dropped down her guard and returned back to her human form. It didn't matter that she was totally naked. He had seen all of her and never once taken advantage. With him, she was safe.

"Ambush," she answered weekly to answer his question. Then she let the darkness to finally claim her.

-+-+-

"We're losing her!" Cho said her panic obvious when Kagome's breathing became erratic.

"I thought Garou are immune to poison," Inuyasha demanded, unable to contain his worry for Kagome. The desperation in his eyes mirrored the turbulence Sesshoumaru was feeling.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to go to Kagome. He leaned more closely to the door. Through the day, she had been burning with fever and her breathing had been labored. Her heartbeat was weak and he was trying his best not to show them that he was also worried, more than worried, he felt fear clawing at him at the thought of losing the miko.

"We're immune to most poison," Sachi explained. "But the poison in her blood stream is not common. It's a mixture of the most potent poison from different kinds of poisonous youkai. I think the only way to neutralize it is to inject inu poison to her blood stream. However, there is no assurance that she would live because her body is already weakened and the process would be extremely painful."

Kagome began to thrash around, whimpering pitifully as her body fought the poison in her blood.

"Is there no other way?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sachi looked straight at Sesshoumaru's eyes. "None," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He approached the futon where Kagome was thrashing wildly. "Inuyasha, Tachi, hold her," he commanded.

"She might die!" Inuyasha argued.

"She would die anyway if we don't do something," Tachi said. "At least in this case, inu poison is unlikely to kill Kagome. It would fight off the other poison in her body."

"Do it Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I think this is going to work. If worse comes to worst, we have Lord Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga." He said the last statement grimly.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha held Kagome's arms while Tachi positioned himself to secure her legs. Sesshoumaru flexed his claw and let the poison surface. Then he slashed methodically at Kagome's arms, legs and midsection, injecting his poison in her blood stream. He fought the urge to close her eyes as pain registered in her features. He wanted to cover his ears from the scream that tore from her throat as the pain intensified. He knew she was in pain and he could do nothing to help alleviate it. It was the hardest thing he had done in his life but it was their only hope to save her.

Kagome's thrashing became even wilder. Tachi and Inuyasha were obviously as affected as he as they watched her face. She was crying, her tears mixing with her sweat as she thrashed her head. Her hands had turned into claws as she tried to claw at her burning body. Inuyasha held on tighter. Her tortured screams filled the room. He was secretly glad that Rin and Shippou were sent to the other side of the palace.

Sesshoumaru watched and let her pain flow through him. Howls were heard outside as the pack felt Kagome's suffering. They could block her out but they chose to share her pain. In a way, they felt responsible for her. He could see the same pain reflected in Tachi's, Sachi's and Cho's eyes.

_Kagome, you're not alone,_ Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's mind. _Feel us with you. Come back to us._

Another ear-splitting scream filled the air then Kagome stilled. Her heartbeat was too weak.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

The miko did not stir. Then her breathing stopped and all tension left her body.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to shake her when finally, he felt her heartbeat started to become stronger and she started breathing more evenly. He felt weak in the knees but he fought the urge to slump down in relief. She was going to make it.

"She's going to be all right," Sachi said with a tired sigh.

"Thank kami!" Sango said with feeling.

Inuyasha visibly relaxed and slumped back on his haunches. "Stubborn woman!" he muttered his face softening as he looked at Kagome's relaxed features. "I should have known better than to doubt her stubbornness."

Sesshoumaru felt a slight caress in his mind and knew that Kagome was reassuring him that she would be all right.

-+-+-

"I didn't give you the shards so that you could fail me, Asuka," Naraku said angrily.

Asuka looked at Naraku contemptuously. "We didn't anticipate that the Garou had miko powers," she said disgustedly. "Since you failed to mention that little fact."

Naraku snorted. "You will keep your end of the bargain or I'll get the shards back," he growled threateningly. "And don't bothering offering the use of you and your minions' body. I am not interested. I want the miko."

"We will get her," she said angrily. "Next time we will have the miko."

"Very well," Naraku said.

The snake youkai started back to her tribe. Naraku contemplated the turn of events. He had not anticipated that acquiring the miko would be this difficult when he found out that she had been wandering the Western Lands alone. Now that she was back under the protection of Sesshoumaru and the Garou pack, he was sure that she would be more protected especially after this attack by the snake youkai tribe.

His patience was wearing thin. He wanted Kagome in his hands, if not as his mate then as another part of him. She had proven time and again that the potential of her power was almost inexhaustible. He would have her one way or another.

"Kagura," he called. "Keep watch. Report to me every other night. I want to know their every move. Be careful not to get detected. I do not want to alert them. They would be on their guard as it is."

Kagura smirked and bowed to hide it then she left.

-+-+-

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Inuyasha asked belligerently.

They were outside, patrolling. It was the fourth day since the incident with the snake youkai and Kagome had not yet awaken yet.

"Her body is still recuperating," Tachi explained for the umpteenth time. "It has sustained too much damage both in and out."

"She looks all right to me," Inuyasha argued.

"The damage inside her body is more severe," Tachi said with an exasperated sigh.

Inuyasha shut up. "You felt it, didn't you?" he asked quietly. "You, Sachi, Sesshoumaru and the pack. You all knew how she was feeling."

Tachi watched the hanyou's face. "Yes, we did," he said. "It was our punishment for ourselves for not taking care of our own. If we were more vigilant in patrolling the land, we might have at least prevented the snake tribe from trespassing and finding Kagome. We were too lax. It was our fault."

"I wish I had felt it too," Inuyasha said. "I promised to protect her."

"Imagine what your brother is feeling," Tachi said. "Kagome is under his protection and she was within his lands. She should have been safe. He is after all, Sesshoumaru."

A silence ensued. "How did it feel?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes.

"It was like fire was running through our veins," Tachi said. "When Sesshoumaru began injecting his poison, it was like needles were piercing every part of us. That was how Sachi was assessing the situation, by feeling what is happening within Kagome."

"Kagome didn't have to go through that," Inuyasha said guiltily. "If I hadn't overreacted again, she wouldn't have run away. She wouldn't have been alone."

"What's done is done," Tachi said. "We couldn't undo what happened but we can do something to prevent it from happening again."

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't wait to get my hands on one of those snakes," he said with a growl. "I would kill it slowly with my bare claws. I'll make sure it would suffer the same if not worse than Kagome."

Tachi gave a feral grin. "Likewise, cousin," he said.

-+-+-

"She's awake, she's awake!" Rin's happy voice rang through the castle as she burst into the library. "Lord Sesshoumaru, hurry! She called out your name before she opened her eyes! Hurry! Hurry!" She tugged his hand and Sesshoumaru stood up.

When he stood up, Rin grinned at him and skipped ahead, humming happily. Sesshoumaru followed sedately. Outwardly, he was composed and seemed uncaring but in truth he was almost as excited as the child preceding him on his way to Kagome's side. Despite the fact that Kagome had survived the danger, he needed to see her eyes open and her face alight with mischief and gaiety to reassure that she was indeed all right. The hollow feeling in his stomach lessened at the knowledge that the miko's first conscious thought was of him.

Through their connection, he had felt her peaceful slumber and was thankful that she wasn't being plagued by nightmares.

"He's here!" Rin happily said as she rushed inside the room.

Sesshoumaru entered and saw Kagome sitting on the futon, sipping tea. Sachi and Sango were sitting with her with Shippo happily snuggled on her lap. The kit had slept beside Kagome since the incident, refusing to even be apart from his "mother" even to eat. They were all forced to let him stay there and take his meals inside the room.

Kagome's eyes met his when she saw him enter. They lit up as she saw him and a soft warm smile graced her lips. Sesshoumaru's knees buckled in relief as he quietly surveyed her. He had missed the way she smiled warmly at him whenever their eyes met. The last time he had seen her eyes open, she would not even meet his eyes. He did not realize how he had missed it until now, when she had looked at him as if she was really happy to see him.

Kagome looked a trifle pale than he would have liked but she still looked good. Her hair tumbled about her in rich dark waves, giving her a tousled look.

"Ohayo, Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted. Her voice was a little husky from disuse.

He nodded and grappled for a reason to stay longer in her presence. For the past nights, he would quietly enter her chamber when no one was about except for her sleeping kit.

"I think I'm ready to tell you what happened," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, grasping for that reason to stay. He noted the looks that Sachi and Sango exchanged when he sat beside the futon. He ignored them. What did they expect him to do? Tower over her? She would develop a crick in her neck if he did.

"I was on my way back from the western boundaries," she said. "I could feel Jiro and Manta and decided that I would creep up on them just for a laugh when I felt the quietness in my surroundings. I sensed the danger but couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from. Just when I was about to disregard it, they all appeared, closing on me from all directions."

Kagome stopped and shivered, her eyes glazing in remembrance. "Evil," she whispered. "Malicious and overwhelming evil surrounded me. Asuka, their leader prompted me to call for help. She said she needed other Garou to keep me sane. I was tempted to do as she says but I knew we would be outnumbered."

She continued her tale. Sesshoumaru felt her fear as she relieved the moments. He did not interrupt and neither did Sango and Sachi. When she finished, she looked drained.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you," she whispered when she finished. "But I didn't dare call the others. It was obvious that they planned to capture Garou and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if we were captured."

"You should have called me," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked down at her tea. "I know but…" she trailed off. Her hands tightened around the tea and Shippo looked up when he felt her tension.

Sachi looked pointedly at him before patting Kagome's hand. "You should rest, Kagome," she said comfortingly. "I'll tell Tachi to go to you when he returns."

Kagome was not yet ready to talk about what had prompted her to run away and it frustrated him that his time with her was being cut short. However, he couldn't find a reason to stay.

"I will leave you now," he said.

The miko's head remained bowed, hiding her eyes from him and he felt that deep ache inside him again. He stood up, feeling the hollow feeling in his stomach and not being able to do anything about it.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 14: Misunderstandings

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: I know I'm delayed again but I was sooo busy! Sorry! I rushed this chapter and I was not able to re-read it so please bear with me. R&R!

Chapter 14: Misunderstandings

"What's wrong?" Sachi demanded the moment they felt Sesshoumaru move away. "And don't even think about telling us that nothing is wrong. It's so obvious that he wanted to stay here with you but you shut him out. What was that?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathe deeply. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to go but saw no reason to detain him. He had many responsibilities. She was just another burden on his shoulders. "He already has a lot on his mind," she said with a shrug. "I don't want to add to his problems. Besides, I'm all right."

"You're right, he has a lot on his mind," Sachi said flippantly. "Mostly it's about you."

"Don't say that," Kagome protested weakly when she felt the hope blossoming in her heart. She ruthlessly crushed it and tucked it away.

She felt Sango's gaze on her and she flinched at the understanding in her friend's eyes. Looking away, she went back to running her fingers in Shippo's fur. He snuggled closer and continued to sleep in her arms. There was no way she would willingly walk into more heartaches. She might not be able to move on next time.

"You're already in love with him," Sango said. "You can talk to us."

Sachi gasped. "You are?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't want to," Kagome said. "I don't want to hurt again. Sesshoumaru would never see me that way and I couldn't bear that pain a second time."

"I think Sesshoumaru feels something for you," Sachi argued.

"Yes," Kagome said and looked at her friends. Sachi's face brightened but she shook her head. "But not what I would want from him. All he feels is responsibility and duty."

Sachi opened her mouth to demand an explanation but Sango stayed her with a touch of her hand. Sachi was wise enough to realize that in this case, Sango knew Kagome more than she did and allowed the other girl to talk to Kagome.

"What made you say that?" Sango asked gently. "When we were traveling, he always preferred to spend time alone with you. He also seemed protective."

Kagome snorted. "Of course he would rather spend his time alone with me," she said bitterly. "Inuyasha was traveling with us. Our time alone was a reprieve for him. Sure he's protective, I'm his responsibility."

"And you knew this because…" Sachi prompted.

"Because the minute we got back, he disappeared from the palace," Kagome said. "It was as if he couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"Oh," Sachi said in understanding. "But I really think he cares for you. I've never seen him react that way to anyone but you."

"He reacts?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Could have fooled me."

"I can't believe this!" Sachi said in exasperation. "You're as stubborn as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Kagome huffed, taking exception at the comment. "I am not!" she said. "I'm just logical and cautious. Now, I'm finished talking about this matter and I will have your promise that you would never speak of these things again to anyone."

"Promise," Sango said readily.

Sachi's lips remained closed, her chin tilted up in defiance.

"Sachi, promise me," she said wearily.

"Oh all right!" Sachi said when she heard genuine weariness from her tone. "I promise. Happy now?"

Kagome smiled a little. "Very," she said and settled back to the futon, snuggling with Shippo. "I think I'll go back to sleep for a while."

"Stubborn woman," Sachi muttered as she shuffled out the door.

-+-+-

Sachi was pacing inside the library waiting for Sesshoumaru when Tachi entered. He watched his sister pacing determinedly, muttering to herself. As soon as he found out that Kagome was awake, he went directly to her and had a nice long chat with her. She seemed to be recovering nicely but there was something about her that caused his concern. As he felt Sachi impatiently waiting for Sesshoumaru in the lord's domain, he knew that Kagome's listlessness could be somehow attributed to their young lord.

"Mind telling me what exactly brought you here?" Tachi asked with a raise brow.

His sister glanced at him then fell to pacing again. "I'm here to demand that Sesshoumaru tell me if he really has feelings for Kagome," she said determinedly.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," she said abruptly. "And for kami's sake, don't ask! I can't tell you and that's that."

Tachi held up his hands in surrender. "All right," he said. "I won't ask. However, do you think Sesshoumaru would answer you? More to the point, do you think he already realized that he, in fact, has feelings for our delightful young miko?"

A sigh that escaped as a hiss was heard in the quiet room. "How long would that take?" she asked in defeat. "Knowing Sesshoumaru, it might take centuries!"

He chuckled at Sachi's exaggerated declaration. "You're too impatient," he said. "We could always help push matters along."

"Like making him jealous?" Sachi snorted. "He always suppressed these urges. But I can see it affected him whenever Kagome shuts him out, not even looking at him because she knows that anyone can read the truth in her eyes."

"It's better than the direct approach you're planning," Tachi grumbled. "Oh, why don't we just give up on them and then I'll mate Kagome?"

Sachi rolled her eyes. "As if you would really attempt something as stupid as that," she said exasperatedly. "Seriously, do you want to pursue Kagome?"

"I would if I thought I could make her happy," Tachi said. "But since I know I can't, I'll leave it to someone who could."

"I'm still having a hard time picturing Sesshoumaru in that role," she said irritated. "But whatever floats her boat. I just wish Kagome could have selected a better target than the demon with the largest stick stuck up his ass."

Tachi chuckled. "Now you're sounding very much like Inuyasha," he said.

"Heaven forbid," Sachi said before gliding out of the library.

He followed, still chuckling to himself. So, what could he really do to speed up the process? Well, he will just have to continue what he had been doing. If he couldn't push Sesshoumaru to realize his feelings faster, he would just have to distract Kagome. It wouldn't really be such a task.

-+-+-

"Tachi, I can walk," Kagome protested with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru heard her sweet voice as he was reading one of the scrolls in his library. Yesterday, when Kagome started clamming up again, he left her with Sachi and Sango, the ever present hollowness in him bothering him. His frustration placed him in a foul mood. Of course, he could not let anyone notice this and decided that he would rather spend the day alone. He went deep into the Western forest to meditate.

When he got back, it was late and Kagome was asleep. He stopped by her chambers when he was sure that everyone had settled down. She lay sleeping peacefully. The kit, obviously assured that his adoptive mother was doing well, was already back in his own chamber. He noticed the many flowers in her room and the varying scent of the many Garou who visited her. He wanted to deny the fact that he envied her closeness with the others. They could stay in her presence as long as they liked, basking in the comfort of her aura and the refreshing sound of her laughter.

He placed the scroll down and glanced outside. He was annoyed as he noticed that Tachi was carrying Kagome as he strode purposefully towards the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the courtyard. He noticed that Kagome was blushing prettily at the attention she was getting from the alpha male of the pack while Tachi looked smug as he carried her.

She was wearing a simple yellow kimono. Her hair was braided in a long pig-tail. The color was back on her cheeks and the smile was back in her eyes. It was understandable that she would attract Tachi's attention.

"We want you to rest but you insisted on getting out," Tachi said with a shrug. "You'll just have to do it our way."

"It wasn't necessary to carry me," she still argued but there was a fond smile on her lips. "Besides, I've been resting for five days."

Sesshoumaru watched as Tachi gently placed Kagome on a blanket that Jiro had placed under the tree. The other Garou male had been hovering over Kagome incessantly. He was obviously interested in the miko. Kagome arranged her kimono and smiled at Jiro who blushed as he became the sole focus of Kagome's grateful smile.

"You guys are spoiling me," she said as she settled down to watch Rin make a crown of flowers and Shippo chasing a dragonfly. "There really is no need to fuss over me."

Sachi grinned. "But Tachi wants to spoil you," she said happily. "Isn't that right, Tachi?"

Kagome smiled shyly at Tachi who was grinning at her. Sesshoumaru could not shake the possessiveness he felt towards the miko. Reminding himself that he had no claim over her, he went back to reading the scroll. He had been reading the same line for a few times, his concentration more on Kagome's laughter outside than with the important document he was reading. He growled in annoyance but continued to read on. That was until he heard Inuyasha's quiet voice from the doorway.

"He seems to be serious about Kagome," the hanyou said.

He looked up from the scroll and saw Inuyasha looking outside. His half-brother obviously still felt guilty over what happened to Kagome. Amber eyes met golden ones as Inuyasha looked straight at him. "I think Tachi would be good to Kagome," he said this sadly before turning around, not waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha was right. It would solve many problems. So why did his mind rebelled at the thought of Kagome and Tachi together?

-+-+-

It was a beautiful night and Kagome had sneaked out of the palace, hiding her aura and scent so that her friends would not find her. She was grateful for their support and care but she wanted to be alone to be able to think. Her week away from everyone had been full of thoughts of Sesshoumaru. There really was no running away from the truth; she was in love with him. She had tried hard to convince herself otherwise but she always came back to the same conclusion. It was frustrating, knowing that she was making the same mistake again. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Tachi or Jiro who also seemed interested in her?

She felt guilty that they were lavishing her with so much attention but her thoughts were always with the demon lord. She continuously craved his presence. Her day was never complete if she did not get even just a short glimpse of him.

Sighing, she strolled leisurely, feeling the cool night air on her skin, helping her healing more than anything. The sound of the night creatures calmed her and she wished that they could also calm the riot of her emotions.

Sitting down on her favorite spot beside the koi pond, Kagome settled down to take in the peacefulness of the surrounding. She was about to stand up and return back, sure that everyone would again panic if they discovered that she left, when she heard Sesshoumaru and Tachi. They were coming closer. She smiled, anticipation bubbling inside her at the prospect of greeting Sesshoumaru. They stopped near the cherry blossom tree. She was about to stand up when she heard Tachi's words.

"Some males are stating their interest in Kagome," Tachi said flippantly.

Kagome froze at that. Of course, she knew Jiro was interested, she would have to be blind and dense not to realize that but Tachi was making it seem that there were others interested in her.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's all you can say?" Tachi asked.

"It would be less complicated if she would choose to mate one of ours," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome felt hollow as she heard Sesshoumaru's statement. She was hurt that Sesshoumaru did not care who she ended up with.

"What if I told you that I am interested as well?" Tachi said, challenge clear in his tone.

"I do not see the point of this conversation," Sesshoumaru said.

Tachi expelled his breath in frustration. "So, you're basically saying that anyone could court Kagome," he said this. "That you would not care whoever Kagome ended up with."

"Who the miko chooses to mate is of no consequence to me," he said.

Kagome's heart shattered at that statement. She heard Sesshoumaru walk away from Tachi. She stayed still and quiet, breathing deeply in order to keep the tears from falling. When she was sure that Tachi had also left, Kagome allowed the tears to fall freely. She cried silently as she stared at the koi pond, her tears mixing with the clear water.

-+-+-

"Kagome is missing!" Shippo's wail echoed through the palace.

Sesshoumaru raced to the miko's room and found Shippo and Rin wailing on the futon. He looked around and saw no sign of struggle. It was as if she had disappeared the moment she stepped out of the room.

Rin ran to him, tears streaming down her face. "Where is Kagome-chan? Is she all right?" she asked.

"Kagome is fine," he said firmly.

Shippo stopped crying. "We wanted to play so we went here but she was not here," he said.

Inuyasha burst inside the room. Then the pandemonium began. Garou, youkai, human and hanyou swarmed the whole Western Palace. Sesshoumaru did not panic, instead he began to methodically search close to the palace, knowing Kagome would not leave without a word or warning to everyone and that she had yet to recover from her ordeal. He was circling the palace from above when he spotted her near the koi pond. She was slumped on a rock beside the pond, her head cradled in her arms and her hair in disarray. His heart clenched at the sight.

Sesshoumaru descended quickly, not realizing that he was holding his breath. He relaxed when he saw that she was breathing regularly, the knot of fear disappearing.

"Miko," he called.

Her eyes fluttered open sleepily and he could see that her eyes were puffy from crying. She blinked away the fog of sleep and sat up stiffly. He waited until she realized that she had fallen asleep outside. Her eyes widened and she looked up guiltily at him as she heard the commotion she had caused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble. I had not realized that I have fallen asleep."

"You are hiding your aura," he said.

She looked away guiltily. "I had not wanted anyone to know that I went out for a walk," she said. She then let the others know that she was safe.

Sesshoumaru noticed something about her aura and her eyes. Her aura seemed subdued and her eyes seemed sad. She had not been like this the day before. He briefly wondered what happened to cause this drastic change in her.

"You will tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"Nothing," she said quietly and stood up, dusting herself.

"Miko," he said again.

She squared her shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said firmly. "You don't need to concern yourself over something so inconsequential."

She was not inconsequential to him. How could she have come up with that idea? Kagome was one of his Garou and the only one of his subjects that he had trained himself. No one else had that opportunity. She was the first person to make him feel more relaxed and comfortable. She calmed him like nothing else can. No matter how much he told himself that she was nothing but one of the many who were under his protection, he knew deep inside that she would always be more than that to him. What had he done to make her feel this way?

"Kagome, you idiot!" Inuyasha said as he landed between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "You scared all of us!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said. "I fell asleep here."

"You should not be sleeping here, you will catch a cold," Inuyasha berated.

Kagome smiled though it did not reach her eyes. "It won't happen again Jii-chan," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha sputtered in indignation while Sesshoumaru watched, envious of how easy it was for Inuyasha to banter with Kagome, at how he could coax a reluctant smile on her face.

Kagome turned back to him and bowed. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said submissively. "It will try not to waste anymore of your time."

Her words ate at him and her sad eyes haunted him even as she left with Inuyasha trailing behind her. He saw everyone gather around her, relieved that she was safe. He heard the gentle reproach from everyone as they took turns admonishing her. It did not take much for them to forgive her. All she had to do was smile at them and tease them. It took all his will power to turn around and leave.

Yet, her sad eyes and dim aura haunted him.

-+-+-

"What happened now?" Sachi hissed at Tachi when they were sure no one could hear them.

Kagome seemed preoccupied as she sat under the tree. She had not even protested when they told her that she should stay there. Sango and Miroku were sitting with her but Kagome did not even notice the two as she stared at Rin and Shippo who were playing tag with the other Garou. There was a certain sadness around her that disturbed everyone. They pretended not to notice since she was obviously trying to hide it from them but everyone was throwing her concerned glances whenever she was not looking.

Tachi sighed and glance at Kagome's smiling face. It was not the same. Her eyes were not sparkling merrily and it ate at him that he may have caused this.

"I think this is my fault," he admitted.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

There was no getting around his sister so he might as well confess. "I got frustrated and confronted Sesshoumaru," he said sheepishly. "He got defensive and basically told me that he did not care who ends up mating Kagome. I think she heard us."

"That prick!" Sachi said angrily. "I am going to lock him up and torture him until he confesses to us that he is in love with Kagome. I told you he's going to hurt her! I just knew it!"

"I think we should stop meddling," Tachi said. "Something always seems to go wrong whenever we try to do something to get them together."

Sachi opened her mouth to protest but knew her brother was right. "Oh, alright," she said grudgingly. "I just hope they both come to their senses before it gets even worse."

They both looked at Kagome, concern etched on their faces.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 15: Making Up

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is a rather short chapter but there is fluffiness involved and I wanted to update early to make up for my lack of updating. Hahaha! Of course, Tachi and Sachi would not be able to help themselves. I hope you like this chapter. Unfortunately, I was not able to re-read it again. I'm just so busy. Anyone who is interested in editing it, be my guess! Anyway, R&R!

Chapter 15: Making up

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome wandered to the koi pond, dressed in her priestess garb. For the last few days, he had noticed that her aura was very subdued and her smile was always small. Her eyes that used to sparkle with exuberance were usually clouded. Not once in the last few days since he had found her by the koi pond, did he hear her laughter. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that he had missed her melodious laughter that seemed to entice anyone within hearing to join in her happiness.

She sighed for the ninth time since she had sat on the rock. Sesshoumaru surprised himself that he was counting. She had a faraway look in her eyes that tugged at him. She seemed oblivious of her surrounding as she looked up at the clouds under, her back pressed against her favorite sakura tree. Her face was turned up to the sky as the light of the sun caressed her flawless face through the gaps between the blossoms of the tree. Butterflies and birds gathered around her, unable to ignore the call of her peaceful aura.

"Looking at her from afar will do you no good," Sachi said from behind him.

He his his reluctance as he pulled his gaze away from the miko. He turned his head to face his cousin who had walked, again, uninvited inside his private library. Sesshoumaru did not give her the satisfaction of an answer and merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sachi strolled in, undaunted by his bored look and positioned herself so that she could also look at Kagome and still give Sesshoumaru enough room to glimpse the miko. The Garou was irritated and she was going to tell him exactly why. He knew it had something to do with the miko and was really interested in what she would say. No doubt, he would learn much from his irate cousin.

"I presume you are still totally clueless as to why Kagome is acting like this," she drawled as she glanced at Kagome who had now had her eyes closed as she savored the feel of her surroundings.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted briefly towards Kagome but forced himself to look at Sachi with utter boredom. However, his body was so attuned to Kagome. He was very aware of her presence and he was surprised at the yearning he felt for their closeness.

"She heard your little confrontation with Tachi," Sachi said, dragging his thought back to what she was saying. His eyes widened and Sachi's eyes glinted in satisfaction. "Now I have your attention. Go on, tell me you don't care about her. Tell me you won't care if Tachi decided to mate her. Tell me it would be more convenient if she would mate one of ours. Tell me you would not feel pain if she decided to accept Tachi because you would never want her. Tell me. Maybe by telling it to everyone you would also be able to convince yourself."

"You and Tachi presume to know me," Sesshoumaru said without any inflection to betray the pain that lanced at him with every word that came out of Sachi's mouth.

"And we don't?" Sachi asked haughtily. "Are you not worried that she had not been eating well? Are you going to deny that every night, you go to her chamber just to watch her sleep? Don't you care that she is avoiding you and yet everyday, she would sit at that exact same spot because she could at least feel you somewhere near?"

Sesshoumaru made his face as stoic as possible. "Are you quite finish with your speech?" he asked Sachi. "You may leave if you are done."

Sachi turned away from disgust. "I thought there was still hope for you," she said sadly when she was near the door. "Maybe I was wrong. I just wish Kagome had chosen someone worthy of her love. Obviously, neither you nor Inuyasha deserves her."

Sesshoumaru did his best to ignore Sachi's words and sat down to peruse the numerous reports and contracts but his eyes kept straying to the miko who was not moving from her spot. Something caught in his throat as a solitary tear shimmered as it caught the light of the sun. He watched her wipe it impatiently off her face as she stood up and sent a message to every one of the pack and him that she would run.

He wanted to protest, every protective instinct rising at the memory of her battered form just over a week ago. Sesshoumaru realized that he never wanted to see her so helpless and in pain. He squashed the temptation to forbid her form running by herself as he felt her restlessness. He sent out a call to all his subjects to spread out but stay out of the miko's way. All youkai that poses as a threat should be eliminated. He felt the Kagome's tentative touch in the walls of his mind, like a flitting butterfly, in thanks before she transformed and darted off.

The simple touch from the miko made him feel less on edge. It was their first direct interaction since the incident. He forced his mind away from the miko but he could not keep himself from monitoring her progress across his land. She was running freely, her blood pumping and her instincts taking over her. He could feel his exhilaration and the freedom that stole over her as she ran in abandon, no longer thinking of anything. Sesshoumaru was proud that the miko had come a long way from the child he had first known. Her power and control had improved considerably. Her physical limitations had lessened, her body fully adapting to her transformation.

Sesshoumaru was unaware that his mind was completely on the miko, his eyes no longer trying to read the scroll he was holding. He just sat there, letting the miko's feeling wash over him, making him more alive than he had felt in years.

"You've been looking at the same spot on that scroll since I looked into you," Tachi drawled from the door. His amusement was obvious.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to note that Tachi's observation was accurate. However, the Garou need not know that.

"I've come here to badger you some more," Tachi said cheerfully when the demon lord looked up at him. "You're distracted, anyway."

"It appears you and Sachi have too much free time on your hands," Sesshoumaru said off-handedly.

Tachi grinned. "And you don't seem to have enough," he said back. The Garou immediately sobered. "You're not forbidden to have a little fun, Sesshoumaru. Kami knows you deserve it more than any of us. Why are you restricting yourself?"

"There is no point in this conversation," he said stoically and pretended to scan the document he was holding. Even as he said the words, his whole being tuned itself to Kagome who was swimming lazily by the waterfalls. He could feel the pleasure she was reveling in as she concentrated herself in the moment. She was back in her human form, that much he can detect.

"No?" Tachi challenged. "All I'm saying is, you all have us to share your resposibilities. You don't have to carry the burden alone."

Sesshoumaru felt his fondness for his cousins. They genuinely cared for him. "Arigato, Tachi," he said quietly as his cousin turned to go.

Tachi nodded and turned back when he was at the door. "And just so you know, you are very important to Kagome," he said. "I hope you would not take that for granted."

Sesshoumaru was finally left alone in relative peace. The turmoil in his mind, however, still kept him from his work.

-+-+-

Kagome felt the cool water caress her skin as she floated on the water. The rush of adrenaline as she ran through the forest made her feel alive again. She was determined to forget the pain of Sesshoumaru's words. She may have had her heart broken twice but a broken heart still beats. She would live. Then maybe one day she might get it right and fall in love with someone who would love her back.

Closing her eyes, she let nature work its magic on her. The warmth of the sun seeped through her exposed skin at the same time that the cool water soothed her. It was a pleasant contrast that she had never enjoyed with her ingrained modesty. Now, however, her nakedness no longer embarrassed her especially since she could always detect intruders approaching. As of the moment, she could feel some Garou a distance away, enough for her to feel them and not risk herself. She opened her arms, her face and body like an offering to the sun, banishing the coldness she felt in the vicinity of her heart.

The birds chirped, creating a tranquil music with the soft rustle of leaves. It was calming and Kagome found herself relaxing in nature's embrace. Slowly, she got out of the water towards the small opening behind the waterfalls. She explored the small cave and found a way up to the falls at the back. As she stood at the top, she could see a vast area of the Western lands and it took her breath away.

The breeze blew her hair every which way. It was exhilarating up there as she looked at her new home. She wondered what it would be like to feel the air rushing to her. Without second thought, Kagome ran towards the cliff, her arms extended as she felt the rush of the wind on her face as she fell towards the water. At the last minute, she closed her arms above her head so that she made a clean dive. She emerged from the water feeling free. She laughed aloud before going out of the water and transforming back to her dog form.

Her time for self-pity had ended. It was time to move on and be the strong woman she was. The western land was a beautiful place and she was now a part of it. She had many friends who loved her. It would have to be enough.

Kagome was on her way back when she felt the presence of evil. Her aura flared and she touched briefly the aura of some of the Garou. Something did not feel right and Kagome knew that she was the target of the evil she was feeling. She did not want her other friends hurt because of her but she knew she needed help and so she reached out to touch Sesshoumaru and allowed her anxiety to flow through him. If there was someone she trusted to keep them all safe, it was Sesshoumaru.

Once she was able to reach him, Kagome turned to go to the opposite direction where she could no longer feel any other Garou. As Kagome neared the border of the Western Lands, she felt the distance she was widening from her pack and with it; she felt the evil closing in on her. She could no longer feel any Garou. Her heart began to pound. The sound deafened her and she could feel a wrenching in her heart. Her agony started as she felt a fierce pounding in her head. She howled as the pain became excruciating, her power surging to the surface.

So this was how Garou felt before the insanity claimed them. She was glad that it was Sesshoumaru she called. Kagome knew she was powerful and if there was anyone who could destroy her, it would be Sesshoumaru.

-+-+-

The minute Sesshoumaru felt Kagome reach out to him, he knew something was wrong and that he was definitely too far away to stop her from her intent. He knew that she trusted him to get to her. He took to the sky once he felt her moving away with so much speed. It was a great risk to her sanity. It was the longest few minutes of his long life.

He gave a sigh of relief when he felt her presence. It would be enough to keep her sanity intact. She had stop just beyond the border of the Western Lands and he felt the presence of the snakes surrounding her. He burst through the clearing and watched as Kagome faced off with the tribe in her human form. She was heedless of her nudity, standing very still. He saw three snake youkai writhing as their head rolled away from their body. There was a soft growl as Kagome launched herself at the last remaining youkai. Her action was swift and without her usual hesitation.

"Kagome," he called when she just stood there watching the green blood oozed from the headless body.

The miko turned to him and he saw her eyes bleeding red, her mind no longer her own. Her claws were covered with the green blood of her slain enemy. There were ragged stripes of pink on each cheek.

Sesshoumaru knew she was going to attack him but instead of defending himself, he stood still. Kagome was already in mid-air, her claw extended towards him when her eyes flickered in recognition. It was too late to stop her momentum but her hesitation allowed her to redirect her attack. Her eyes widened, returning to its normal color, as her claw connected with his right shoulder. Kagome stared at her claw in shock as blood oozed out of Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The ragged stripes faded as her eyes sought Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"No," Kagome whispered as she stared in shock, her claws retracting, returning back to normal. She stepped away from him, her eyes tearing as she watched the blood stain his immaculate clothing. She looked so devastated that Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort her. "Why didn't you defend yourself? What if I didn't recognize you?"

"You did," he pointed out calmly.

"I attacked you!" Kagome said disbelievingly as tears spilled down her face. "You've been nothing but good to me and I attacked you. I hurt you."

Her guilt and pain was tearing at him. "Your instincts were ruling you," he said, stepping closer as she fell down on her knees, her hair covering her face. Her hands fisted as the tears fell unchecked. "Do not punish yourself for something you have no control over."

"Why didn't you at least dodge my attack?" she whispered. "You could have at least done that."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed the fur pelt around her shoulders gently. "I dare not risk fueling your rage," he explained patiently. "It would be a sure way to drive you to the edge."

"I hurt you," she whispered again.

"It was my choice," he said as she sat back on her haunches, trying her best to cover her nudity. "I do not regret choosing to get hurt if it meant getting you back."

She looked up at his words. Her eyes were shimmering with the tears. "I was a monster," she whispered. "I felt no remorse when I killed them. All I wanted was to make them suffer. When I watched their body writhing as the blood oozed from their headless body, I felt extreme satisfaction. I was a monster and I could have killed you."

"But you did not," he said firmly. "You could not have killed me unless I allowed you."

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "For saving me." She stood up carefully, making sure she was covered decently.

Sesshoumaru remained still as Kagome walked towards him hesitantly. He felt a jolt deep inside him at the first hesitant brush of her fingertips on his torn flesh. He felt the warmth of her healing powers as she aided him in healing his wound.

"Next time, just knock me out cold," she said with a small shaky smile. Then she sighed tiredly. "I know I've been already such a bother but I don't think I can move another step."

He automatically moved to support her when she swayed on her feet. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and leaned her body to him. Her eyes were drooping wearily.

"Rest," he ordered her and she smiled tiredly at him. "I will keep you safe."

"You are important to me, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered against his chest. "I would appreciate it if you would stop risking yourself for me."

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around Kagome at her confession. "I would risk anything for your safety, Kagome," he said sincerely. "You are important to me."

The admission caused the hollowness inside him to disappear completely. She felt so right in his arms and he wanted to savor the moment, her sweet scent seeping to his very soul and the feel of her softness against his hardness relaxed him.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 16: The Hunt

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First of all I want to express my abject gratitude to Carpathian She Wolf for editing this chapter and for being someone I shared my craziness with the Carpathian hotties! Hahaha! Anyway, your responses inspired me. After the angsty chapters, here is a feel good chapter for you to enjoy. I'm sure you all would like the following chapters after this. R&R!

Chapter 16: The Hunt

"Incompetent fools!" Naraku thundered. Black energy crackled around the hidden dilapidated castle. The hanyou was furious at the snake youkai tribe. The second attempt to capture the miko had failed and he knew that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would even be more on guard now. "You failed me yet again. Give me a reason why I should not dispose of you, you useless whores; right this minute."

Kagura smirked as the head of the snake youkai tribe trembled before the fury of Naraku. She really hated Naraku but the snake youkai usually grated on her nerves. She could not take the way the whore acted all superior when she was nothing but a common whore. It was satisfying to watch Naraku deny her over and over again. One must definitely admit that of all the youkai scum, Naraku would be a catch for a whore such as Asuka. It brought great joy to her miserable life to watch Asuka's ego take the blow of rejection over and over again.

Asuka pouted and glided gracefully towards the hanyou. "We had not anticipated that she would risk her sanity to save the other Garou," she said as she caressed Naraku's chest. "Come on, Naraku. She just got lucky."

Naraku growled at Asuka who backed away hastily. Kagura hid her smirk. "That's the second time you have failed," he said menacingly. His eyes were narrowed into slits. "And that is the second lame excuse you gave me. I will give you another chance but fail me again and you will suffer."

"Yes, Naraku," Asuka said, trembling.

-+-+-

Ever since the second attempt of the snake youkai, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had gone back to her normal cheerful self. She no longer avoided him and usually conversed with him briefly, although the conversation originated mostly from her. Still, it made him feel better that she was now talking to him again. Usually, it was about Rin or some other of his subjects. Curiously, she refrained from talking about herself.

They had also resumed their training sessions. Since she was now adept at using her speed and agility, Sesshoumaru started to train her with weapons. Kagome was nervous and clumsy at first, but she started improving by the third night. She had a long way to go to be completely adept, but at least she was able to pull out and sheath the sword without getting hurt.

She was always carefree except for the few times when anyone asked her about the two incidents that involved the snake youkai and the one when she ran away. She would then clam up and shrug, before remembering she had something scheduled to do. So, everyone silently agreed to avoid those subjects at all cost.

Sesshoumaru found a few Garou gathered outside his castle when he returned from patrolling his lands. He remembered that it would be a full moon tonight, they would be hunting. It was almost sunset and they were preparing to transform. He was about to enter when Kagome strode outside, her face alight in excitement.

"Are you sure you're well enough to run with us?" Tachi asked Kagome worriedly.

The miko wrinkled her nose as she grabbed Tachi's arm and held onto it. She gazed up fondly at the male and stuck her tongue out in a childish display. "You and I both know that I am now fully recovered," she said. "Besides, I've been looking forward to running with the pack."

The alpha of the pack looked helplessly at the others who encouraged Kagome. "All right," Tachi said decisively. "But you have to promise that you will not venture out on your own. You would remain by my side. We hunt in groups. You will be grouping with me, Sachi and Jiro."

"Of course," Kagome said excitedly. "Whoever finds a shard will howl for me. No one is to touch the shard. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the Garou chorused.

"Good," she said, beaming at the Garou pack.

Inuyasha came out grumbling. "I'll run with you, too," he said. "Whether you like it or not," he growled when Kagome attempted to argue.

"I was going to say that we'd be happy to have you," Kagome said with a giggle. "Worry wart."

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. She had been very excited to run with the pack for days. Striding towards them he fixed his gaze on the miko who smiled up at him. At least she was looking at him again. All he had to do was refrain from asking or saying something that would make her clam up again. It would be easy. He really was not one for conversations. It would be enough that he was once again in her presence; her aura soothing and reassuring his bloodthirsty side like no other can. He went to the miko and dropped the shikon shards that he had been able to gather while he patrolled his lands into her hand.

"Thank you," she said sincerely and beamed at him. "You've been busy," she added, eyeing the two gleaming shards in the warded bottle.

"Show off," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and waited for the transformation to begin. It didn't take very long. The minute the last rays of the sun disappeared from the horizon, a white glow enveloped the whole pack and they turned into their dog form.

Tachi howled and everyone went into their respective groups. He had told Tachi beforehand that he would be joining them, anticipating Kagome's desire to run with the pack tonight so he waited with Tachi's group until all the groups had preceded them.

Kagome looked up at him before darting off after Tachi. He went after her. He did not want her out of his sight. Inuyasha positioned himself at the rear of the group.

Sesshoumaru noted that Jiro positioned himself at Kagome's other side while Tachi and Sachi were in front. Kagome was as protected as she can be. No one can get to her without going through any of them first. It gave him a small sense of comfort; however, he can only be totally at ease when they were back inside the castle where his guards and wards surrounded the miko.

-+-+-

They were already deep in the forest when Kagome felt the shard. She stopped and growled. It was really a youkai of no consequence so she knew that the others would let her have it. With a howl, she darted ahead, feeling the exhilaration of the hunt. Her blood pumped through her veins and she could almost taste the excitement. The others ran after her but only Sesshoumaru was able to keep up to her. She could already feel her powers straining to let loose as it felt the tainted shikon.

She stopped at a clearing and sniffed. It was another toad youkai and she blanched as she remembered the disgusting taste of it. _Ugh! Not another toad! Bleh!_

Kagome gave a side long glance at Sesshoumaru. She noticed his lips twitch a fraction, betraying his amusement. _I don't suppose you have that handy mouth wash?_ She asked him in her mind. He inclined his head and she breathed a sigh of relief. _I don't really plan on taking a bite at him but it's good to know there's a remedy if worse comes to worst._

Kagome wrinkled her nose and darted again towards the toad youkai. She saw it stalking a neko youkai. Sesshoumaru and the others had entered the clearing and she growled at the offending toad to get its attention.

The toad youkai immediately turned to her, its huge yellow bulging eyes fastening on the shards that were around her neck. It was bigger and had more warts than the one that she easily taken care of, with just one bite, not that she was planning to bite this one. Kagome did her best not to gag at the sight. She circled the toad, careful not to get within its tongue reaching distance. Its neck bulged and Kagome flinched. She may have turned into a Garou but she always hated green slimy things and this one was by far the biggest, ugliest and most slimy thing she had ever had the misfortune to meet.

Jiro barked, taunting her to attack the toad. Kagome threw him one of her most ferocious glares and resumed stalking the stupid creature. She was ready to give up and ask for help when she felt the shard as the toad tried to capture her with its long tongue.

_Give me a break! Of all places to attach itself to, the shikon chose the tongue? Oh man! It's the most disgusting part! Ugh! _Kagome complained, earning an amused snicker from Jiro, Sachi and Tachi. Of course, Inuyasha was clueless and Sesshoumaru still had a straight face except that his eyes were twinkling in amusement at her predicament.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her companions and began to dart around the toad randomly. The youkai was no match for her speed as she appeared randomly, before swiping her claws at the youkai's belly. Sticky, green liquid came out from the gaping wound and Kagome mentally gagged.

The youkai croaked and Kagome snickered in her mind. She had expected a mighty roar but a croak? Then she came within the toad's range and waited for it to attack. As predicted, the toad came at her with its tongue and she swiped at the tongue, severing the shikon shard off. Kagome then took the chance when the toad youkai was distracted by the pain from the severed tongue. She jumped high and swiped her claws as hard as she could against the toad's throat.

The toad youkai went down in a gurgle of green slime as her companions looked on in amusement. She was covered in green slime. Sighing in resignation, Kagome transformed into her human form and picked up the shard before darting behind the trees to hide her nudity as she placed the newly acquired shikon fragment with the rest. When that was done, she went back to them in her dog form.

"Kagome, you stink!" Inuyasha said as she approached.

_Piss off!_ She growled at him. She didn't need him to tell her that. At least she didn't have to bite into the toad. She shuddered as she remembered how a toad youkai tasted like.

"Let's go take a detour through the hot springs," Inuyasha said with a grin. "Knowing you, you'd kill for even just a dip."

Kagome's face lit up and ran ahead. A few seconds of running and she was again in a tight formation. She rolled her eyes and grumbled, forgetting that the others could clearly hear what she was thinking. _Overprotective dogs!_

_You wanted to run so you'll do it our way._ Tachi said his amusement evident.

_Whatever._

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru and the others watched as Kagome jumped directly into the hot spring, the white glow of transformation enveloping her form as she made contact to the water. Her dark head popped up of the water a second later.

"Ahh," she said dreamily. "That felt good. It would have been heaven if I have my soap with me but I'll take what I can." She scrubbed herself vigorously before turning back into her dog form and jumping out of the water.

Kagome shook the water off her and went back to them excitedly. She wagged her tail and "woofed".

The demon lord almost grinned at the sight. She looked like an excited puppy as she wagged her tail like that, her eyes round as she looked at them. He was just turning around to head back to the direction where they came from when he noticed Jiro sniffing after Kagome. He took a discrete sniff and his eyes widened. Apparently, Tachi scented it, too. He growled warningly at Jiro, placing himself between Kagome and the male sniffing after her.

Jiro backed down. He was not a fool to go against his alpha just to rut with a female in heat. He understood that Kagome was not fair game unless he was willing to mate her. That was what his alpha was telling him.

"Call the others," Sesshoumaru said. "We're heading back."

Kagome looked at them curiously. Her confusion was obvious since she had just begun to go into heat. Being new to this condition as a Garou, she had not yet noticed that she was in fact going through her first heat cycle. She would be feeling the full effects of the heat cycle by tomorrow.

Tachi howled and there was a resounding answering chorus of howls. They ran back to the castle, Sachi, Tachi and Sesshoumaru making sure that Jiro was in front where he can't scent Kagome. Inuyasha remained quiet. They all knew that he understood what was happening.

The moment they got back to the castle, Kagome ran inside. Sachi followed. The minute he was sure that Kagome was safely out of hearing range he turned back to the gathered Garou.

"No one will touch Kagome," he said icily. "Understand?"

There was a brief series of barks from Tachi, explaining the situation. Everyone barked in unison and they went back to their huts.

Sesshoumaru, Tachi and Inuyasha were left standing outside. A silence ensued as they measured each other.

"What are you planning?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru. "You can't have her, damn you!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the insolent pup. "You are in no position to tell me who I can and cannot have," he said dangerously.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha burst out, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru. "You want her for yourself that's why you wanted the other Garou to stay away from her. She is not a possession, Sesshoumaru and I won't let you treat her that way!"

"Would you rather all unattached Garou males try to rut with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha flinched. "I didn't say that," he said. He became more subdued at that statement. "So, what would happen now? Her cycle would be uncomfortable if she doesn't get someone to relieve the urge."

"What urge?" Kagome's voice came from the castle.

Inuyasha blanched as the scent of Kagome reached him. Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha was as affected as he but the hanyou could not accept that he was being aroused by Kagome. He, on the other hand, realized that this was the first time that the scent of a bitch in heat was actually driving him crazy. He was intoxicated and he had to make a conscious effort not to grab her and take her some place where they would not be interrupted.

Tachi whimpered, the scent wafting through his nostrils but trying his hardest not to give in to the urge to sniff at Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked. "And why are you all reacting this way? I know that the toad smelt disgusting but this is ridiculous! I've already had a bath."

"And that is the problem," Inuyasha said. "The moment you washed off the scent of the toad, we were able to distinguish your scent."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "Are you telling me that I smell awful?" she asked quietly but dangerously.

"No, the problem is your scent is driving all males with inu blood crazy!" Inuyasha burst out.

"Why?" Kagome asked her bewilderment obvious.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha bumbled through his explanation. Despite the gravity of the situation, it was amusing to see Inuyasha try to grasp words to explain to Kagome that she was in heat.

"You're in heat!" Inuyasha finally blurted out his face turning into the shade of his fire rat haori.

"I'm what?!" Kagome asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, trying his best not to show his amusement at the hanyou's bumbling efforts. "You have entered your first heat cycle as a Garou," he said calmly to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were already as round as saucers as she took in what Sesshoumaru said. "Am I in danger of getting pregnant or anything?" she asked.

"Kagome, this really isn't a proper topic for you and another male," Inuyasha whined, his ear flattened on his head. "It's bad enough that we can smell you. Talking about it is like being tortured. You could at least wait for Sachi to answer your questions. The sun is almost up, anyway."

"Fine!" Kagome said angrily at the hanyou and turned back towards Sesshoumaru. She looked up at his eyes shyly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She bowed her head to him before turning back to her chambers.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Very well said, Inuyasha," he said mockingly.

Tachi snickered and Inuyasha glared at him. "I didn't hear you helping in the explanation," he said belligerently.

The demon lord was about to go inside when Inuyasha stopped him.

"We're not finished discussing this!" he said with his usual aggressiveness. "Kagome doesn't belong to you, Sesshoumaru!"

He would have sighed but that would be too out-of-character for him even if he was really exasperated with the annoying pup. "Nor does she belong to you, Inuyasha," he said without turning to face him. "You should do well to remember that."

He left Inuyasha with that statement.

End chapter

Author's Note: You all know what this means! Hahaha! Please check out the rating of this story to those who hates lemons or those who are against them. There will be lots of steamy scenes for the next two chapters… I think… Until next time! :D


	18. Chapter 17: Heat

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this! Those who hate lemons, no flaming! You should not have read this if you did not want lemons. Hahaha! R&R!

WARNING: Some scenes are not suitable for readers below 18!

Chapter 17: Heat

"Garou females heat cycle are very similar to dogs," Sachi explained. "Except that with dogs, it occurs every six months. For us, it's every three months. Maybe it's because of the human blood in us. Anyway, this is the time when we are fertile."

Kagome's attention was fixed on Sachi's explanation. She had waited for sunrise and Sachi immediately came to her. "Meaning this is the only time I get aroused?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha was right; Sachi would be able to explain this better than Sesshoumaru. She would not have been comfortable with this topic, to ask Sesshoumaru her questions.

"Oh no," Sachi said with a grin. "We are sensual by nature and we get aroused easily. But during our heat cycle, it's like the arousal is magnified and we could get pupped."

"So we can't get pregnant unless we're in our heat cycle but we still get aroused even when we're not," Kagome said. "That's pretty useful in my time."

Sachi smiled and nodded. "The problem during our heat cycle is that males with Inu blood try to do it with us," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Not that they would force us to do it. Garou are not mindless beasts, after all. They would flirt; persuade you in any way they can to let them get you pupped. It is the most basic of instincts, procreation."

She learned that in one of her classes so Kagome understood that. "So what does a female Garou do when she is in heat and she is not ready to mate?" she asked.

"We stay in a cave on the cliff," Sachi said. "It's enchanted by Lady Hitomi, Lord Sesshoumaru's mother, to not to let any males near it, so we are safe. Unfortunately, the three weeks of the heat cycle would be very uncomfortable, for you especially; the first one."

Kagome thought of the times when she had experienced an arousal. It was uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't handle. She was a hormonal teenager, after all. She shrugged. "Okay, where is this cliff?"

Sachi smiled at her. "I'll take you there," she said.

Kagome smiled. "I guess I'll have to bring my bag with me," she said. "Three weeks is a long time to stay cooped up alone."

"We'll visit you once in a while," Sachi said. "You don't have to stay in there. You could always mate with one of the males. I'm sure there are a number of them who would be willing to have you as their mate."

An image of a certain demon lord came unbidden in Kagome's mind, and heat began to course through her body. She shook her head mentally to get rid of the image but she couldn't.

"Unless, of course, you have one particular Garou in mind," Sachi teased.

"Or demon," Sango interrupted as she entered.

Kagome groaned as she remembered Sesshoumaru's deep cool voice. "I think we should go," she said tightly. "I think I'm feeling the effects of this heat cycle."

"Are you sure it's that?" Sango teased again. "Or is it because you're thinking of a certain someone?"

"Sango," Kagome whined. "I really don't need this."

"Oh, very well," Sachi said cheerfully. "Come along now."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome, Sachi and Sango striding towards the cliff where Garou females who were not yet ready to get pupped stayed the whole three weeks of their heat cycle. It was for the better. He was distracted enough as it was, and with Kagome's intoxicating scent when in heat, would drive him insane, especially when his body reacted to it with such force that he throbbed with need every time, he so much as got a hint of her scent, like right now.

It would simply not do for the others to realize how affected he was. He was always unfazed even when faced with a Garou female in heat. It did not affect him; his iron control on his instincts was too ingrained in him, to lose it to the scent of a female in heat. Yet, with Kagome, he always reacted differently. His tight reign on his control always seemed to falter where she was concerned. He would never admit that to anyone else, but with the miko, he had to make a conscious effort to control himself and still he failed most of the time.

No, he would have to control himself this time. It would be better if he went in the opposite direction to where she was going. He needed to meditate as far away from Kagome as possible, and he knew just the place.

"Jaken," he called to his retainer. "I go on a trip alone. Inform Tachi and the others."

"Yes, my lord," he said with a deep bow.

Sesshoumaru watched Jaken hobble on before making his way to the falls. What he really needed was a continuous supply of ice cold water cascading down his heated body. Maybe that would help take his mind off the miko.

-+-+-

Miroku watched Inuyasha pace. The hanyou had been pacing since this morning. The situation had been explained to him by Tachi and he was amused to realize that the most affected by the situation was Inuyasha, Tachi and Sesshoumaru.

"So, why not take Kagome as your mate?" Miroku asked Inuyasha innocently. "The way I see it, it's the most practical thing to do. Kagome would not have to spend this uncomfortable time alone if you mate her."

Inuyasha looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Mate Kagome?" he asked.

"That way you won't have to fear Sesshoumaru taking her away from you" Miroku explained matter-of-factly.

"That's stupid, Miroku," Inuyasha said. "I can't mate Kagome. There's Kikyo to consider and Sesshoumaru won't be able to take Kagome away."

Miroku snorted. Kagome was starting to fall in love with the demon lord and Inuyasha refused to see it. Well, he tried. Anyway, Inuyasha did not deserve Kagome if he would choose the undead priestess over her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Inuyasha," he said before striding away. "You had your chance."

"I will not mate Kagome" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

-+-+-

Sachi and Sango had left after they made sure that Kagome was settled. Kagome looked around the cave in wonder. There was a hot spring in case she wanted a bath, a trunk full of beautiful silk kimonos and a futon. Sachi informed her that most of the things here were owned by the late Western Lady. She wandered around and made herself comfortable as she settled down to rest.

It was so peaceful here. Changing into her silk negligee to alleviate the heat she was feeling, Kagome lay down on the futon to sleep.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open. It has been a day since he had decided to meditate under the force of the water falls. The ice cold water had done little to ease the ache in his loins but his meditation had been able to help him block out the painful throbbing.

He thought he was already immune to any distractions. That was until he felt the soft tug in his mind. It was a soft whisper of his name that he knew so well. It was the miko's mind, calling out to him. Steeling himself from the soft calls, he closed his eyes again to get back to his meditation. The forceful rushing of the ice cold water on his shoulders not helping in his quest to cleanse his mind of any thought.

_Sesshoumaru_, Kagome's voice in his head purred.

Heat spread through his body as he heard the soft purr in his head. Fire coursed through his veins as he remembered the scent of the miko.

He will not be defeated by lust. He was Sesshoumaru, the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, the coldest and most ruthless demon alive. He will not be brought down to his knees by his lust for a miko.

Sesshoumaru repeated the mantra in his mind but his body refused to obey his orders. His mind refused to accept what his body was doing. He found himself stepping away from the falls, his bare feet carrying him past his discarded haori. Picking up his swords, he stepped towards the direction of the cliff.

In the blink of an eye, he found himself outside the cave. He was still dripping wet and his hakama was weighing him down but he did not care as he heard her howl from inside. His muscles clenched in reaction to her needy howl. Heat pooled in his groin and he throbbed with a need so intense that he thought that he would explode any time.

The demon lord stepped inside the cave, steeling himself from the barrier erected by his own mother to ward off any male. However, to his surprise, the barrier allowed him entrance. Walking inside, he found the miko standing near the fire. She was wearing the clothing she wore from her time, the one that teased his senses to the brink of distraction. She stood immobile as a statue, the fire casting shadows on her delectable body. Her hair tumbled loosely about her shoulders. Her eyes never left his form as he stopped to admire the captivating beauty standing opposite him.

The fire crackled and a small mysterious smile graced the miko's lips. Slowly, her right hand rose towards him. Mesmerized, he did not move, waiting. Her eyes reflected the fire dancing below her, mirroring her desire. Then her lips opened to utter two words that forever sealed their fates.

"Take me."

-+-+-

Her senses were overwhelming her. She could remember clearly Sesshoumaru's masculine scent with a hint of contained wildness about him. The smell reminded her of thunderstorms and she felt the heat consuming her body. Kagome gasped as she closed her eyes, the demon lord's naked torso invading her vision. Her mouth went instantly dry, as she remembered how his strong muscles felt against hers as he held her against him.

Kagome moaned as she remembered the timbre of his voice as he spoke to her. She shivered at the memory of it, as he gave her instructions while his hand touched her. The touch had been innocent, and yet what she was feeling was anything but.

"What is happening to me?" she asked as she stared at the fire, irrationally hoping that it would answer her.

Staggering inside, Kagome collapsed on the futon at the innermost part of the cave where she had made a fire. She crossed her arms against her torso as she huddled against the futon, moaning at the feel of the silk against her sensitized skin. The young miko could not help the howl that escaped her.

Her body shivered in pleasure when she felt Sesshoumaru extend his aura to her, caressing her as if he was actually there with her. A moan came out from her and she stood up shakily. She felt Sesshoumaru's approach and she waited, knowing that he would be able to pass the barrier, knowing full well that what was going to happen was inevitable. This was meant to happen, she knew that now.

The miko knew the moment Sesshoumaru entered the cave. She stood against the wall of the cave, waiting with baited breath as she felt him walk slowly, his aura swirling about him, caressing her softly. She shivered with anticipation. Finally, he appeared before her in all his magnificent glory and she could not help the quickening of her heart. Yet, she remained immobile, unable to take her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight of his features. His eyes were looking intensely at her and she was drawn into those golden depths that seemed to brand every part of her that they touched. He was dripping wet and he was naked from the waist up, with only the silver mane of his hair and the soft pelt he always carried caressing his naked torso.

Unable to help it any longer, Kagome raised her hand towards the lord. She would never believe she said the next words, and yet they came from her own mouth. "Take me," she said huskily, her voice slightly strained by her howling.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was before her. His hand lifted up to touch her face lightly. She leaned into the touch, moaning in delight with just that simple touch. His hand traced her face, lowering until it caressed her neck and shoulders. Kagome shuddered but stood still, giving him the opportunity to touch her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked straight into intense eyes, which now seemed like molten lava as he stared right down to her soul. She stared transfixed as he slowly lowered his face to her; her eyes fluttering shut again as his soft firm lips touched hers. Right then, she knew she was gone.

The kiss started tenderly, exploring each other. She could not help but wonder how someone like him could be so gentle. He was a beast, hidden inside a beautiful body. Sesshoumaru was a Youkai, after all. She knew that, and yet here was the beast, kissing her like she was as fragile as glass that would break with the slightest increase in pressure. She moaned into the kiss and the demon lord took this opportunity to delve into her mouth deeper, tasting her, coaxing her to respond to him and she did.

Tentatively, Kagome touched her tongue to his and she felt his body vibrate, signaling his pleasure. Sesshoumaru's hand had now snaked around her waist, pressing her firmly against his body. He began to deepen the kiss and Kagome could not help but wrap her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer, molding her body to his perfectly. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand caressing her through her negligee.

Kagome moaned in protest when Sesshoumaru broke their kiss. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her with amusement in his eyes. His hand came up to caress her swollen lips. His eyes never leaving hers, Sesshoumaru's hand slowly slid off the thin strap of her negligee. He growled when she stepped away from him.

She really did not know what came over her, but she smiled coyly at him and continued stepping away. The demon lord took a step to follow her but stopped when she gently shook her head and smirked at him. When she was a few paces away from him, she looked into his eyes and slowly slid away both straps.

Kagome smiled secretly to herself as his eyes strayed to her breasts that were slowly being bared to his eyes. She allowed the negligee to pool down her legs, leaving only her silk bikini panties. Slowly, she walked back towards him, reveling in the heat in his eyes as he watched her every move, his eyes devouring every part of her. She stopped mere inches away from him.

"I believe, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said huskily. "That you're overdressed for this occasion."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru had never felt as alive as he did right at this moment when he was touching and tasting the miko. She was pure innocence as she responded with abandon to his touch. It was a heady feeling. She tasted so sweet as she moaned through their kiss.

He had bed partners before. His past centuries were spent with willing Youkai females that were as independent as he. Both parties knew that the act was done to appease each other's baser instinct. Most of the females he had were experts in the area of coupling just as he was. It was inevitable with the number of years he had spent doing it. He knew just how to touch a female to elicit those moans that he enjoyed hearing. However, with Kagome it was different. He had never taken an innocent before. Yet he had never encountered such undisguised passion until now.

His previous encounters had been very similar to a competition, trying to emerge as the better at pleasuring the other. He could not help but compare then, with now. Everything was calculated then, but now all he had to do was feel, give in to the pleasure. His instincts knew exactly what he had to do to give Kagome as much pleasure as he could.

The demon lord watched as Kagome undressed in front of him. There was a small smirk on her lips as she watched his reaction. His eyes strayed to the flesh that was slowly being bared to him. It was near impossible to take his eyes away from her. When the indecent clothing was finally left on the ground, Sesshoumaru was able to meet the miko's eyes. She stopped a few inches from him.

"I believe, Lord Sesshoumaru," the miko began huskily as she ran her tongue on her lips. "That you're overdressed for this occasion."

He gave a low rumbling grumble at the words. It gave him pleasure that such a shy creature had this hidden passion burning inside her, waiting for the right moment to emerge.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome reached for his hakama and with quick deft movements, was able to divest him of the burden. Her hands reached out to his chest and moved against his lean muscles with wonder.

Stepping away from her, he unwound his pelt from his body before completely removing his clothing with quick movements. When he was completely naked, he smirked at her. He stalked towards her and hooked his claw on her last article of clothing, ripping the material off her and baring her completely to his hungry eyes.

"Now we're on the same level," he said. He felt Kagome shudder as his claws brushed her naked skin.

He took the last step separating them and her lips met his halfway, matching his intensity with her passion. The demon reveled in the miko's expressiveness, acting on his instinct to please his partner. It was not even a task, everything he did seem to give her pleasure, judging by the sounds she made. It was exhilarating and flattering, fueling the fire raging within him.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered the woman in his arm towards the futon where he had laid his pelt. Using his one arm to hold himself above the miko, he trailed his lips to her jaw then to her neck and shoulders, taking in her intoxicating scent as he tasted her. He was burning up and yet he could not get enough of her taste. He growled in frustration at his handicap. He wanted his hands on her luscious curves.

Her soft hands were frantic as they glided over his shoulders and back. When he was finally upon one rosy peak, Sesshoumaru latched onto it with his lips, letting his fangs graze the sensitized buds. He smiled to himself as he suckled; when the miko arched her back in pleasure, emitting a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Her small hands held onto him for dear life as she drowned in a sea of intense sensations.

After giving ample attention to both peaks, Sesshoumaru moved lower, making the miko moan and writhe against him. He could tell she was completely lost as he overwhelmed her with all the sensations. It was his goal to prepare her fully to his invasion. He knew he was bound to hurt her one way or another, seeing that she was innocent but he would do his best to lessen the pain. Finally, he arrived to the core of her womanhood. Blowing against the dark curls, Sesshoumaru watched as she shuddered with pleasure at that simple act.

"What—" her words were cut off with a gasp as he flicked his tongue against the hardened bud of her womanhood. She began to thrash wildly as he began licking her, tasting the very essence of her. Holding her hip to steady her, he latched on to the most sensitive part of her body and sucked hard until the pleasure built for her and she screamed out his name in abandon.

As she reached her peak, her aura stirred to life, raging like fire as it enveloped them both. His youki answered to the overwhelming amount of power she was releasing, the blue of his aura dancing with the pink of hers. The sensations brought about by their interacting auras were adding to the fire that was raging in their blood.

Her light called to him like a siren's call that he could not deny. Watching her face as she rode the waves of pleasure was nothing like he had ever seen. Unconsciously, he reached out his hand to touch her face. He only noticed that he was touching her face with his left hand when his palm made contact to her soft silky skin. He looked stunned as he watched his hand caress her face gently in wonder. He was even momentarily distracted from the throbbing ache in his loins. By the time Kagome had come down from her high, he had already recovered from the shock of his new arm.

Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as the woman beneath him opened her eyes after the climax he gave her. He poised himself against her opening and smirked as her eyes began to darken with desire, again. Yet, he hesitated, debating on the woman's readiness to receive his considerable girth.

The miko surprised him by lifting up her knees, opening herself to his invasion. She smiled into his eyes. "Take me," she said. As she touched the markings on his face, she lifted her face towards him, licking his lips before whispering to his ear. "All of me." Then she bared her neck to him as a sign of her surrender to his power over her.

It was all the encouragement he needed. With a growl of satisfaction and desire, he gave the final thrust. She tightened around him instinctively and her fingers bit into his skin to keep from crying out. He stopped all his motions, allowing her to adjust to his invasion. It was sheer torture to feel her tight hot sheath squeezing him, and not give in to the need to pound mindlessly into her over and over. When he looked into her eyes, she smiled, lifting her hips, giving the signal that she was ready for him. Sesshoumaru made an experimental movement and nearly groaned as her tightness squeezed his length in reaction. The miko moaned. Soon, they were both dancing to a tune that only they could hear, as they moved in a dance as old as time.

For the second time that night, the miko screamed his name and as he joined her, he gave a long howl of conquest before collapsing on top of her, letting her milk him.

"Mine," he growled possessively as the miko's eyes fluttered sleepily. He rolled on his back, not releasing her so that she ended up on top of him. She felt so right as she was draped over him.

"Yours," she whispered before closing her eyes completely, a contented smile on her lips. She laid her head against his chest as she breathed evenly in sleep.

-+-+-

Outside, everyone felt the amount of energy coming from the cave. Tachi and Sachi looked meaningfully at each other as they felt the combined energies of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Moments later, a long howl echoed throughout the forest. It was a howl full of satisfaction that they could not help the knowing grins on their faces. Despite their stubborn resistance, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were not able to fight their growing attraction.

Inuyasha ran angrily as he felt Kagome's aura melded with Sesshoumaru's. The following howl nearly drove him insane. Sango, Miroku, Sachi and Tachi ran after him as he brandished Tessaiga angrily.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha said angrily. "He didn't have any right to touch Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango said angrily at the hanyou. "Remember what happened when you came barging in to kill Tachi? Think, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha whipped back at them, his face contorted in anger. "What is there to think about?" he demanded. "You felt it! You heard the bastard!"

"Yes we felt it," Sachi said. "We didn't feel Kagome fighting him, did you?"

"She's in heat!" Inuyasha argued. "She would accept any man who would relieve her of that heat!"

Tachi stepped forward. "Do you really believe that?" he demanded. "We're not mindless beasts! We can think and feel. Kagome made a conscious decision to give herself to Sesshoumaru. No matter how uncomfortable it feels, she would have endured it alone if she didn't want to give up herself to Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru seduced her," Inuyasha still remained stubborn.

"It's about time, if he did," Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, shocked.

Miroku looked towards the cliff. "They have been fighting their attraction for a long time now," he said wisely. "It's about time Lord Sesshoumaru did something about it."

"Face it, Inuyasha," Sango said sadly. "You can never give Kagome what she wanted. You can never give her all of you unless you let go of Kikyo completely. Stop being selfish and let her have a shot for a happy life."

"No!" Inuyasha said angrily. "He can't have her!"

They ran after Inuyasha's fast retreating form, knowing that they could never dissuade him from anything he had set his stubborn mind to. They watched as he tried to enter the enchanted cave but he was thrown back the moment he took a step inside.

"What the—?" he asked in confusion as he stared at the mouth of the cave.

"No male can enter the cave," Tachi said.

"But Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said.

Sachi sat beside Inuyasha and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He was invited in," she said gently. "Give it up, Inuyasha. Stop making this harder for Kagome."

The hanyou sat there, staring at the cave entrance. His confusion, hurt and regret flitted through his features as the reality of what happened finally penetrated his brain. Standing up, he ran towards the person who had always, in his mind, understood him.

"Let him be," Miroku said calmly as Sachi prepared to run after her cousin. "He needs some time to think and understand."

"He may be impulsive and most of the time insensitive," Sango said fondly. "But he can be rational. He wouldn't hurt Kagome intentionally."

Tachi nodded. "Then let's leave them," he said gesturing towards the cave with a knowing smile. "They still have a couple of weeks of privacy."

End chapter

Author's Notes: Like it? Hate it? Icky? Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 18: To Have and To Hold

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: So they finally did one another! Here's the next installment and it would answer some of your questions. Thank you to all those who told me what they thought! Well, enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it! R&R!

WARNING: Some scenes are not suitable for readers below 18!

Chapter 18: To Have and To Hold

Kagome woke up to find herself pleasantly draped against lean muscles that rippled when she moved a little. Memories of what happened the night before made her want to stay asleep for the rest of her life. How could she have done that? She practically called Sesshoumaru to her side at this time and he responded. Then she went about demanding him to take her.

"I know you're awake," Sesshoumaru said, his tone uninflected.

She felt the reverberations as he spoke through her body and she again felt the familiar heat course through her body. A moan escaped her as she felt his hand caress her naked back.

"I see you're in need of my assistance," he said against her ear. His lips caressed the sensitive outer shell and she shivered in response.

"You don't have to do this," she gasped out as she felt him latch at the lobe of her ear but she wanted him to continue what he was doing. "This isn't part of your obligation to me."

Sesshoumaru trailed hot open-mouthed kisses along her jaw then down her throat. "Ah, but you see," he whispered against her skin. "It is entirely my pleasure to assist you in this."

Kagome found herself giving up her line of thought when Sesshoumaru's mouth covered one of her aching peaks. She moaned and wrapped her hands around his head. She felt his wonderfully skilled hands roaming her body. One was caressing her other breast while the other was touching her center. Such wonderful hands he has… wait! Her mind stopped and grasped what was wrong in her statement.

"Wonderful hands…" she moaned as she tried to grasp. "Hands!" she exclaimed when her scattered brain finally registered that fact. "You have two hands!"

Sesshoumaru looked from where he was swirling his tongue around her aching nipple. She moaned at the erotic sight and fell back.

"Yes," he answered, his lips moving against the tightened bud. "And I am going to thank you thoroughly for this gift."

His lips left her nipple and she moaned in protest but her moan was cut off by her gasp as she felt his lips replace his talented hand against her heated core. Then she felt him grasp her hips as he devoured every inch of her. Kagome's mind had blanked. She thrashed her head wildly as she was bombarded with sensation after sensation until she was overwhelmed. She tightened her grasp on his head as she screamed in ecstasy, the release so powerful that she almost sobbed.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him above her, his hair creating a screen against the outside world, not that anyone could enter with her additional barrier. His golden eyes looked at her with such intensity that it seemed like the heat in his eyes were being transferred to her. She moaned as she felt the heat spread through her again.

"Will this ever stop?" she asked hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he scented her arousal. "Not for three weeks," he answered her.

Kagome moaned. "Am I already pupped?" she asked, not really caring. All she wanted was his hands and mouth on her body.

"Not yet," he said.

"Will you get me pupped?" she asked, opening her eyes. She wanted to talk but her hands had other ideas. Her hands splayed at the hard planes of his abdomen.

"No," he said. "Unless you consent to be my mate and bear my heir."

Kagome arched against him to feel his skin against hers. She felt his muscles ripple against hers that she moaned, almost missing what he said. Her eyes snapped open when she heard his reply. "Mate?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, mate," he said.

"I can't be your mate," she said. "I'm a miko who turned into a Garou. You don't have to worry about shaming me after this. I chose this. You don't have to make me your mate due to any sense of responsibility or some other reason. I'm a modern girl. Casual sex is rampant in my time."

The demon lord watched her. "It is not responsibility that drives me to ask you to be my mate," he said. He moved, the head of his considerable erection poised upon her opening.

Kagome moaned and tried to thrust her hips to take him inside her but he would not let go of her hips. "Please," she begged.

"Be my mate," he commanded.

"No," she moaned.

He moved an inch then stopped. "Why?" he asked.

Kagome thrashed her head in frustration then looked up at him. "Why me?" she challenged. "Of all the powerful female Youkai who would willingly bear your heir, why would choose me to be your mate?"

Sesshoumaru considered her for a moment. She looked so beautiful lying there, bared to him. She should have looked vulnerable but she was not. Her eyes were sparkling with irritation and sexual frustration. He could not leave her unsatisfied; his Youkai demanded that he satisfy this woman. His lips crushed hers. She moaned and held on to him as a tide of heat swept her. He thrust into her so quickly that her breath was knocked out of her. A wave of ecstasy tore through her body and she moaned. Then he moved, fast and hard against her. She was screaming his name again in no time.

As Kagome came down from the peak he brought her to, she felt him stir on top of her. He rolled on his back, taking her with him. Her eyes fluttered tiredly.

"You made me feel," his whispered answer to her question drifted to her sluggish mind and she smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth, modesty be damned!

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru looked unseeingly at the ceiling of the cave. The miko lay soft and content in his arms as she slept. He replayed the conversation in his mind. Yes, he wanted her for his mate. She was the only one who would ever do. No other could make him feel like she.

His father once asked him if he had something to protect. He snorted at that question. Of course he had. He had his lands and his subjects. They were all under his protection but he had not understood the question until now that he is holding the very being that he would fight for. This was someone he would protect not out of duty or pride. He would protect her because he could not bear the thought of losing her. He could no longer imagine his life without this woman in it. How could he have lived without her? How could he live another day if he was to lose her?

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened about her briefly. How could his contentment and peace be dependent on only one being? Feeling her contentment brought about his own. She made him feel things other than nothing. For the first time in his life, he had felt fear when she almost died. He had felt the dread growing in the pit of his stomach as he lived her pain while she battled the poison. He had wanted to take away the pain and he felt so helpless as he watched her thrashing against the burning feeling of the poison eating away at her organs. He held his breath as he felt her jump off the cliff. He reveled in the pain when she had struck his shoulder when her survival instincts ruled her. He knew that he could never destroy her if she did lose herself. It would be like destroying himself.

This was what his father was asking him. Now, he understood why he had given up his life for Inuyasha and Izayoi. If his father felt this way toward the human, he could not blame him for choosing to die in their defense because he would do the same for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt her stir. He looked down and watched her eyes open sleepily. He scented her arousal the moment she opened her eyes. All shyness had gone out of her after their previous activities. She smiled seductively at him as she licked her lips.

"My turn," she said as she lifted herself up.

He watched as she straddled his stomach and began trailing light kisses on his torso. Her hands roamed his body in wonder. Slowly, she moved down until her face was at a level with his groin. Her hands grasped his length wonderingly and squeezed. Slight moisture beaded the tip and he sucked in a breath when her tongue darted out to lick it off.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked teasingly before licking him from the base to the tip, her hand steadying him. When her mouth enclosed his hard length, he nearly bucked as the hot cavern of her mouth scorched his engorged member. She moaned when he jerked up, adding to the sensation of her rhythmic sucking.

The miko was driving him crazy. He had never let any of his partners do this particular service to him. It was more out of self preservation than anything. His previous partners all had sharp fangs that could damage him badly if he was not cautious.

"Kami, you taste so good," Kagome moaned before sucking him out of his mind.

"Stop," he commanded hoarsely. "Inside you, now."

The little miko smiled and positioned her heated core against his aching member. Slowly, she enclosed him in her tight sheath which clenched around him in welcome. She hissed in pleasure as she arched. Then she moved against him.

Sesshoumaru watched, mesmerized as she moved in a mindless frenzy against his length. Her breasts bounced as she moved, her hands gripping his hips for balance. When she increased the pace, he knew she was near. The moment her tight sheath clamped around him, he could no longer fight the sensations. She collapsed on top of him, her muscles clenching around him as he released his seed into her womb.

"Be my mate," he said hoarsely when he felt her return.

She stilled. A heartbeat passed then she relaxed. "Yes," she whispered against him before falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru had not realized he had tensed but he relaxed when he heard her agreement. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take over as he wrapped her body in his warmth. It pleased him greatly that this rare creature would be his… to have and to hold… just like this for always.

-+-+-

The next time Kagome woke up, she was snuggled in the futon with Sesshoumaru's pelt. Immediately, she felt disappointment creeping at her at not waking up in Sesshoumaru's arms and she berated herself for feeling that way. He was her master. Yes, he asked her to be his mate but agreeing to it did not give her the right to demand anything from him. She might be able to make him "feel" but he did not say that he was in love with her.

So, why did she agree to be his mate when he was so clearly not in love with her? It was an easy answer, because she already was, irrevocably, undeniably in love with the powerful daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru might not love her back but she knew he would be fiercely loyal and protective of her… and their pups. With him, she would never fear of being only second best, of being left behind for someone else. He did not need love in his life but she would provide it without asking anything in return. She would give all he would ever need in a mate and more.

Getting up, she moved to take a bath in the hot spring. She felt wonderfully sore all over. The warm water felt good against her sore muscles and she relaxed as thoughts of what had occurred many times in the last few days invaded her mind. She had not known she could do all those things but she did and she was very glad that Sesshoumaru also took pleasure in her body just as she took pleasure in his. As Kagome lathered soap on her skin, she remembered Sesshoumaru's touch. A moan escaped from her at the memory of his lips on her. Ignoring it, she began applying shampoo on her hair before rinsing herself thoroughly until her skin glowed.

Kagome wished Sesshoumaru was back. She could feel again her arousal at the fore and she needed him to give her release from the building pressure. She took a large shirt from her bag and put it on, deciding to forego her undergarments.

She sat down on the futon and ran her hands on Sesshoumaru's pelt. His scent still lingered on the pelt and she moaned at the sensation that touching the pelt to her cheeks brought her. It was nothing near the way Sesshoumaru felt but beggars can't really be choosers. However, instead of being able to relieve her frustration, Kagome found the frustration building without any hope for release. Timidly, she reached out one hand and touched herself. She moaned and began rubbing, her inhibitions flying out of the cave in the face of insurmountable sexual frustration. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't feel Sesshoumaru's return until his mouth replaced her hand on her core.

In a matter of seconds, she found herself moaning and writhing in abandon as Sesshoumaru lavished her with pleasure.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru had just left to get them something to eat. She may not be feeling her hunger but she needed nourishment. Granted that she was no longer human that needed to eat as often as before but they had both been without food for the past five days. Even Youkai and Garou needed to eat.

He had expected her to still be sleeping when he return. Her exhaustion had been complete before he left her. To find Kagome pleasuring herself was a sight that made him throb in need. Her wet hair was spread in abandon on the futon as her hand rubbed herself. She was moaning, oblivious to anything but the building pressure in her. Sesshoumaru watched in fascination at his soon-to-be-mate. His passivity, however, lasted only a few more seconds. Kagome's body arched, outlining the generous mounds of her swollen breasts and he came undone. Quickly removing his hakama and haori, he joined her on the futon, setting his lips and tongue to the task of pleasuring his bitch.

"I feel like a bitch in heat," Kagome murmured as she happily felt the glow of satiation on her limp body. "Oh wait; I am a bitch in heat." She giggled and traced light circles on his stomach. She seemed really entranced at the way his muscles clenched at her light touch.

"There is food," he calmly said. The answering rumble of her stomach almost made him smile.

She giggled. "I guess I've been too busy doing something else to feel hungry," she said. "Now that you reminded me, I am famished. After all the activities we engaged in, I'm surprised I only felt it now."

Kagome sat up and turned to where she could smell the delicious scent of roasted pork and a collection of fruits. She felt her mouth water and she stood up. She turned back to him curiously. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

He eyed her swaying ass before getting up himself. They ate in companionable silence. When they finished, Kagome sighed and smiled up at him.

"So how do we go about this mating thing?" she asked curiously. "Sango and Miroku hadn't really found the need to teach me those facts about Youkai."

"For Inu Youkai the first stage is completed," he answered. "I have stated my suit and you have accepted it. We are already bound but it is not yet strong. We could still easily dissolve the agreement by mutual consent. The final step would be our vows, giving of gifts and an exchange of blood. It would seal the agreement."

Kagome appeared thoughtful then she looked back at him. "When do we do this?" she asked timidly.

He was distracted when her finger began tracing his thigh. She appeared to be unconsciously doing it but it still affected him. Breathing deeply, he tried to ignore the heat of her finger against his skin.

"Ordinary Youkai could do it in private," he said. "As I am a daiyoukai, there will be a formal ceremony with the other daiyoukai present and of course, my subjects."

"Hmm," Kagome said as she licked her lips. Her eyes lifted up to his and he saw her eyes darken in desire.

He did not need any invitation. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and kissed her senseless before indulging in her undisguised response to his ministrations.

-+-+-

After a week of intense pleasure, Sesshoumaru decided that they should remove to his chambers. There he continued to cater to her heated passions and lavished to her the pleasure that she so deserved. He was so attuned to her needs that he knew just what she wanted. When she was peacefully sleeping, he took that time to arrange the mating ceremony that would take place the moment Kagome's heat cycle ends. He would not wait longer especially when he was positive that she was now carrying his pup.

He had noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Tachi and Sachi had explained to him what had happened. Sesshoumaru was worried that this would affect Kagome when she found out but shrugged the matter aside. He would deal with it when he was sure Kagome would no longer suffer from her heat cycle.

There was not much to do with the mating ceremony. The moment he had announced it, Sachi had pounced on the chance to organize it for them. Who was he to deny her that when he had so much better things to do with his time than organize the event?

Everyone was delighted with the news of his mating, especially since it was Kagome he chose. They were all eager to take over the task of the mating ceremony so that he could spend all his time with his miko. Tachi even volunteered to oversee to the needs of his lands while he was otherwise preoccupied. He relinquished his duties without any fuss. In fact, he was grateful for the support. The monk and the taijia had also volunteered to help in their own way. With some of the male Garou, they had elected themselves to patrol his lands.

So, in the remaining days of Kagome's heat cycle, he was able to devote his time to her. It was a time of learning and pleasure for both of them.

-+-+-

Kagome yawned as she sat up. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She had been so used to waking up tangled with him that she was a bit disconcerted. At least the heat cycle seemed to have passed since she was not feeling the heat that never seemed to go away. Stretching languidly, she went to her pack and took her soap and shampoo. The scent of their lovemaking was still in the air. She rummaged through her pack and put on her robe and decided to take a bath.

The moment she stepped out of the chambers, Sachi was upon her. Her excitement was palpable as she took in her hands and gave her a hug.

"We are so excited!" Sachi squealed. "Oooh! You two look so good together!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help with the preparations," she said sincerely. She was the one mating the most gorgeous and powerful daiyoukai in Japan and she had not even lifted a finger to help with the preparations.

Sachi waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense," she said. "You were busy."

"Busy jumping Sesshoumaru," she grumbled with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Her companion giggled as she led her through the hot springs. "Granted, you were enjoying it," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "But you were still doing your duty. You were busy ensuring that the Western Lands would have an heir."

"You mean I'm already pupped?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, most assuredly! It's also about damned time, too!" Sachi said excitedly as they both leaned against the stones to relax their muscles. "You would have to be infertile not to conceive after having nonstop sex for the whole duration of your heat cycle."

Kagome blushed again. She could never really get used to the blunt way they talked about sex. It was worse here compared to the modern era.

"I hope it's a male," she said dreamily as she touched her stomach. "How long would it take?"

"Before the sixth full moon," Sachi declared.

"That soon?" she asked.

"That's my best guess," Sachi said. "For Garou, it's usually three full moons, and for Inu Youkai, around eight since they take longer to fully develop. So, I'm guessing your pup will come out around five to six full moons."

Kagome stiffened. "You're not sure?" she asked incredulously.

Sachi sniffed. "Of course, I'm not sure," she said. "This is the first case of a Garou mating an Inu Youkai. We're not even sure what your pup is going to be like."

"Great," Kagome grumbled sarcastically. "Just what did I get myself into now?"

Her friend patted her hand. "Don't worry," she said comfortingly. "I'm sure you're pup will be beautiful and powerful."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru left Kagome the moment he was sure that her heat cycle had ended. He noted that he had left her satisfied, contented and very much pregnant with his pup. Now, his main goal was to find Inuyasha and make sure that he would not do anything to upset Kagome.

It would not be hard to find the hanyou. The trail of dead rogue Youkai and the mark of Tessaiga's attack on the ground were not really hard to miss. At least the hanyou had been useful while he was mopping. He had effectively rid the land of the useless mindless beings. Walking sedately through the now peaceful forest, he contemplated the events that had led to his impending fatherhood. A few moons back, he would have killed anyone who told him that his heir would be sired with a miko. Now, he would not have any other as his mate. Kagome was perfect for the role.

Arriving at a clearing that has a cave at the opposite side, Sesshoumaru stopped and sniffed. His nose twitched as he recognized the undead miko's scent. He was not really surprised that the hanyou, once again, went to the miko for comfort. No wonder Kagome finally decided to move on with her life. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he did not realize a good thing even when it was already in front of him. It was too late for him now. His loss was Sesshoumaru's gain.

He stopped a few steps from the cave and waited. Inuyasha did not disappoint. A few seconds later, he came out.

Sesshoumaru hid his surprise as he took in Inuyasha's appearance. He looked tired and resigned.

"What do you want?" the hanyou asked belligerently. "You already have her. You don't need to rub it in my face. I get it."

He inclined his head. Inuyasha was surprisingly, acting calmer than he anticipated. Maybe he was not as stupid as Sesshoumaru first believed. "We will talk," he said.

Inuyasha looked surprised but he dropped down his guard. "It would feel weird," he said, shrugging. "But all right. Let's talk."

End chapter


	20. Chapter 19: The Mating Ceremony

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating again. You see, there's this story that's been screaming at me to write about. It's a fantasy story in my head and it's hard to concentrate on my fan fiction. I just gave a little time to write my ideas so that I won't forget it.

Oh! And I just found out that I got nominated for the Dokuga awards in 4 categories! Wow! I never expected that. Thank you for the nomination! I really appreciate that! :D

Chapter 19: The Mating Ceremony

Inuyasha leaned on a tree facing Sesshoumaru who stood a few feet away from him. The breeze was cool as the brothers looked at each other, taking one another's measure. One thing ran in their minds. This was the first time that they had faced each other calmly in complete agreement. There was no animosity, just a calm acceptance that they now have to get along, to put aside their difference for the sake of someone they both cared about.

"What's the plan?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru who remained still even as the small breeze rippled his pristine hair and clothing. He was leaning against the mouth of the cave casually but his eyes belied his casual posture. His amber eyes were weary and sad.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, acknowledging the fact that he had the right to ask of his exact intention. "The mating ceremony will take place the day after tomorrow," he said quietly.

He nodded as he looked at the soft rustling leaves. "Good," he said. "So, what is there to talk about? If you want me to leave then I will. I won't make things difficult for Kagome."

"She would not want you to leave," he heard Sesshoumaru say. Inuyasha could feel his brother's unwavering gaze on him.

Inuyasha looked back at his brother and quietly studied him. "You're asking me to stay," he said in surprise when he realized what his brother really meant to say. "You're actually asking me to stay in the Western Palace permanently."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha would have bet that his stoic brother would have really rolled his eyes if it was not so out of his character to do so.

"Wow," he whispered. Sarcasm was also beyond him after realizing that Sesshoumaru was willing to live under the same roof as him for Kagome. Then it hit him, really hard. His brother, the coldest, most ruthless, most feared daiyoukai would do anything to ensure Kagome's happiness. The Killing Perfection would move heaven in earth for a miko. Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome. Fate really had a twisted sense of humor.

Inuyasha looked at his brother closely. He looked the same, as perfect as he can be. He was calm and collected, never making any unnecessary movements. But his rigidity had lessened. He seemed more relaxed now. The most visible change in him, at least to those who knew Sesshoumaru, was in his eyes. It had lost the coldness in those golden eyes.

Was he aware that he was in love with the troublesome girl? Probably not. Inuyasha almost snorted. Sesshoumaru was more stubborn than him, even if most would say otherwise. The daiyoukai would fight the emotion with all his might but they all knew it was a losing battle even before it would begin. Love was like a stealthy little thing that could crawl up behind a person. You'll never know it's there until it bites you in the ass.

Of course, that was the main reason he would stay in the Western Lands. He wanted to see how this would play out. It would be a treat to see Sesshoumaru realize what exactly he had gotten himself in to.

"All right," he said quietly after a while. "I'll stay."

His brother nodded and turned to head back. Inuyasha watched as he stopped after a few steps. "Thank you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said without turning before continuing on his way.

Inuyasha was speechless. Man, that demon got it bad.

The palace was buzzing with activity as everyone helped in the final preparations for the mating ceremony the day before the big event. Some of the guests and allies from far away had already arrived and taken residence in some of the vacant rooms of the palace.

Kagome wandered the gardens listlessly, feeling useless since she did not have anything to do to help. Every time she tried to ask someone if there was something she could do to help, they would immediately give her a wide smile and suggest that she just rest in preparation for the ceremony the following day. It frustrated her to no end that she was so useless. Then there was Sesshoumaru's absence. If she were honest to herself, she would admit that a huge part of her frustration was the longing that she felt for Sesshoumaru. Ever since she had woken up after the heat cycle, he was no where to be found. Tachi had told her that Sesshoumaru was finishing some business and will be back tomorrow morning.

She sighed. What will she do until tomorrow afternoon? Even Rin and Shippo were busy with their studies since Sesshoumaru had private tutors for the both of them.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha. She had not seen him since she came out of Sesshoumaru's chambers. Kagome worried about Inuyasha's reaction. She had been too occupied the last three weeks to think about it but now the guilt was eating at her especially since everyone she asked avoided the topic of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you baka," she muttered. Her eyes burned as she expected the worst that Inuyasha had left her for good. He was her best friend and she would always love him like her older brother.

"Who are you calling baka?" Inuyasha's gruff voice said from behind her.

Kagome whirled around at the sound of his voice. Inuyasha was lounging against her favorite cherry blossom tree. He was looking at her with tenderness that she came undone. Unshed tears made her eyes glitter as she flung herself at him.

"I was so worried and I know you're upset with me," she rambled as she wept against his fire rat haori. "I know you don't like Sesshoumaru but I just can't fight it. I know you don't want to be around me anymore but I really wish you would stay with me. I will talk to Sesshoumaru about it and I think he really won't mind."

Inuyasha awkwardly patted Kagome's back to comfort her. Kagome knew she was rambling but her emotions were overwhelming her. She really did not want Inuyasha to leave her.

"Who said anything about leaving?" he asked gruffly. "As if I would leave you alone in the hands of that bastard."

Kagome hiccupped as she looked up at him. "You promise?" she asked. "You're not upset with me?"

Inuyasha gave a long suffering sigh. "I won't leave and I'm not upset," he said. "At least not anymore. Although I would have to say that you have the worst taste in men."

Her best friend's teasing lightened Kagome's heart considerably. "I sure do," she said. "After all, I pined for you once upon a time."

"Hey, I'm a better choice than Sesshoumaru," he said indignantly.

"Says you," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

Inuyasha began to stroll beside Kagome and she began to rant about the others not letting her help in her own mating ceremony.

"Why don't you spend this time looking for a gift to Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed. "I completely forgot about that. I have got to find Tachi!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "I though so."

Kagome threw him a glare before walking away to ask Tachi's help.

"Stop that!" Sachi admonished Kagome.

Kagome made a face at the mirror. She inspected the clothing she was wearing. She had been absently fiddling with the fragile material of her "dress". It was voluminously white, outlining her generous curves with a silver chain that binds it loosely around her small waist. It still was not enough that it was practically transparent, it still had to stop mid-thigh and her arms were left bare. She was practically naked except for her underwear which she insisted on wearing. Thank kami for Victoria's Secret lingerie! She would be practically naked if not for her black lacy lingerie. Her lips lifted when she saw the effect. Sesshoumaru would be impatient to get her alone when he saw her like this. She snorted, and they called her uniform indecent.

Two brooches shaped like silver crescent moons with small sapphire outline held the cloth on her shoulders. The material fell lightly against her skin. It wasn't even enough that the material was nearly transparent. A large portion of her back was exposed as with her chest, showing off her ample cleavage which was more defined by the black lacy bra. Her hair tumbled in soft curls on her back and shoulders, framing her face, small white flowers were attached to the strands as if snow had fallen and attached itself on her dark hair. Her hair shone after Sango spent more than an hour brushing her think mane. Her feet were bare but she felt sensual and beautiful as she looked at her reflection.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked good, real good but she didn't think Sesshoumaru would appreciate her walking around wearing practically nothing.

Sango looked Kagome over. "You look great, Kagome," she said encouragingly. "There's nothing wrong with your dress. It's pretty decent considering that this is a youkai mating. The undergarments helped."

"I will go to a formal ceremony wearing my undergarments and that's decent?" she asked incredulously.

"Believe me, I've seen all," Sachi said. "I've seen a youkai mating where the female wore only her birth suit."

Kagome's eyes bugged out. "Naked?" she squeaked.

Sachi nodded. "Her hair covered most of her vital parts," she explained. "But it was a windy day."

"And what will Sesshoumaru be wearing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I suspect he would wear something of his usual garb," Sachi said. "Except that it would have dark blue accents."

"He's going to be fully clothed while I go in this?" she demanded, her tone rising. "That's unfair! I want a decent kimono."

Sango patted her hand. "You're his soon-to-be mate," she explained gently. "In youkai customs, the male displays the allures of his intended during their mating ceremony. If you wear something that would hide your charms from the other youkai, they would think that Sesshoumaru is not proud of you or that you don't measure up to his expectations."

"That's so chauvinistic," she exclaimed.

"Oh well," Sachi said dramatically. "I guess Sesshoumaru would not mind other youkai talking behind his back. He would want you to be comfortable regardless of the talk that would ensure. You could change into a kimono but we should hurry. The guests are already waiting."

Kagome groaned. "Oh, fine!" she said with a pout. "I'll bear with this humiliation but I swear I would maim any demon who would so much as insult me."

Sachi and Sango exchanged knowing looks and smiled. They all bustled Kagome out of her chamber doors where Tachi, Inuyasha and Miroku waited. As soon as they caught sight of Kagome, their jaws dropped. Miroku's eyes glazed and a blush graced Inuyasha's cheeks. Tachi coughed and smiled tightly at Kagome.

Kagome blushed becomingly and looked helplessly at Sango who grinned.

"Come on," Sachi glided ahead. "They're all waiting."

Tachi positioned himself on Kagome's left while Inuyasha took the other side, looking warily at the lecherous monk. Sango looked warningly at Miroku who coughed and stayed a few feet away from Kagome.

Kagome breathed deeply as she stopped in front of the back entrance. The mating ceremony will take place at the back of the palace, at the gardens.

"Here goes," she said, her voice quivering in her nervousness. Stepping out of the palace walls, she breathed in the sweet scent of flowers in the air and let the soft breeze caress her almost naked skin.

It was sunset and she had not seen Sesshoumaru since she woke up alone the day before. She felt his gaze on her and her eyes automatically sought him out in the crowd. He was standing at a raised dais at the center of the circle of youkai, daiyoukai and Garou. He was indeed wearing his usual attire but with dark blue accents. As usual, he looked perfect. For a moment, she stood there taking him in, still barely believing that she was mating Sesshoumaru.

A gentle poke from her back brought her back to reality. "You can devour each other after the ceremony," Sachi said teasingly. "Now, go."

With a "hmp", Kagome began the short walk towards Sesshoumaru, Tachi and Inuyasha a few steps behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood stiffly staring at the horizon as he waited for Kagome to appear. The sky was tinted orange, yellow and red as the sun began to set. He tried not to look at the direction where Kagome was expected to appear.

A sudden hush came about the guests. The scent that reminded him of the start of spring wafted to him and he looked around to meet Kagome's eyes. He almost growled when he scented the arousal of the males around him. Scanning his soon-to-be mate, he realized that he did not want others to enjoy even seeing her like this. She was modestly clad, considering that this was a daiyoukai wedding but still, he could not help but wish that he could use his claws to remove the eyes of the males appreciating Kagome's beauty.

She looked stunning clad only in a semi-transparent white garment that dipped low in front, exposing her generous bounty. The short garment also exposed her long slender legs. He was silently thankful that she had the presence of mind to wear the undergarments she had brought from her home. He would not want to expose her as much as possible but traditions must be kept. Her head was held high, as if challenging anyone who dared to make a comment. She glided along the isle, her eyes never leaving his. The only indication that she was somewhat embarrassed being displayed like this was the becoming blush on her cheeks. Her hands swayed in time to the gentle sway of her hips. Her dark gleaming hair contrasted beautifully against the small white flowers that adorned it and her creamy white skin. She was a sight to behold and soon, his anger at the reactions of the males in attendance was replaced by pride as he watched his beautiful Kagome glide to him without sparing anyone a passing glance. She only had eyes for him and him alone.

She stopped at the foot of the dais and bent her knees. She bowed her head and opened her arms before him, presenting herself. He descended from the dais and waited for her to look up to him before reaching his hand out to her. She smiled at him and placed her hand in his to allow him to assist her to stand up. Then they walked up to the dais where the three other daiyoukai waited to begin the ceremony.

The three daiyoukai beamed as they nodded their approval to his chosen mate. Each and everyone in the gardens could feel her strong aura. They all witnessed her regal bearing as she walked like a queen among them without hesitation. Most of all, they had seen that her gaze never wavered away from Sesshoumaru as she walked. She displayed her strength and her loyalty, proving to them that she could be Sesshoumaru's equal.

"It is our honor to witness the formal vows of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome," Lord Shigami pronounced, the ruling daiyoukai of the North and the eldest among the ruling daiyoukai. He was a white monkey youkai with a very distinguished look.

"Let everyone in attendance know that we, the ruling daiyoukai of the North, East and South approve of this mating," Lord Shitare's, the Southern Daiyoukai, booming voice followed. He was a panther youkai with midnight dark hair and eyes. He turned back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "It is time to hear your vows, Lady Kagome."

The couple turned to each other, their hands clasping each other as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I, Kagome, swear to honor and protect Lord Sesshoumaru and everything he represents," she began. "I will live to do my duty as his mate and be anything he would need."

"I, Sesshoumaru, swear to honor and protect Kagome and everything she represents," he began. "I will live to do my duty as her mate and be anything she would need."

Lord Shitare nodded, satisfied. He beamed at them and turned to the last daiyoukai, a jovial lion youkai with light green eyes and a main of rich brown hair. He stepped forward and smiled at the two.

"Your vow to each other was made," Lord Toranaga said happily. "It is time to give each other's token as a reminder of each other's vows."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and handed her a sword. "I give you this sword made of my fang as a reminder to everyone that you are under my protection," he said.

There was a murmur from all the youkai present. Giving Kagome a sword made of his fang was also Sesshoumaru's way of declaring his complete trust on Kagome. It was widely known that one of the surest ways to kill a daiyoukai easily was by using a weapon made of his own fang on him. Sesshoumaru had never made any weapon out of his fang. This was the first, and he was entrusting it to his mate.

Kagome accepted the sword and clutched at it hard, infusing it with her holy powers. "I will protect this sword with my life; no other human or demon will be able to touch this gift."

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied with her answer. He watched as Kagome moved forward. She removed the necklace she was wearing. It seemed like a simple chain necklace with three red crystals that looked like rubies as pendant. It glowed faintly and on closer inspection, he realized that the chain was made of a very thin material woven intricately.

She presented the necklace for everyone to see. "I give you this necklace made out of my soul and my blood as a reminder for everyone that I belong to you," she said as she stood on tip toe and clasped the necklace around his neck.

Soft murmurs were also heard as the pendant glowed against Sesshoumaru's skin and he was enveloped in the soft glow for a brief moment before it faded as if the glow was seeped inside his body.

He looked up questioningly at Kagome who watched the whole thing with satisfaction. He felt strength course through him. "I will honor this gift that you had bestowed upon me," he said, knowing that she had given him a part of herself and her powers.

A cup was produced and Sesshoumaru slashed his wrist and let his blood flow. He watched as the gash healed, aided by a pink glow that warmed his skin. He looked up at Kagome who smiled at him. She then gave her wrist to him to slash. He did so and watched as her rich blood flowed and mixed with his before the wound healed.

They watched as the blood mixed, glowing white. When the glow faded, Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the cup and watched as she drank from it before handing it to him. He emptied the cup before returning the cup to Lord Toranaga.

The spectators watched as the couple's area swirled around them in a graceful dance of ki, providing everyone a display of flickering blue and pink light as they stood looking intently at each other. They watched in awe as two very distinct and very different powerful ki began to grow, giving them a glimpse of how this mating would benefit both parties. As the impressive show of strength began to fade, they noticed something that never happened before. Instead of the energy returning to the two distinctively, it began to swirl even faster until it melded into one before returning to them both. This ceremony had not been a simple joining of two individuals to share their lives and power together. It was with awe that they realized that they do not merely share their powers but their souls. It was the strongest of bonds, one that had been forgotten by youkai in their quest for power. They had forgotten that real power would be found when you find the one person that would complement you in every way possible. It would strengthen both individual because they would complete each other. Everyone stared as they all realized that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been Twin Flames. They were two souls that had been searching for each other in order to gain completeness.

"The vows were made and the tokens exchanged," Lord Shigami once again took over the ceremony. "I now present you, the Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands."

A cheer rose as everyone expressed their approval of the mating. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand as he presented her to his subjects and the rest of the daiyoukai court. She smiled at him and bowed, clutching her new sword in her hand.

Kagome had felt nervous that her token would not work. Sachi had told her what to do for the ceremony and she had panicked when she realized that she didn't have anything to give Sesshoumaru. She immediately enlisted Tachi's help and went in search of Toutousai and asked him how she could form a token made of her blood. The old man had only been too happy to instruct her on how to weave her soul and to make crystals out of her blood. He had then helpfully suggested that it would be more effective if she sealed her miko powers within the chain so that it would not break. She then spent the whole afternoon and half the night weaving her chain and crystallizing her blood while Toutousai watched her critically.

It was hard grueling work and it had greatly weakened her for it required a huge amount of her energy and concentration but she was satisfied with what she did especially since Toutousai told her that it would protect Sesshoumaru from any kind of spells or purification except from hers. It would also help speed up Sesshoumaru's healing.

After thanking him, she and Tachi went back. She had slept in her own chambers as Sachi insisted. However, she did not do much sleeping especially since she had been used to sleeping with Sesshoumaru beside her.

The morning preparations had been a blur as Sachi dragged her into one preparation after another. She woke up at the woman's shaking then she found herself being dragged into the hot springs. After a long soak where she was scrubbed clean, she was dragged into a room where she was given a massage. Afterwards, Sango had brushed her hair thoroughly until it fell into soft shiny waves on her back. Then Sachi and Sango helped her dress up.

The ceremony was very solemn and she had felt nervous that she might do something wrong. She could feel the stares boring on her back as she walked towards Sesshoumaru but she kept her gaze on him. He looked gorgeous and she could not help the pride swelling in her as it finally sunk in that this magnificent creature had chosen her as his mate.

Now, she was standing beside him as everyone cheered their union. She clutched the sword to her side, still infusing it with her power, making sure that no one else would be able to touch it. It was a very complex enchantment that she had read about on her first few days in the Western Palace. As she made the last adjustments she closed her eyes and unsheathed the sword slightly so that a part of the blade would be exposed. She pressed her thumb until she felt the sting of the cut and allowed her blood to flow a little. The sword absorbed the blood and recognized its owner. It glowed briefly and Kagome smiled.

"Now, Lord Sesshoumaru," a voice behind them said. "I think it is only proper for you to introduce us to your new mate."

They both turned to the three lords and Sesshoumaru introduced them to her one by one. She welcomed them to their lands and thanked them for presiding over the ceremony.

Lord Shitare stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and inspected the necklace she had given. "Very intricate design," he said. "I wonder what it would do. I have never seen anything made of anyone's soul and blood."

"It makes Sesshoumaru immune to any kind of spells and enchantments," Kagome explained. "I know most daiyoukai are not purified easily but it is still possible depending on the strength of the energy. However, my gift would ensure total immunity to any kind of purification. Lastly, it would even speed up his superior youkai healing abilities."

"Very impressive," Lord Shigami said. "Would anyone who would wear it enjoy the same benefits?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Only Lord Sesshoumaru and I could touch it," she said.

"Clever," Lord Toranaga said approvingly. "Now, I suppose you understand the responsibility that Sesshoumaru had given you. He had given you the one weapon that could kill him quickly."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand, my lords," she said. "And I have begun my preparations to ensure that it could never be used against my mate."

"Explain," Lord Shigami demanded.

"It is an enchantment used by Lord InuTaisho himself so that Tessaiga and Tenseiga could only be used by his sons," she explained. "However, I reinforced mine with another set of enchantments that no one would be able to even so much as touch it."

The three lords' booming laugh filled the garden. Kagome smiled to herself and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with approval.

"You're lucky to have such a resourceful and loyal mate, Sesshoumaru," Lord Shitare said. "It appears she is making sure that you would have a very long life ahead of you."

"And powerful, too," Lord Shigami said with a nod.

"Thank you," Kagome said gracefully. She turned to her mate and smiled. "Now, can I change these clothes?" she asked.

The three powerful daiyoukai laughed again, their amusement overwhelming them at the earnest look on Kagome's face. She grinned at Sesshoumaru when she noticed that his lips quirked slightly up before nodding his ascent. He inclined his head and led the way to his apartments where her new wardrobe awaited her.

Sesshoumaru motioned Kagome inside their chambers, following her with his gaze. She looked so tempting wearing almost nothing that he contemplated delaying going out with her to the banquet. She turned around and faced him, catching him contemplating her backside. She sauntered closer to him gracefully, a mischievous smile on her face. Stopping in front of him, she traced her forefinger lightly against his cheek down to his chest, parting his clothing slightly.

"You seem deep in thought, my lord," she teased as she looked up to him, her eyes drooping slightly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Knowing her game, he snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her flush against him. "As a matter of fact, I do," he said with a glint in his eyes. He watched her eyes fluttered close and her lips parted slightly as he bent his head. His lips made contact with hers and he showed her exactly what he had in mind.

Kagome answered his kiss with matching fire and passion, her hands clutching the back of his neck. She moaned when he grazed her lower lip with his fangs.

To hell with the banquet. Sesshoumaru moved further inside until he had Kagome underneath him on his futon. She writhed against him and he growled in approval as she rubbed against him intimately. He was already busily removing the transparent material when there was a discreet cough behind the door.

"Maybe you should continue that after the guests leave," Tachi's amused voice carried from outside.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm coming in whether you like it or not in a few seconds," Sachi said determinedly. "I still have to prepare Kagome for the banquet."

"Do we really have to?" Kagome asked breathlessly beneath him. He looked at her and his ego swelled as he saw her flushed face, thoroughly kissed lips and glazed look.

He could not help himself; he bent down and gave her another lingering kiss before standing up. Sesshoumaru offered his hand to her which she took gratefully. "Unfortunately," he drawled without inflection but the glint in his eyes belied his unaffected manner.

"You can come in now, Sachi," Kagome called, removing the transparent material completely.

Sachi came in and narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as his cousin made her way to Kagome who was busy rummaging through the chest of kimono.

"I have already prepared what you would wear," Sachi said.

Kagome stopped and stood up. Sesshoumaru admired his mate as she stretched leisurely wearing only her black undergarments. She then turned her head towards him and winked. The little minx was teasing him. He almost shook his head at her antics. It would be a treat to watch her reaction when she found out what she would wear to the banquet.

"So, where is it?" Kagome asked Sachi off-handedly as she brushed away the white flowers adorning her hair.

"Here," Sachi said, handing her a bundle of garments.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome unfolded the revealing garment. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped unbelievingly as she gazed at Sachi as if she had grown two heads when she finally saw the entirety of the clothes she would be wearing.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said indignantly at Sachi. "I'm not wearing that! That's… That's… That's like walking around asking everyone to come and do me!"

Sachi sniffed. "Of course not," she said. "You would be walking around showing everyone that Sesshoumaru would not look for anyone else. He would not need to."

"These things will barely cover my boobs!" she exclaimed.

"At least the lower garments are longer," Sachi pointed out. "And not transparent."

"Like that would help," Kagome argued fiercely, her face aflame in embarrassment. "It's like you clawed through it! I'd still be exposed whenever I sit or move!"

It was really amusing watching Kagome argue with Sachi with so much intensity over what to wear. He was enjoying himself when both women turned to him for help. He shrugged and stood up. "I will wait for you outside," he said and closed the door.

"Thanks for the help, mate," he heard Kagome mutter.

Tachi was waiting outside, grinning at him. "You got a feisty one," he said and chuckled.

He would not want Kagome any other way.

"What is this mating ceremony?" Kagome muttered dejectedly. "I can't believe they all gather here just to ogle me!"

Sachi grinned knowing Kagome would never do anything out of tradition. Already, the miko knew that Sesshoumaru's station required him to go through all those traditions. "Of course," she said. "Everyone is curious. Especially in this instance since Sesshoumaru never gave the impression that he would ever desire to mate and because of the unusual events that occurred in the mating ceremony."

Kagome went behind the changing screen which was decorated simply by a stalk of bamboo with a little bird perched on top. She grimaced at the garment she was about to wear then shrugged and started putting them on.

"I feel like a showgirl," she muttered. "How was it unusual? I did everything you told me to do. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No, everything was perfect," Sachi gushed. "It was just unexpected that your energies merged. It was a sure sign that you're twin flames."

"Twin flames?" Kagome asked curiously as she surveyed the skimpy clothes on her.

Her boobs were held by a blue material similar to a tube blouse in her time except that it only covered her breasts but still leaving a generous amount of cleavage. Her lower garment was composed of a skirt that stopped at her ankles. Well, it looked like a simple dark blue skirt while she was standing still but when she moved, it would be obvious that the skirt was slashed into thick strips of cloths held only by an inch-wide white cloth tied low around her waist. It was a good thing that she chose to wear the black string bikini.

"It's really a myth for both human and youkai," Sachi continued as she tapped her nails impatiently as she waited for Kagome. "Ancient writings say that twin flames are two souls that once belonged to one of the higher beings. They say that this soul is split into two to also split their powers. However, these two souls would travel time and again, trying to find each other and to achieve perfection. When the time comes that they finally find each other, it will be once again complete."

Kagome re-did the tie on the strip of cloth that held her skirt together. "So, what happens when they finally find completeness?" she asked, curious at the events.

"I'm not sure for human," Sachi said. "But according to youkai writings, two youkai that achieve this completeness will be assured of powers unimaginable. They would have a deep bond that is deeper than the ones formed during a simple mating ritual. Maybe this was why youkai tend to find strong mates, in hopes to improve their strength, forgetting the fact that to achieve completeness and to reach their maximum potential, they need to find the one meant for them."

"Huh," Kagome said as she looked at herself. She was not sure she believed in myths but youkai had been just a myth to her when she was young and Jii-chan told her stories of them. Now, she was "married" to one. So maybe this has merit. "You mean to say that in mating me, Sesshoumaru became more powerful? Is that even possible?"

"It works both ways," Sachi explained patiently, resigning herself to Kagome's dawdling. "Both of you will have increased power."

Kagome sighed as she surveyed her work. There really was no use prolonging the inevitable. In any case, it would be rude to keep the guests waiting. She will have enough time to contemplate this twin flame thing some other time. Squaring her shoulders, she left the safety of the screen and faced Sachi.

"Very nice," Sachi said with a satisfied nod. She leaned closer to Kagome and whispered. "I'm sure this would drive Sesshoumaru crazy, along with the other youkai present. Let's test how iron clad his control is, all right?"

Kagome giggled. "You're bad, Sachi," she said. Yet, she really would like to know how far Sesshoumaru's discipline could take him. "But I like the idea."

"Good," Sachi said. "Now, let's finish up adorning you."

The other woman led her to the futon and began fussing over her hair. She looped and tugged expertly that Kagome was content to just patiently wait. She obediently stood up when Sachi told her to. She watched as her new friend placed a silver band on her right arm, almost to her armpits. Then she placed a silver chain around her small waist so that the sapphire pendant rested just below her belly button. Then she tied the fang that Sesshoumaru gave her as a gift on top of the cloth holding the other pieces of her skirt.

"There!" Sachi said triumphantly.

Kagome turned to the mirror and gasped at herself. "Is this really me?" she asked. A silver chain was used to pull her hair into a half-ponytail. The rest cascaded down her back in a riot of dark waves that contrasted against her skin. There were long tendrils that were left to frame either side of her face. The effect looked wonderful. She looked like one of those Indian gods she had seen in one of her textbooks. In the middle of her forehead, a small pink crescent moon was starting to darken until it stood out starkly against her skin. It was the mating mark and it did look good on her. "Wow."

"Glad you like it," Sachi beamed. She gently nudged Kagome to the door and whispered. "Go drive him crazy."

She grinned and nodded.

Sesshoumaru slowly glanced to his left when the door to their chambers opened. Something twitched down below when he saw his mate. She was the most sensual being he had ever seen. She had a sultry smile on her face as she looked at him. When she took a step towards him, he noticed the way the strips of cloth caressed her smooth legs as it parted to reveal her smooth creamy thighs.

Though he looked calm outside, he was already burning to get her alone in their chambers. His iron control was able to give him a semblance of dignity as he looked at her without any outward reaction except for his eyes. He knew that his eyes showed the fire raging inside him.

"Shall we go?" Kagome said in a soft purr.

His gut clenched at the sound of her voice but he managed to give her a small nod in answer. He began to walk towards the main hall with his alluring mate walking beside him gracefully. This was going to be a very long night.

Tachi preceded them and Sesshoumaru could not help but notice that Tachi kept glancing back at Kagome. Would he really allow the others to see Kagome like this? He should have argued against it. However, it was too late to change his mind. He should have paid more attention to Kagome's arguments earlier and not just amused himself with watching his beautiful mate. He was acting like a besotted pup.

"Now, you must remember to act as graciously as possible but let them know their place if need be," Sachi said. "That's where you're fang comes in. They can admire and compliment you but that is all."

"All right," Kagome said and nodded at Tachi to open the doors to the hall.

End Chapter


	21. Chapter 20: The Banquet

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. I hope you'll also like this one. Thank you for reviewing. Well, enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 20: The Banquet

Inuyasha had been patiently waiting with Miroku, Sango and Shippo inside the hall as they awaited the reappearance of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It had been disconcerting to witness the merging of Kagome's soul with Sesshoumaru. It implied that Kikyou was not meant for him but for his half-brother. Would things have ended up differently if Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had met first? It was a lot to chew on.

His eyes strayed to the other youkai present. They were all whispering excitedly about what happened in the ceremony. Even the three daiyoukai present were casually talking about this turn of events. It had only been a myth until now. What was more surprising was the fact that it happened between a daiyoukai and a human miko who just turned into a Garou. Kagome was not even a youkai. However, after the events of today, any skepticism regarding their mating would fade. As individuals, they had been both powerful in their own rights. They were feared and respected for their power. With the merging of their ki, they would be unstoppable. Everyone felt the huge amount of energy that swirled around Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They would be a force to be reckoned with and no one would dare risk their wrath.

The whispers halted when they felt the newly-mated couple with Tachi and Sachi. All eyes turned to the closed doors of the huge hall as they felt the group stop. Slowly, the doors opened to reveal Tachi and Sachi. The two Garou stepped aside to reveal Sesshoumaru in the attire he wore at the ceremony and Kagome in an outfit that would definitely cause discomfort for most males present.

Inuyasha could not believe that Sesshoumaru would go through with tradition even after the reactions of the males in the ceremony when they saw Kagome in that skimpy attire. Then again, Sachi was the one who made the arrangements since Sesshoumaru had been too busy with something else. He almost growled in annoyance when the spicy scent of arousal permeated the air. It seemed that some of the lesser youkai was unable to mask their scent. His eyes traveled back to Kagome who walked proudly beside her mate. She looked elegant and calm with her head held high as she glided towards the crowd. She gazed levelly at everyone as she and Sesshoumaru went around for everyone to see them.

Finally, they stopped at the raised platform and sat on their designated seats. Silence still permeated the air as all male eyes were on Kagome who seemed unfazed by the obvious effect she had on them. Inuyasha noted the glazed eyes of the visitors and Sesshoumaru's hand possessively holding Kagome's.

Looking at Sachi, he motioned for her to begin the festivities to end the awed silence that reigned. Sachi nodded in understanding and signaled for Jaken to begin the feast.

Music started to play and the spell of Kagome's presence was broken by the entrance of the food and sake.

Inuyasha smirked as he noticed that the females were throwing Kagome sharp glances just because their males kept turning their heads to appreciate the allures of the new Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru's icy cold gaze, leveled the youkai ogling his mate, could have frozen even the sun. It was actually quite amusing to watch. Kagome would definitely keep the boredom out of their lives, especially Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome willed herself to keep calm and relax. Her face felt like it would crack any moment in the effort to keep a cool façade like Sesshoumaru. Butterflies were rioting in her stomach as she felt the gazes of the guests. Her unease magnified when the spicy scent of arousal filled her nostrils. She wanted to gag at the smell. Her instinct told her to run but she quelled it, knowing that it would not be proper to leave their guests.

The firm touch of Sesshoumaru's hand over hers helped reassure and calm her rising panic. She turned to him and smiled. She looked back to her guests levelly, her eyes briefly touching each, to acknowledge their presence. Because of the attendance of so many youkai and her preoccupation with the mating ceremony, Kagome had overlooked something that she should have noticed earlier.

The Garou were assembled stiffly at the leftmost part, their gazes trained on a small group at the right part. The Garou's hostility was almost palpable to them. Kagome's eyes sought the direction of her pack's gaze and realized that Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were also in attendance. Her eyes met Kouga's dull ones. He seemed so quiet, so unlike himself that something tugged at her heart. She was still a little afraid of the wolves but with her pack and Sesshoumaru with her, nothing would happen to her.

"Sesshoumaru," she called tentatively amidst the chatter and laughter of the guests. They were also eating but she could not push the food past her throat. She was afraid she would just throw up if she forced herself to swallow.

The demon lord looked at her inquiringly. She forced a smile on her face before inclining her head towards Kouga and his cousins. Sesshoumaru's brow raised a fraction in question.

"I wish to speak to them," she said despite the fear that began to lodge in her belly. "I can't stay afraid. I refuse to be afraid of my friends any longer."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will talk to them when we begin circulating with our guests," he said. "They will not harm you."

Kagome smiled at him, her love shining in her eyes for anyone to see. "I know," she whispered. "Thank you."

The only reason the Wolf Prince was invited to the mating ceremony was because he was a noble. Protocol dictated that all noble youkai must be invited to the mating ceremony of a ruling daiyoukai. Also, Lord Toranaga would be greatly insulted if Sesshoumaru did not see fit to invite one of his tribe leaders. However, the moment the Wolf Prince and his two companions stepped foot on the Western Lands, the Garou had watched them closely.

Although the Garou remained skeptical of the prince, Sesshoumaru was quite sure that the wolf would not cause trouble. He still remembered how broken he had been when he realized how much damage they had done to Kagome. She had really been scarred because of that incident. That makes two females in his life that were scarred by wolves, first it was Rin and now, Kagome, his mate. He would have demanded retribution by now and challenged the prince honorably but he knew that Kagome would not want that. It was obvious that her friendship with the wolf outweighed the incident that occurred. So, for his mate, he had been controlling his instinct to rip the wolf to shreds.

The mating ceremony had gone smoothly except for the surprising outcome of the blood exchange. It was indeed quite a revelation that their ki had melded into one. This was an unprecedented bonus that would greatly benefit them both. However, he must still learn more about this phenomenon. He had only heard of this event occurring but there were no more existing account of this ever happening. Or if there was an existing writing, he had not read it yet.

Glancing at his mate, he noticed that she had not been eating. She was clearly more affected by the attention she was getting. It was not obvious as she carried herself regally, her beautiful face wearing an almost bored mask. Yet Sesshoumaru could clearly feel her unease and irritation at the ogling males. He watched her scan the crowd and her eyes narrow dangerously at a young youkai who was openly leering at her. He watched as she briefly flared her aura, warning the male. It was with satisfaction that he noticed that the insufferable male widen his eyes in surprise before he averted them. Kagome then smiled beautifully and went back to her absent-minded playing with her food.

"Food is served for eating," he could not help but comment as she used her chopsticks to push the now shredded meat around.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm not really that hungry," she said apologetically.

"The pup would need nourishment," he gently chided.

"Oh," Kagome said in wonder before she looked down guiltily. "I had kind of forgotten about that. Not that I would easily forget about our pup. It's just that with everything that has happening, I have forgotten about him. I'm messing it up, aren't I?"

He almost shook his head at her and stilled her hand. He noticed that it was now cold and clammy. "You will eat later," he stated in his most authoritative voice. "For now, we will circulate."

Kagome smiled at him as her eyes twinkled. "Of course," she said happily and allowed him to assist her to stand up. The music started as everyone stood to circulate and congratulate the newly-mated couple.

Sesshoumaru stood very close to Kagome as she graciously thanked everyone who congratulated them. Finally, it was the wolf prince's turn. He felt Kagome tremble beside him. Her grip on his arm had tightened but she forced a smile on her face as she warily watched Kouga approach.

"Congratulations, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome," he said solemnly as he bowed his head. Ginta and Hakkaku mimicked his actions, their faces somber as they glanced guiltily at Kagome's face.

"Must you be so formal, Kouga?" she asked finally. Understanding and forgiveness were clear in her beautiful eyes as she looked at the trio. Her soft words and sincere smile belied her trembling hands. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome rein in her fear and she took a step towards the three wolves who were now wearing similar looks of hope on their faces. She reached out one of her hands which the prince took with wonder.

"Kagome," he whispered. His eyes were suspiciously misty. "Thank you for your forgiveness."

"I know you won't intentionally hurt me," she said softly as her trembling stopped. "I hope you would no longer hunt any of my brothers and sisters."

Kouga nodded solemnly. "I give you my word," he said. "No more Garou will suffer at the hands of a wolf."

She tilted her head at him and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "I hope you still consider me as your sister," she said jokingly. "Even if I will never be the mate of Kouga."

"Of course," the two chorused. They were grinning from ear to ear; slight moisture was visible in their eyes as they gazed adoringly at Kagome.

He did not understand the feeling that rose in him as he eyed Kagome's hand which was still in possession of the wolf. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to rip the prince's hand off hers but suppressed the instinct. When Kagome finally retrieved her hand, she placed it back on his arm. Instinctively, he rubbed his free hand on his mate's hand to erase the scent of the wolf.

Kagome looked up at him in understanding. "I needed to do that," she whispered when they had finished accepting the congratulations. "Thank you for understanding."

Sesshoumaru was confused. Kagome seemed to always thank him for his understanding. Odd, but he had been described as many things but never had he been described as understanding. It was strange how she was able to bring about things that had been quite impossible before. Even the three other daiyoukai was immediately taken with her and not in the way the other males in the room were taken with her. He almost growled at the thought of other males desiring his Kagome.

He led his new mate to the group of the other ruling youkai. The three were patiently waiting for them. Shitare immediately stepped forward and took Kagome's free hand. He watched as Kagome bowed to the lord and Shitare returned the gesture. The two other lords followed.

"So nice of you to join us," Toranaga said cheerfully.

"And you look even more enchanting, Lady Kagome," Shigami said sincerely. "It is really a miracle that Sesshoumaru could retain such an indifferent attitude, faced with the involuntary reactions of the males to your beauty."

Shitare grinned. "However, we know what Sesshoumaru is going through," he said. "I am quite sure that he is feeling anything but indifferent."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kagome said with a mysterious smile. "My lord always seems indifferent to anything. I believe he has absolute control on his emotions."

"My dear, you have much to learn about youkai especially those who hold much power," Shitare said. "I believe that there is no such thing as absolute control. There will always be certain things that would push a youkai to lose his cool, even someone as controlled as Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome inclined her head in acceptance to the youkai's words. Sesshoumaru felt his irritation as Shitare looked at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. The panther youkai knew the torment that he was going through. He would rather have his mate alone in their chamber, preferably beneath him, than continue to circulate around the guests.

The topic of conversation turned to the lands, the feuding tribes and the peace treaties. Kagome remained quiet and attentive, knowing that it was not her place to comment on such issues. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was starting to become restless but he did not trust the other males around to let Kagome wander alone.

"Excuse me, my lords," Sachi said from beside them. She was wearing a red kimono with yellow embroidery. She smiled and bowed at each one before looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. "Could I borrow Lady Kagome for a moment? The Garou had been waiting to congratulate their new mistress."

Sesshoumaru wanted to deny the request. However, he knew that he had no acceptable reason to do so. He nodded stiffly and let go of Kagome's hand. She bowed to the other lords and excused herself before following Sachi, her melodious laughter trailing behind.

He watched as Kagome joined the group of Garou who cheered when she entered their circle. In a span of a few months she had been completely accepted. She laughed and danced with the other Garou who seemed so at ease around her. It must be because of her very open personality. She was friendly, warm and compassionate. When she came to the Western Lands, it was as if everyone woke from a deep slumber. They came alive. Smiles and laughter had never been that common around here until she came.

"You have a rare gem there," Shigami's voice broke through his musings.

Sesshoumaru may no longer be watching Kagome but he was so attuned to her that he knew what she was doing right at that moment. He could clearly single out her laughter above the noise and music. It warmed him and he wanted to hear that always.

"Very rare, indeed," Toranaga said. "I feel instant fondness of her. Maybe it is because of the sincerity in her eyes as she extends her friendship with us."

"Most fear and respects us," Shigami said with a nod. "It is rare that someone like her would offer genuine friendship. She did not show any fear towards us."

"She trusts you," Sesshoumaru said. "That is why she does not fear you."

Shitare looked surprised at that. "She doesn't have any reason to trust us," he said.

"She doesn't have any reason not to trust you," he answered back.

"Curious," Shigami said.

"Indeed," he replied.

His eyes strayed towards Kagome who was happily twirling with Tachi as her dance partner. He felt a twinge inside him that he ignored as he observed Kagome's open delight. The music changed and he stiffened as he saw a youkai male approach Kagome. She bowed and gave him her hand.

"Oh no," Shitare said with a smirk. "I believe Akatsuki has taken an interest on your mate."

"Let's watch the little miko handle him," Shigami said with a chuckle. "I'm sure this would be quite amusing."

Sesshoumaru doubted he would be amused especially since Akatsuki was known for his fast hands. He was the youkai counterpart of the monk that traveled with Inuyasha. He reined in his instinct to rip him off Kagome when the monkey youkai's hands strayed to Kagome's bare waist. Annoyance was clearly written on his mate's face but she remained calm despite the leer that the monkey was sporting.

"The little woman is getting riled," Toranaga said. "But still holding up quite well."

The next couple of events happened in a matter of seconds. One moment, Akatsuki was twirling Kagome, his leer firmly in place, the next he was on his back, Kagome's fang pointed against his throat. Her face looked calm and emotionless but everyone can feel her anger.

"No one has the right to touch me intimately except for my mate," she said with a coolness that made the monkey shiver. "Touch me again like that, and I will ensure that your line will stop with you, understand?"

Akatsuki gulped and nodded. Kagome deftly sheathed her fang and smiled sweetly. "Would you like some refreshments, my lord?" she asked nicely as if nothing happened. She extended her hand and helped the monkey up and led him to the refreshments table.

Everyone took Kagome's cue and went back to whatever they had been doing. However, many people could not help the admiration they felt for the new lady of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru wanted to rip the monkey's head off and at the same time he felt pride swell at the way Kagome handled that situation.

"I must say, your mate had succeeded where I had failed," Shigami said with a chuckle. "I think Akatsuki would be more careful on who he tries to dally with."

"Indeed," he replied tightly, still wanting to rip the insolent youkai's head off.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru," Shitare admonished lightly, his amusement evident in the twinkle of his eyes. "There is no need to get violent with Akatsuki. Your mate had dealt with him effectively."

He shot Shitare his meanest look but the youkai just laughed, highly amused at the way he was reacting.

It was almost midnight and the party was still in full swing. Kagome wanted nothing more than to retire to their chambers. The incident with Akatsuki was taken well by the other guests. She had earned their admiration and respect. However, she could clearly feel Sesshoumaru's irritation whenever she danced with the many males. Well, what was she supposed to do? It would not be polite to turn them all down. It was not as if she enjoyed dancing with the many youkai nobles who attended. The arrogant jerks had been waiting for her to show some interest. She was newly mated for crying out loud!

The only times she enjoyed herself were when she was spending it with her friends. However, she could not deny that she was happiest when she was beside Sesshoumaru. Her mind wandered back to her present partner, a horse youkai who never stopped talking about himself, as the music faded. She bowed politely and went back to Sachi's side.

Her eyes searched out Sesshoumaru and she could not help the pang of jealousy as she spotted him in the middle of a group, a beautiful swan youkai making eyes at him. For his part, Sesshoumaru was his usual stoic self but the slut was pressing to him.

"That's Mika," Sachi said. "She had always expressed her desire to bed Sesshoumaru but I don't think our lord had gotten around to doing it."

Kagome silently fumed and wanted to rip the youkai's hands off. How dare she put her hands on her mate in her own banquet no less! Sesshoumaru was not doing anything to encourage the youkai but he wasn't doing anything to discourage her either. "Well," she huffed. "I don't really care." Her eyes searched the crowd and her eyes landed on Kouga.

She sauntered over to her friend who had a hopeful look in his eyes. Despite the fact that she had gotten over her fear of him and that she had forgiven him earlier, she had still avoided him. She felt a tad guilty over that. She smiled at him as she approached.

"Hey Kouga," she said with a smile, his eyes lighting up in adoration. "How's the party?" she asked as she stood beside him in the corner.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "Especially now that you're talking to me again."

She could not help but be touched by his words. Here was a great guy who genuinely liked her. "We make mistakes," she said sincerely. "Who would have thought that I would turn into a Garou? So no worries, I got over it already."

"Thanks again," he said. "Would you like to dance? For old times' sake."

Kagome smiled and placed her hand in his. "I thought you would never ask," she said.

Surprisingly, Kouga was a great dancer. He was graceful and fun as they bantered and joked about being his woman. She was having so much fun that she did not feel the approach of one irate inuyoukai.

"Alas," Kouga said with a tragic sigh as they twirled. "My woman has mated another."

Kagome laughed. "Stop calling me your woman," she said but none of the usual annoyance and frustration could be heard from her tone.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said from behind Kagome.

Kouga grinned at Kagome. "I believe I have to surrender you to your mate now," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and winked at Kouga before turning to Sesshoumaru whose eyes were cold and emotionless. She secretly smiled to herself and schooled her features to show innocence. She inclined her head at her mate and accepted his hand. He looked calm and stoic outside but through their link, which was now stronger, she could feel his irritation.

"Are you enjoying the banquet, my lord?" she asked innocently.

"Hn," he said as they strolled towards the group he had left.

Mika was glaring daggers at her but Kagome just smiled serenely at the youkai who attached herself against Sesshoumaru's other side. It was irritating how the slut was rubbing herself against Sesshoumaru suggestively. It was disgusting. She did not want to make a scene so she just turned to Akatsuki who was with the group. After the incident earlier, they had talked and she realized that he was not so bad. He was just used to females swooning at his feet. He also admitted that it was an accident when his hand brushed the underside of her breast.

"It's good to be in your presence once again, Lady Kagome," Akatsuki said, his smile oozing with charm when Kagome turned to him. "You're still as radiant as ever even after dancing half the night away."

Kagome smiled and allowed Akatsuki to take her hand and kiss it. "It was not such a chore," she replied graciously and did not take back her hand, allowing the male to retain possession. His touched no longer repelled her because it was just a friendly gesture.

"The wolf seems to be very taken with you," he commented off-handedly. He winked at her. The monkey was smart. He knew that she did not like the way Sesshoumaru allowed Mika to press herself close to him. "Are you the same miko that he wanted to mate? Kouga and I are friends, you see, and he told me so much about 'his woman'."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, he used to call me his woman," she said with a fond reminiscent smile. "Of course, that was a sure way to start a fight with Inuyasha."

Akatsuki grinned. "You seem to have that effect on men," he said. "If only I had the pleasure of meeting you before Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sure I could persuade you to be my mate."

"You seem to have an abundance of confidence," Kagome said, bantering with him as if they had known each other very long. She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen and she almost smiled in satisfaction. She turned to Sesshoumaru who remained stoic but it was obvious that his attention was turned to her and not to Mika.

"I have not really been to the famous dojo," Mika said suggestively to Sesshoumaru. "Perhaps you could take me there and give me a demonstration of your prowess."

Kagome gently squeezed Sesshoumaru's arm to get his attention. Mika was getting on her nerves and she did not want to give Sesshoumaru the chance to answer the slut. "Would you excuse me?" she asked her permission. "I need some fresh air. The air here is starting to become stifling."

"I'd be glad to escort you," Akatsuki said gallantly.

"What a wonderful idea," Kagome said with a smile directed to Akatsuki. She was about to lift her hand from Sesshoumaru's arm when his hand tightened on top of hers.

"I think not," he said firmly. "This banquet had gone on long enough."

Kagome smirked when Mika glared at her and winked at Akatsuki when Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the three other daiyoukai to extend his gratitude.

Sachi grinned at Kagome when she caught the other's eye from just a few feet from her group. It was just past midnight and youkai celebrations were known to last until just before dawn.

Sesshoumaru led her to the middle of the room and they bowed. "We thank you for joining us in this celebration," Sesshoumaru. "The sake and the party will continue but we must retire."

The guests exchanged knowing glances and Kagome could not care less. She looked Mika squarely in the eye and smirked triumphantly before she allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her out the room and back to their chambers.

Sesshoumaru had not anticipated the feelings that surfaced in him as he watched Kagome smile and dance with other men. He was especially bothered when Kagome seemed so delighted when she danced with Kouga and Tachi. Her conversation with Akatsuki after the incident earlier made him want to swipe his claws at the monkey. He would have to be stupid to allow Kagome to go with that lecherous monkey alone.

He had watched her charm each and everyone of the youkai court just as she had charmed every one of his subjects. She looked beautiful and every time her gaze would meet his, he could not help the heat that spread through his body. It was all he could do not to throw her over his shoulder and take her somewhere they would not be disturbed. It was a miracle he was able to last until midnight.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Kagome said when they were finally alone inside their chambers.

He watched her as she walked towards the dressing screen, noting the way her hips swayed gracefully. Sesshoumaru felt the heat coursed through him to pool uncomfortably in his groin. Tamping down his desire, he remembered that she had not eaten properly.

"You need nourishment," he stated stoically. It had only been one and a half day since he had been with her but his body wanted her again, hot and writhing against him.

Kagome stepped out of the screen wearing only her robe. "I'm craving something other than food," she said as she stood in front of him. "I was hoping you could indulge me."

How could he not when she put it that way? Reaching for her, Sesshoumaru groaned and gave in to his pulsing need. He would make sure she ate afterwards.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 21: Mood Swings

Title: Bitten

Summary: After an incident that should have killed Kagome, she found herself under Sesshoumaru's care and protection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who nominated and voted for "Bitten" in the Dokuga Awards. I can't believe my story won 2nd place for "Best Action/Adventure" and "Best Lemon Scene". It was my first time to write detailed lemon scenes so I was not really sure of the reception it would get. Thanks a lot for appreciating all my efforts! I've been in cloud nine for weeks now since being nominated and now getting 2nd place. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next installment. I hope you like it. R&R!

Chapter 21: Mood Swings

A loud crash was heard from inside the dojo of the Western Lands, shaking the very foundations of the castle. The air around crackled with the aftereffects of the discharged miko powers, that some of the lesser youkai in the area felt a slight tingling on their skin.

Tachi, ran towards the dojo where the smoke was originating and the highest concentration of the power was felt. He could feel the others rushing towards that part knowing that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were inside since the early morning.

A few days after the mating ceremony, Sesshoumaru had gone back to training Kagome. The two would often stay inside the dojo from the early hours of the morning until before noon. Sesshoumaru would then return to his duties and Kagome would attend to the needs of those under her protection. It was a routine of the two but this was the first time that this happened.

Tachi stopped when he felt Kagome's barrier. He tried to see and listen through the barrier but it was difficult. Smoke filled the dome of the barrier and it must have been sound proof because he could not hear past it. Soon, Sachi, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango joined him at the edge of the barrier.

"Well, are they still alive?" Inuyasha demanded. They could all hear the concern in his voice despite his gruffness.

"We would have felt if one of them died," Sachi said flippantly. "Or if one of them is mortally wounded. As it is, all we can feel is that Kagome is definitely angry."

The smoke was slowly dissipating and they could see the silhouette of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru seemed to be standing stoically while Kagome had both hands on her hips, pacing back and forth in front of Sesshoumaru. As the smoke disappeared completely, they could clearly see Kagome glaring at Sesshoumaru who remained stoic. She was obviously giving him hell, her displeasure evident in her face.

"She looks mighty pissed," Inuyasha said with glee.

The barrier started to dissolve and Tachi's lips twitched as he heard Kagome ranting at Sesshoumaru.

"See what you've done?" she asked angrily. "The dojo is completely ruined and other youkai in the area might be feeling a little uncomfortable because of that blast. I told you it was not a good idea, but no, you had to go tell me you have it under control. I can't even completely control my powers and you think you can control it. What if you got purified? Did you ever stop to think what would happen to your unborn pup if he didn't have a father? Oh! You make me so angry!"

"Your concern is unfounded," Sesshoumaru said stoically.

Kagome whirled around to face him. She seemed oblivious to their audience as she vented out her outrage and irritation at her mate. "My concern is unfounded?" she asked incredulously. "You chose to mate me despite all my protestations against it and now you have the gall to tell me that my concern is unfounded? I am your mate therefore I worry for you. You have no right to tell me that my concern is unfounded because I am your mate. Do you know how much power that blast contained? I never even used that large amount of power since I found out I am a miko."

Tachi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from openly grinning at the sight. Kagome was so angry that she was repeating herself and Sesshoumaru, for the first time, was experiencing first hand how an angry female acted. By the looks of it, he did not know how to placate his mate.

"You forget that you have made me immune to any kinds of purification," Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Don't you use that patronizing tone on me," Kagome said. "See what you did? You made me forget that very important fact because I'm so angry at you!"

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome whirled to him. "What are you laughing at, Inuyasha?" she demanded. "I haven't used the S word in a while. You should be careful."

Sachi giggled when Inuyasha flinched and seemed to make himself smaller. She looked at Sesshoumaru and Tachi saw the worry in his eyes for Kagome. She was working herself up too much and the pup might react to her agitation. They were all aware that youkai, hanyou or garou pregnancies were very much different to human pregnancy. They were more difficult for the mothers especially in the first few weeks and the danger to the pup was great. Already, they could feel the slight flaring of the pup's youki. Kagome was too worked up to feel the slight sting but when her adrenaline went back to normal, she would definitely feel the stinging inside her.

"Kagome," Sachi said gently. "You need to relax. The pup is reacting to your agitation. I think you've given Lord Sesshoumaru enough hell."

"Oh," Kagome said her anger deflating. She grimaced as she felt the stinging inside her. "Yeah, he's quite pissed." She threw Sesshoumaru a sharp glance in reprimand.

"We will stop the training sessions until after the pup is born," Sesshoumaru declared.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but felt another sting inside her. It was like needles were piercing her internal organs. "Oh, all right," she said grudgingly and began to hum as she gently caressed her still flat stomach. "There, there, little guy. Daddy was just being a big jerk. Mommy will not mind him any longer."

Miroku's eyes twinkled at Kagome's words. She sure could hold a grudge. Sango coughed to hide her amusement while Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord ignored them and turned to Tachi. "Tachi, see to the repairs of the dojo," Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome and I would be leaving today. Lord Toranaga invited us to a feast."

Kagome whirled to face him. "Oh crap!" she said. "I completely forgot about that. You should have reminded me. Now, what am I going to wear? I'm not going to wear any flimsy revealing stuff anymore. I swear you can't make me."

"Of course not," Sachi said soothingly. "You'll be wearing a decent kimono this time."

"That's good," Kagome said as her posture relaxed. "I'd rather not be ogled, thank you very much. After the ordeal that I've been through today, I would purify anyone who so much as leer at me. I swear I would!"

"I suspect Lord Sesshoumaru also had enough of other males ogling you," Miroku said wisely.

Kagome threw a parting glare for Sesshoumaru before gliding towards their chambers to prepare.

Sesshoumaru had a hard time trying to keep being stoic around Kagome. He should have been mortified when Kagome ranted at him in front of the others but her concern was mainly for him and their pup. It was endearing how worried she was and for that he just could not find it in him to object to her reaction.

"Now, you're in trouble," Inuyasha said delightedly when Kagome was no longer within hearing range. "You might as well know that she holds grudges really well."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised a fraction. The impudent whelp should be beaten for suggesting that he knew more about Kagome. It was a good thing he was in such a good mood after watching his mate expressed her concern for him or Inuyasha would have found himself beaten to within an inch of his life.

"I see you have much experience on that matter," Sesshoumaru drawled. "I'm surprised you're face is still intact after three years of the word 'sit'."

Inuyasha flinched at the word and Sesshoumaru felt satisfaction at the effect of the word on his impudent half-brother. He gave Inuyasha a smirk before walking towards his chambers to prepare. He knew just the thing to cheer up his angry mate.

However, to Sesshoumaru's utter amazement, he found his mate sitting on the futon and crying. It was disconcerting and he finally admitted that he was out of his depth. He could handle a battalion of rogue youkai but he could not handle his mate's tears. Watching her like that made his gut clench painfully. She looked so young and vulnerable and he wanted to kick himself for causing her distress.

"I'm sorry," she said while wiping at her tears. "I shouldn't have said all those things in front of the others. You're the lord for crying out loud and I ranted at you in front of them. I really didn't know what had gotten into me but I was so scared that I could have hurt you. I lost it! I got so angry! It's my fault I can't control my own powers and I took it out on you. I feel so useless and I really don't deserve you. You must be regretting your decision to mate me."

He almost sighed, remembering that females get emotional when they were pregnant. If he were smart, he would call Sachi to deal with Kagome's emotional side. However, one look at Kagome's face was his undoing.

"I regret nothing," he said softly when he was sitting beside her. She was still sniffling. "I apologize for causing your distress."

"I'm sorry for ranting at you," she said. "And for being such a cry baby. I'm not usually like this. Maybe it's this pregnancy thing."

Sesshoumaru tenderly wiped away her tears and the smile that she gave him was enough to make his heart melt. Looking at her trembling lips, he could not help himself. He lowered his head and kissed her, savoring the taste of her until she was kissing him back. He could spend one lifetime just kissing her and another making love to her. She tasted and felt good as she instinctively molded her soft curves against his hard body. His body came alive as she moved sensuously against him. He throbbed when she moaned lustily against his mouth. He was about to push her down to the futon when he felt Sachi approaching. Breaking off the kiss slowly, he rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. He was proud to note that she looked thoroughly kissed, her eyes bemused as she looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked huskily, her lips pouting.

He smirked and leaned to give her another lingering kiss before helping her up to her feet. "We have company," he said.

"Everything is ready," Sachi said when she entered. She stopped short when she saw Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's hand. Then she grinned knowingly. "Tori is waiting with Kenji and Haruko with a few of your chosen guards."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you for your help, Sachi," he said. He turned back to Kagome who was blushing. "I shall wait outside. Do not take too long."

She smiled up at him shyly and nodded.

It was with a light heart that Sesshoumaru went out to wait for Kagome with their escorts.

Kagome sighed dreamily after Sesshoumaru left their chambers. They had been mated for more than a week and yet she still was not over the fact that Sesshoumaru belonged to her as much as she belonged to him. He was just so wonderful and she could not believe that he had asked her to mate him, let alone to go through with the actual mating ceremony. Most of the time, she expected to wake up and find herself within the Garou grounds, living with Tachi and Sachi, forever dreaming about all that had happened.

The past few days, she had been very moody and her powers had begun to fluctuate again. Before getting pregnant, she began to become adept in controlling her powers. Now, she was easily distracted and her powers became unpredictable.

Take this morning for example; Sesshoumaru had told her that they would be training her purification energy, using his fang to concentrate her power. At first it was fine until he asked her to spar with him. He was using Toukijin and Kagome was sure that the evil sword and her purification energy were not very compatible. Sesshoumaru had insisted, and she had complied, wanting to please him.

The moment the two swords connected, Kagome felt her power going out of control, wanting to eliminate the evil surrounding the sword. She tried to rein it in, fearing for Sesshoumaru but it was already out of control. Thinking of the other youkai in the Western Lands, she hastily erected a barrier to contain the coming explosion. She also had the presence of mind to jump away from Sesshoumaru and throw a barrier around him.

Her heart was beating so fast as she flared her senses to make sure Sesshoumaru was unharmed. Relief flooded her when she felt him. Her temple throbbed and there was a metallic taste in her mouth as she saw him standing stoically. She wanted to lash out after the scare she had and so she did. She was so worked up that she did not care who was present until she was back in their chambers.

It was humiliating how she ranted at Sesshoumaru while he stood there, just taking it all when it wasn't his fault. She just felt so scared that she might have lost him that she just snapped. All the emotions she felt had rushed back at her, overwhelming her that she was not able to stop herself. She cried like a baby. Even when she felt him approaching, she was not able to stop herself from crying. It was stupid but Sesshoumaru did not reprimand her. He was wonderful as he apologized and comforted her.

Kagome sighed again as she chose the Garou traditional kimono, oblivious to the fact that Sachi was watching her as she flitted absent-mindedly in the room.

"You got over your anger pretty fast," Sachi said teasingly.

Startled, Kagome dropped her kimono and blushed. "Well, I'm just a little moody," she said and began to change and braid her hair.. "Sesshoumaru had been patient with me. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It wasn't his fault that I can't control my power."

"I actually enjoyed watching you give him hell," Sachi said as she helped braid Kagome's hair. "Nobody has done that to him since his parents died. He needs someone to stand up to him and you're doing perfectly fine."

"I just hope I won't do anything that would embarrass him," Kagome said, admitting her fear. She secured her fang to her waist and inspected herself in the mirror. "I look pale."

Sachi pinched her cheeks and smiled. "You would never embarrass him," she reassured. "Enjoy your time. Lord Toranaga is one of the most approachable Daiyoukai. Plus, his festivities are really fun."

"I don't know," Kagome said doubtfully. "I'm not really the partying kind and I haven't really gotten use to the youkai court." She wrinkled her nose when she remembered Mika.

"All the ruling Daiyoukai would be there," Sachi said as they walked through the halls. "I think they like you. So, you have very strong allies. Besides, Sesshoumaru would never let anyone harm you or your pup."

Kagome shrugged and sighed as she saw Sesshoumaru talking with Inuyasha and Tachi for last minute instructions. He always looked perfect. How could she blame Mika for wanting him? She understood that but that did not mean she would let that swan touch her mate. She growled to herself. That was when Sesshoumaru looked up. He must have heard her growling in displeasure.

Striding towards Haruko, Kagome pretended that nothing happened and greeted the young Inu Youkai that was assigned to assist her. She was a pretty young thing. She smiled to herself as the young youkai kept glancing discreetly at Inuyasha who was nodding at whatever Sesshoumaru was saying.

"He is a fine man," Kagome whispered to the startled youkai. A blush began to spread from her cheeks down to her neck in embarrassment. Kagome took the female's hand and squeezed as she smiled softly. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru concluding his conversation. They strode over to her and she straightened up after giving Haruko a reassuring smile.

"Is there something amiss, my lord?" she asked Sesshoumaru when he stopped in front of her. There was heat in his eyes as he gazed at her. Kagome felt the answering from inside her and reveled in the delicious feeling.

"We will travel by air, for safety and speed," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Will I be riding on your back?" she asked hopefully.

Tachi grinned. "We were actually thinking of the youki cloud," he said.

"Oh," Kagome said, a little disappointed. She really wanted to feel Sesshoumaru's soft fur against her skin. "It works for me. We'd still be flying."

"You may ride on my back," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kagome beamed and felt her love for Sesshoumaru pouring out of her. He was just so sweet, giving her this small pleasure. Of course, he would not want to hear her thoughts. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, leaning her head against his chest, heedless of the armor. She felt his surprise at her impulsive show of affection before his ki enveloped her in warmth.

_Thank you,_ she whispered in his mind and poured all the love she felt for him through their connection before stepping away from him and smiling.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her affectionate gesture. He was slightly unsure on how to proceed, not having been used to any gestures of affection in public. He allowed his ki to wrap his mate in its embrace and he allowed the warmth of her pour though his being as her soft inviting scent enveloped him.

He pretended not to notice the knowing smiles on his subjects' faces as they watched the mated couple. Her gratitude and the outpouring warmth that she sent to him made him melt inside. Kagome was giving him so much in exchange for a very small thing and he silently prayed. He thanked the Kamis for giving him this female. Somewhere in his cold existence, he must have done something to be given such a reward.

She stepped back and beamed at him, her eyes twinkling in happiness. It was very unlike the fierce look on her face when she strode out growling to herself. Her mood swings was so extreme that Sesshoumaru felt confused. Knowing that it would not do him good to ask, he turned back to his soldiers who had silly grins on their faces as they watched their lord interact with their lady. They quickly wiped the grins from their faces before surrounding him and Kagome.

Tori went to position in front of the lord and lady while Kenji went to guard their back. Two other guards were positioned on either side of them. Haruko went inside the carriage with their belongings, six other soldiers protecting her.

When everyone was in position, Sesshoumaru allowed his youki to flow. Wind whipped his hair and clothes as the energy that sealed his beast were released. Soft white fur covered him as he grew out of his body. His face lengthening as his feet and claws turned into paws. The wind receded as his transformation was complete. His eyes sought out his mate who was staring at him in awe. He watched as she stepped towards him and rubbed her face and soft body against the fur on his leg.

He bent down so that Kagome would not have to exert too much effort to get on. Kagome grinned and jumped gracefully, landing softly on his back. She scooted close to his neck and straddled him, his long fur covering her lower half so that her long legs were unexposed. He grumbled in pleasure when she buried her hands against the thick fur on his neck. She giggled as she felt the soft rumble.

"This is so fun!" she said happily. "Your fur is so soft." A soft pleased sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed against him.

Sesshoumaru could feel her heat against him and he wondered if this was such a good idea. However, her light tinkling laugh convinced him that his discomfort throughout the short journey would be well worth his mate's happiness.

At the slight nod of his head, the four soldiers that would accompany them to the air transformed into their Inu forms and they launched into the sky. Kagome's delighted laugh trailing behind them, leaving the inhabitants of the West smiling.

Kagome felt the wind on her face as they headed East, towards Lord Toranaga's lands. She smiled to herself and allowed her hands to burrow through the soft fur. She sighed happily and watched the scenery go by. Sesshoumaru's body heat seeped through her exposed thighs and she moaned softly, loving the feel of it against her sensitized skin.

She had not thought that this experience would also be arousing. Sesshoumaru gave a deep rumble and Kagome felt it right through her core. She felt the wetness that signaled her readiness for her mate. He gave another rumble that vibrated through her. Kagome felt his amusement as her body reacted to that simple gesture.

Two could play this game. Kagome glanced around their guards. They were running far enough to afford them some sort of privacy, at least the privacy she needed. She would have her fun and they would be none the wiser.

She bent down and rested her chest against Sesshoumaru's neck. Her hand crept to her damp panties and pulled the strings that kept it together before slipping it into the sleeves of her kimono. She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen against her as he felt her wet core against his neck. She smirked to herself and began small circling movements that caused heat to sizzle in her veins as his fur brushed against her. She leaned closer to Sesshoumaru's ear and moaned. Her thighs gripped his neck tightly when he gave another grumble.

"That feels so good," she whispered to his ear. "But it would feel better if you're inside me, filling me completely."

Kagome felt the heat from their connection and smiled to herself. Lord Toranaga had better have their guest chamber ready.

It was just before luncheon when they finally arrived at the Eastern Lands. The journey had been a unique experience for Sesshoumaru. He had traveled in his Inu form, sporting a hard on that was easily covered by his thick fur. He had pushed his soldiers to their limits as he sped off towards the Eastern dwelling. He could not wait to get his mate inside a chamber.

The heat in his blood was scorching him from the inside as he felt Kagome's heated core against his skin. His low grumbles that was designed to tease her, backfired when she began rotating her hips and mewling against his ear.

His control snapped when she began caressing the back of his ear and telling him how she wanted him to take her. That was when he began to increase his speed, ignoring the silent questioning looks of his soldiers who tried to keep up.

Lord Toranaga gave him a knowing smile as he arrived a few hours earlier than he was expected. Despite the unexpected early arrival, the lord was ready to greet them. He watched as they descended from the sky and gallantly caught Kagome as she jumped from Sesshoumaru's back before he transformed to his humanoid form.

"It is nice to see you so radiant, Lady Kagome," Toranaga greeted. "I must admit I did not expect you until early this afternoon. How was your journey?"

Kagome smiled, a soft blush staining her cheeks. Sesshoumaru did not know if it was due to the wind or the memory of what had caused their rather early arrival. "It is a great honor to be invited, Lord Toranaga," she said with a genuine smile for the youkai. "The journey had been great."

"I'm sure," Lord Toranaga said with a wink to Sesshoumaru. "Would you like some tea?"

Sesshoumaru knew that Toranaga was purposefully delaying their time with nonsense prattle. He could feel Kagome's arousal beating at him through their connection, answering the wild heat swirling inside him. He was afraid that he would erupt into flames if he did not bury himself inside the haven of Kagome.

"My mate, Lady Miyako has been excited to meet you," Toranaga continued. "She was not able to go with me to the ceremony because she and Lord Shigami's mate had been attending to Shitare's mate who had been having a very delicate pregnancy at that time. Poor child was scared to death."

"Lord Toranaga," Sesshoumaru calmly interjected before the other lord launched into another topic. "We appreciate your offer for tea but Lady Kagome needs rest after the journey."

"Very well," Lord Toranaga said, not even hiding his amusement. "I will see you at luncheon." He gestured to a servant who led them to their guest chamber.

The moment the servant left, Sesshoumaru shed his armor and clothing in record time, watching as Kagome did the same to her kimono. Then they were coming together, skin to skin and Sesshoumaru felt that he was in paradise.

Lord Toranaga grinned to himself as he left the couple alone. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had been eager to get his mate alone and he had purposefully delayed them. He was surprised that the demon lord had bordered on rude when he told him that Kagome needed to rest.

Kagome was good for Sesshoumaru. He had not seen the demon lord react to anyone this way. He was too controlled and too disciplined to reveal anything but utter boredom or disdain. His eyes had been too flat and cold. He often wondered if the Daiyoukai felt anything. Now, he could see the heat in the golden eyes as Sesshoumaru looked at his mate. It was enough to make him go straight to his mate.

"You seem happy," Lady Miyako said when he joined her in the garden.

"Sesshoumaru arrived with his mate," he said. "And he could not wait to get her alone so you have to wait for luncheon to meet the new Western Lady."

Miyako smiled wide. "It's nice to know that Sesshoumaru found a mate," she said happily. "I have been worried for him since his father had died. He had matured too soon. I had already lost hope that he would settle for a mate a century ago. This is a nice development. And from you're stories, I am sure I would like her."

"Indeed, my dear," Lord Toranaga said. "It is obvious she loves Sesshoumaru."

The Lady of the East sighed happily. "Then I am sure I would love her," she said. "Sesshoumaru deserves to be loved even if he believes otherwise."

Toranaga wrapped his arm around his mate and smiled in contentment. InuTaisho was surely happy for his sons. Kagome had ended the feud between the brothers and had turned the somber Palace of the Moon into a home.

End Chapter


	23. Chapter 22: Puppy Power

**Author's Notes: **Wow! I know everyone is prepared to kill me now. Well, I have no excuses except that so many things are happening in my life. I'm back and I hope you have not left me yet. I will finish this story. I just can't promise regular updates. Anyway, R&R!

**Chapter 22: Puppy Power**

The Eastern Dwelling was alive with laughter and revelry. The weather was pleasant enough, not to warm to be stifling but warm enough that the guests could wear revealing attires if they chose to do so. Music could be heard around the palace as the musicians started to warm up.

Kagome was thankful that they were at the opposite side of the dwelling as she prepared herself for the party. She smiled to herself and chose a kimono that was not too revealing but would not be considered conservative either. It would be perfect for her. Sesshoumaru had not returned to their chambers after he left her sleeping just after luncheon. Her mate knew that she always needed to nap in the afternoons especially if she had to stay awake late.

Humming to herself, she took things that she needed to bathe and walked towards the springs that were meant for women. Shedding her robes, she relaxed, allowing the warm water to ease the soreness between her legs. She blushed as she remembered the cause of that soreness. Sesshoumaru had been insatiable. He had made love to her wildly at first like she demanded when they were finally alone, almost skipping the foreplay since the sexual build up on their journey was enough to coil her them so tightly. They barely made it to luncheon and Kagome was positive that Lord Toranaga and Lady Miyako knew exactly what they had been doing.

When they got back to their chambers, Sesshoumaru had told her that he had missed dessert. Kagome felt the heat coursing through her as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had tasted every inch of her as his dessert. It had been exquisite torture as his tongue pleasured her so completely. Then he made love to her slowly and tenderly that tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. Their joining had been so beautiful. He made her feel beautiful.

Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned against a rock and sighed. She could almost feel Sesshoumaru's hands caressing her tenderly instead of the water.

"Tempting," a soft whisper against her ear made her snap her eyes open.

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes bet molten gold as Sesshoumaru bent his head. She smiled at him and sat up as he stood up on a rock.

"This is the bath house for the females, my lord," she reminded him.

"I merely want to check on my mate," he said coolly while his heated stare roamed her naked body. Kagome felt the familiar tingling of her body in response to his perusal. "Have you slept well?"

She blushed. "After the pleasuring I received, it was a wonder I woke up at all," she admitted shyly. "And have you been enjoying yourself?"

"It had been productive enough," he said as he opened her robe for her when she began to ascend. "Lord Shitare and Lord Shigami's mate look forward to meeting you. Lady Miyako had been telling them all about you."

"I don't understand their fascination," she grumbled. "Is it because I'm the Shikon Miko? Or is it because I turned into a Garou instead of dying like I was supposed to be?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied mysteriously as he wrapped her gently around the towel. "They are waiting for you in our chambers."

She groaned. "Great," she said under her breath. "More fussing women."

Sesshoumaru gave her the yukata she brought. His expression remained the same but she could clearly feel his amusement at her predicament. He knew she was nervous with meeting the other ladies. It was fortunate that she had been able to spend time with Lady Miyako earlier. She was pleasant and if the other ladies are anything like her, it would all turn out better than she had expected.

They walked in companionable silence towards their chambers. Kagome could hear the excited chattering inside and she smiled to herself. She missed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. She turned to Sesshoumaru who inclined his head at her.

"I can manage," she said with a smile. "I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded. "We will be waiting at the library," he said. Sesshoumaru turned to go but turned back again to give her another soul searing kiss before striding away.

Akatsuki was with the other three lords when Sesshoumaru joined them. The Inu lord narrowed his eyes at the male, remembering the incident during the banquet. The monkey had his usual smirk and it infuriated him further.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," the monkey greeted. "How's your mate doing?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to claw the monkey's eye out. "You would do well to remember that you are in danger or losing an appendage," he said coldly that the monkey shuddered in reaction.

"Don't forget that Lord Sesshoumaru had not yet punished you for the insult on him and his mate," Shitare said jovially. "You know that he is within his rights to challenge you."

The monkey groaned. "Look, it was an accident," he said. "I would never do that to Sesshoumaru's mate. I don't have a death wish, you know."

The monkey was telling the truth. Sesshoumaru relaxed a little. He noticed the knowing looks that the other Daiyoukai were exchanging when his anger had slowly deflated. Shigami and Shitare were openly smirking at each other. He knew they were amused with him.

"You know, Sesshoumaru," Shigami said flippantly. "This is the most reaction you had given us in centuries. It is quite refreshing."

He did not bother to honor his observation with an answer. Sesshoumaru knew he had changed but he did not to acknowledge that aloud. Striding towards the window, he reached out and touched Kagome through their connection. It was now very strong that it almost seemed physical at times. He was worried about her since she had been nervous when he left her in front of their chambers. He relaxed even more when he felt her reassuring touch. Kagome seemed happy enough.

"So, how is the pregnancy going?" Shitare asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to look outside. "It is good, so far," he replied. He did not want to voice his worries. This morning was the first glimpse of how difficult it would be. Granted, it was mild compared to some hanyou and youkai pregnancies he had witnessed. However, he knew it was too early to tell. He hoped that it would not get any worse.

"You will inform us if your mate needs assistance," Shigami said authoritatively. "Our mates would gladly assist her."

"I would count on it," Sesshoumaru replied with a slight bow. He would do anything to ease Kagome's pain. He never really asked for anyone's help but this was different. He would do anything to ensure the safety of his family.

His family. It felt good to think of those words. Kagome and his pup. He was going to be a father on top of being a mate.

"And how is your relationship with Inuyasha going?" Toranaga prodded. "I heard he is now residing permanently in the Palace of the Moon."

"The whelp has his uses," Sesshoumaru said noncommittally. Despite their past feuds, Sesshoumaru knew that he could trust Inuyasha to protect the West while he was away. His half-brother would do anything to keep Kagome happy and content. That involved keeping her home safe.

"It's good to know that the Inu brothers are finally working together again," Shigami said. "Your father created your fangs together for a purpose. Tessaiga and Tensaiga should never have been kept apart."

That caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "What do you know of my father's fangs?" he asked the eldest of the ruling Daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru, Shitare, Toranaga and Akatsuki had trained together as pups to prepare them to lead their respective lands. InuTaisho died and left the responsibility of his lands early to Sesshoumaru. Shitare and Toranaga had the lands three centuries after InuTaisho died when their fathers decided to step down. Lord Shigami and InuTaisho had been of the same generation and were close allies.

The lord waved his hand in dismissal. "It is not much," he said. "All I know is that both swords were created for the sole purpose of protecting his descendants and his lands. The Tessaiga was created to protect his lands against the living while the Tenseiga was created to protect against the dead. But then, he also said that the two swords combined could also be the key."

"What did you mean by 'key'?" Akatsuki asked. His curiosity was peaked by the legendary swords.

"I am not sure what he meant," Shigami admitted. "It could mean anything."

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He turned those words in his mind. He knew that it meant something. It was known that his father had the swords made after a seer told him of the fate of his line.

Kagome entered their temporary chambers. She found the three beautiful and elegant youkai chattering while they sat around the small table. They immediately looked up when she walked in. Lady Miyako stood up and took her hand to introduce her to the other two.

"There you are, my dear," Lady Miyako said excitedly. "This is Lady Amaya, Lord Shigami's mate. And this is the new mother and Lady Shitare's mate, Lady Fujiko. Ladies, this is Lady Kagome, the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome smiled at both ladies. "I'm very pleased to meet both of you. Please call me Kagome," she said breathlessly and relaxed when she felt their genuine affection for her. It was there in their eyes as they looked at her with a fond smile. "I'm sorry that I am not properly attired. I overslept." She blushed at the knowing looks that the three females exchanged.

"We understand," Lady Fujiko said. "We were newly-mated once."

Lady Amaya gave her a motherly smile. "We will help you dress," she said. "It's been so long since I had a young daughter to dress up. I'm very glad Sesshoumaru found you. I have been worrying about him for so long."

"I was so disappointed that I was not able to witness your joining," Lady Fujiko said. "And I feel guilty that both Lady Miyako and Lady Amaya missed it too."

"Nonsense," Lady Miyako said. "Our duty is to ensure that the Southern Lands will have an heir. I am sure Sesshoumaru understood."

Kagome grasped Fujiko's hand. "I understand," she said. "I know youkai pregnancies are difficult. How is your cub?"

Fujiko's face brightened. "She's really beautiful," she said. "I have Miyako and Amaya to thank for that. It had been really difficult. Anyway, I can feel a pup growing inside you. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, trying to hide the slight stinging inside her. "He's behaving," Kagome said fondly. "I really don't want to worry. Sesshoumaru is worrying too much as it is."

Lady Amaya smiled. "Who would have guessed that Sesshoumaru would turn into a doting mate?" she said fondly. "I was worried that he would forget how to feel. He had been alone too long and he had to take on the burden of the Western Lands a few centuries too early."

She was touched at how much they care for Sesshoumaru that Kagome found herself liking the three. She touched Lady Amaya's hand. "I'll take care of him," she said.

Miyako smiled. "We know, dear," she said. "You love him, don't you?"

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes. "I do, actually," she admitted reluctantly. "I would never have given myself to him otherwise."

Lady Amaya patted her hand. "That is good," she said. "Now, all that is needed is for Sesshoumaru to admit that he loves you too. Do not fret that he has not told you. Youkai especially Daiyoukai males are quite stubborn. They would not recognize love even if they were staring at it in the face."

"It must be because of the trainings they had been through," Fujiko snorted. "Shitare took long to realize that. I almost got mated to someone else before he realized it."

Lady Miyako laughed. "Enough of that talk," she said. "We must prepare Kagome. The men are already waiting for us."

Kagome allowed the women to fuss over her. Their touch and soft chatter were comforting to her. She smiled at the most powerful ladies of the land ad realized that she was now one of them. She was accepted in their circle.

Sesshoumaru squelched the need to tap his foot in impatience. What was taking them so long? The strength of his bond with Kagome increased when they mated that he could practically experience whatever Kagome was doing yet right now all he could feel were the impressions of Kagome's reactions. She was already very adept at blocking her thoughts and Sesshoumaru somehow felt uncomfortable with that.

The unmistakable soft tinkling laugh of Kagome caught his attention and he resisted the urge to look up abruptly as the door was slid open. Slowly, he turned his head and his eyes were met by Kagome's blue eyes. Like always, he felt something inside him clench at the sight of his mate. She seemed happy and radiant in a deep violet kimono that was conservative except for the two slits on either side. It was no doubt, another one of Sachi's works. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated knot that left her long neck bared. She smiled and bowed to him before greeting the other lords in the room.

"It is always lovely to see you, Lady Kagome," Lord Shigami said. "You seem happy."

Sesshoumaru watched his mate glanced at him before smiling demurely at Shigami.

"I am happy, Lord Shigami," she said sincerely. "I hope Lord Akatsuki is behaving." She glanced teasingly at the said lord.

Akatsuki smirked and bowed before Kagome's hand gallantly. "As always, it is a pleasure to see one as beautiful as you, Lady Kagome," he said, his voice oozing with charm that Sesshoumaru was tempted to growl in warning.

Kagome rolled her eyes and removed her hand from Akatsuki's before patting his head condescendingly. "You should find someone who will believe those words, Lord Akatsuki," she said. "Those words do not work for me."

"How very refreshing, Lady Kagome," Amaya said. "I hope my little boy would stop his nonsense and find his own mate."

"Mother," Akatsuki said with a groan.

The others laughed at his expense while Sesshoumaru watched Kagome approach him slowly. There was something wrong about her today. He watched her closely. She walked, talked and laughed the same but there was something not right. She stumbled a little. He would have missed it if he was not looking at her very closely.

In three long strides, he was already before her. He wrapped his hand around her delicate waist and narrowed his eyes at her. "You should have told me," he said coldly.

The laughing stopped briefly as they looked at them. Sesshoumaru ignored them. All that mattered to him was relieving Kagome of the pain the pup was causing her. That was the reason she was blocking him. She did not want him to feel the pain she was feeling.

"I can handle it," she said firmly. It would have effectively reassured him if he did not notice the flicker of pain in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled his irritation. "No," he said tightly. "You do not block yourself from me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him as her temper began to assert itself. He knew she would tell him what was exactly on her mind. However, she snapped her mouth close and gritted her teeth. Her eyes shut tightly as the pain overwhelmed her. Kagome slumped in his arms, blood dripping at the corner of her mouth.

Lady Fujiko gasped in dismay. Lady Amaya and Lady Miyako were immediately there to assist them.

"You shouldn't upset her," Fujiko reprimanded Sesshoumaru.

He was beyond caring. "Kagome, answer me," he ordered her, willing her to open her eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes opened and Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that it was clear again. Her small hands touched his cheek as if to reassure him that she was all right. His eyes sought out Lady Amaya. She was the most experienced among them all and Sesshoumaru knew that she would do everything in her power to help Kagome.

"Place her somewhere where she could be comfortable," Lady Amaya said with a nod. "Miyako, I would need your help on this. Fujiko, you are not strong enough to help. Wipe the blood from her mouth. You males, stay out of our way except, of course, Sesshoumaru."

Everyone obeyed. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the cushions that Akatsuki hurriedly put together. Once Kagome was comfortable, Amaya and Miyako went to her. They surveyed her with hands that were glowing white.

"She is fine," Lady Amaya said after a tense silence. She turned to Kagome who was breathing normally. "You should never have hidden it from us, especially from your mate." There was reprimand in her tone.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"I'm your mate," Sesshoumaru said tightly. "It is my right to know what is happening to you."

Sesshoumaru felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Shitare. "Upsetting her would do more harm than good," he counseled. "I should know. Fujiko just gave birth to my heir."

His eyes turned back to Kagome's face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he felt like kicking himself for his callousness.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Better," she said. "I'm sorry for hiding it. It's usually manageable. This was the first time that it was that painful."

Miyako patted Kagome's hand comfortingly before turning to Sesshoumaru. "It is normal for mothers to feel the sting of the youki especially since the pup could not yet control it on his own," she explained. "What happened today shows us that your pup is very strong. It's just a few weeks old yet it released enough youki to harm Kagome."

"I've never experienced that," Fujiko said. "Not the blood part, at least."

"It rarely happens," Amaya admitted. "I helped when this happened to Sesshoumaru's mother."

Dread was beginning to creep inside Sesshoumaru with every word. Fear for Kagome and his pup were foremost in his mind. She looked so fragile as she sat primly.

"It was new at that time," Amaya said. "What we did was surround the pup with InuTaisho's youki. It protected Mariko from the worse of the uncontrolled youki. It would still be quite uncomfortable especially when the pup is upset but not to the extent of what happened earlier."

"Instruct me how to do this," Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Lady Amaya blushed. "I think Shigami would be better equipped to instruct you," she said. "It would be best if you did this after the festivities. That is, if Kagome would be able to join us."

"I'm fine," Kagome insisted. "He's quiet now. I think he was affected by my mood swings."

"I will not risk you again," Sesshoumaru insisted.

Lord Shigami stepped in. "You will not be able to join the festivities if you do it now," he reasoned. "Kagome will be fine."

"Very well," he relented.

The festivities celebrating the pact between the humans and the Eastern Daiyoukai was lively and exhausting for Kagome. It was true that the pup was quiet but the wave of pain she experienced earlier already depleted her energy considerably. Sesshoumaru never left her side, declining all invitations for her to dance. Normally, she would be angry at him but she just could not summon the energy to protest.

Mika was in attendance and she never left Sesshoumaru's side. It irked her to watch the youkai touch her mate but she remained quiet. Her mate did not seem to mind and she did not want to do anything that would embarrass him. It was really hard to just stand there and watch but she must endure.

The pup was beginning to get restless. It was answering her distress that Kagome began to take deep breaths to calm it. The pains were increasing when she saw Kouga near them. She looked at him and smiled tentatively, hoping that he would approach her. She could not watch a minute longer as the other woman made eyes at her beloved.

She removed her hand that was resting on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, jealousy starting to eat at her heart. She accepted the mating with Sesshoumaru because she knew that he would never see her as second best. He would never leave her and Kagome had convinced herself that those were enough reasons to commit all of her to him—body, heart and soul. It was not enough. It would never be enough for her and she was ashamed. He was Sesshoumaru and he was his own person. Kagome could never demand anything from him.

Kagome felt sick and she began to tremble. Hiding her hands under her sleeves, she looked down and bit her lip to calm her raging emotions.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kouga's concerned voice caught Kagome's attention.

She looked up at him, grateful that her eyes were averted from Sesshoumaru and the others in the group. "I'm fine, Kouga," she said. But she was not. They both knew it. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Sesshoumaru who was looking questioningly at her. She felt him probe inside her and she locked all her raging emotions inside. He did not need to know how much it pained her to watch another woman touch him. What was worse, he was not doing anything about it.

"I need to walk," Kagome said, forcing her voice to remain steady and calm. "Would you excuse me?"

"Then I will walk with you," Sesshoumaru said decisively.

Mika grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's sleeves and held tight. Kagome could not take her eyes away from that hand holding her mate proprietarily. That should be her hand. Her head began to pound and her vision blurred. She watched Mika open her mouth. The woman was saying something and Kagome concentrated on what she was saying.

"Surely, Lord Kouga could escort your mate," Mika said. "My father wanted to seal this agreement for a long time."

"I'll be fine," she told Sesshoumaru, forcing a smile on her face. She did not know where these intense emotions were coming from. He was not doing anything to encourage her. But he was also doing nothing to discourage her. "You can finish your discussion with them. I'll have Kouga take me to Lady Amaya."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said.

She felt his reluctance through their bond. Kagome did not want to leave him but she could not watch another minute of Mika pawing Sesshoumaru. It was better that she left before she did something that would jeopardize the agreement that Sesshoumaru was negotiating.

Kouga walked beside her in silence. She was thankful for that and smiled at him. They walked until they were away from the festivities, the peacefulness of the night doing wonders to Kagome's raw emotion.

Kagome stopped on a clearing full of blooming flowers. She inhaled and let the fragrance wrap around her. Finally, she felt her calm returning and her unborn pup's youki receding.

"I feel like an idiot," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked solicitously. "You looked desperate back there. No offense."

Kagome gave a hollow laugh. "I was desperate," she admitted. "I wanted to rip Mika apart for daring to touch my mate in front of me. I was so jealous that I wanted to purify her face until she would no longer be recognized. What am I thinking? I'm not like this!"

Kouga sighed. "It's the mating and the pregnancy," he began to explain. "Mating makes you territorial and your pregnancy magnifies all your emotions."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," she said with a deep sigh. "My little pup was already agitated and I know I could not withstand another youki attack from inside."

"No problem," he said. "Want me to do something about the youkai slut?"

She laughed at the nickname Kouga gave Mika. "She is that," she said. "I just need to rein in my emotions and I'll be fine."

"No, that won't help," Kouga said. "You need to vent it out. If you don't, it would fester. I don't want you to become bitter like some youkai. I know Sesshoumaru. He is honorable. As much as I want to steal you away from him, I have to admit that he really cares for you. It's in the way he looks at you. He would never risk losing you."

"Thank you, Kouga," she said sincerely. "I still wonder why he mated me. Look at Mika. She's gorgeous and I'm just me."

A pained look crossed Kouga's face before he shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever see yourself the way others see you," he said. "You're beautiful. Hell! You're enchanting! Physically, you're a man's wet dream. But inside, you're even more beautiful. Mika is nothing compared to you."

Kagome blushed at the praise. She walked over to him and touched his face tenderly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Kouga," she said sincerely. "I really liked you as a friend."

"Yeah, well," Kouga said with a blush. "I knew that. I just can't stop myself from wanting someone like you. You're like some unattainable dream for me."

A growl emanated from the entrance of the clearing. Kagome's blue eyes lifted and clashed with the golden eyes of her mate. "And you should do well to remember that, wolf," he said coldly.

End chapter

**Author's Notes: **Sorry! I just couldn't help myself. I won't leave you hanging for too long. I'm writing the next chapter as fast as I can. :D


	24. Chapter 23: A New Beginning

Author's Notes: Wow! I can't believe you guys are still waiting for this story. I would have given on the story long ago. Glad you liked it. I'm working on the chapter after this but I'm taking a vacation so I probably won't be able to update it soon. More mushy scenes ahead! Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 23: A New Beginning

Before Kagome could even blink, Sesshoumaru already had his claw wrapped around Kouga's neck. Her mate's eyes were cold and Kagome shivered at the clear intent in his eyes. This was the first time she saw that in his eyes. She realized that knowing that he was a ruthless killer and actually witnessing that ruthlessness were two different things.

"Sesshoumaru, please," she said tearfully. "He was just trying to help."

Her mate remained undaunted by her plea. Instead, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the unflinching stare of the wolf prince. Kagome felt the rage building in Sesshoumaru and she knew what was going to happen next. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end as she felt Sesshoumaru calling to his poison. She felt her unborn pup reacting to the panic she was feeling and the rage of his father. It's youki was answering Sesshoumaru's youki.

Just as the beginnings of the poison wafted to her sensitive nose, she felt the flare of the pup's youki. She screamed as she felt her insides burning. Then, blessed oblivion.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his rage when Kagome screamed. All barriers she erected against him crumbled as he felt an overwhelming amount of youki coming from Kagome. He saw her collapse in a heap as pain engulfed her whole being.

He knelt beside her as he smelled her blood. There was blood going out of her mouth and the corner of her eyes. He felt cold all over as he felt the agitated pup continue flaring his youki.

"Wolf," he said in a calm tone that belied his fear. Though the need to kill the wolf was strong, the fear of losing both Kagome and their pup was stronger. He swallowed his rage. "Find the ladies Amaya, Fujiko and Miyako. Tell them Kagome needs them. I will take her to our chambers."

The wolf did not need to be told twice. He was off to find the ruling ladies heedless of the burns on his neck. Sesshoumaru scooped up Kagome's limp form as he tried to calm the pup by giving an answering flare of youki. He began grumbling comfortingly and was glad when the youki began to recede. However, the pup would not completely call back it's youki as if waiting for something.

_Kagome, help me calm our pup, _he urged Kagome through their connection.

He clearly felt her pain and fear as she struggled. _I can't. He can feel your rage. _She answered weakly. He felt her fading and tried his best to calm his rage.

When he got back to their chambers, he laid her gently on the futon. Kagome's face mirrored the pain she was feeling and Sesshoumaru felt her heart flutter. He was kneeling beside Kagome and holding her hand when the three ladies came inside the room followed by their mates. Lord Toranaga remained at the festivities to explain their absence.

"Oh, poor child," Lady Amaya burst out as she kneeled beside Kagome. "Miyako, she is weakening. Shackle your rage, Sesshoumaru. It is not helping. Your jealousy is unfounded. Kagome loves you. Do not forget that she was once human."

Sesshoumaru felt properly chastened by the woman who was like a mother to him when his mother abandoned him after his father's infidelity. He nodded and recalled Kagome as she smiled up at him, her eyes bright and smiling.

Lady Miyako and Lady Amaya positioned their hands above Kagome's abdomen as Lady Fujiko knelt by Kagome's ear as she hummed a comforting tune and whispered encouragements. She caressed Kagome's hair and face as she shot Sesshoumaru looks that could kill.

"Are you calm?" Lady Miyako demanded as she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I am," he said.

Lady Amaya nodded. "Surround her with your youki," she instructed. "She is fully unconscious now. Her reiki will answer the call of your youki. Once your pup feels secure, he would calm down."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told. A few moments later, Kagome glowed pink, her reiki answering his youki's call. The occupants of the room witnessed how their ki danced together. The pup's youki joined it's parents'. Soon, they felt the pup's contentment. As it's youki receded.

Despite the fact that the pup was calm Sesshoumaru could still feel Kagome's fluctuating heart. He could feel how her body was laboring to sustain her. "She is in pain," he said flatly but his eyes reflected his despair.

"Not only in pain," Fujiko spat. "She is badly damaged both physically and emotionally. It makes me wonder if you really deserve someone like her," she growled.

"Calm yourself, Lady Fujiko," Lady Amaya said calmly. "Kagome is strong. She will make it through for her unborn pup if not for anything else."

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of pain in the vicinity of his heart. Would she be able to forgive him for endangering her and their unborn pup? He clenched his hands into fists. He felt the pain of his claws digging into his palm and reveled in the pain, knowing that his mate was feeling worse.

A tiny gasp broke his self recrimination. He glanced at Kagome whose pain-filled eyes turned to him. Her hand reached out to his face. Sesshoumaru could not help but lean into her soft palm.

"I'm all right," she whispered weakly. Kagome summoned a small smile for him. "I'm not going to leave you just yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he held her hand against his cheek. "I will take your word on that," he said. His eyes never left hers.

Kagome nodded and turned to everyone. "Thank you for your help," she said weakly. "Don't be too hard on my mate. He is guilt stricken as it is." She turned back to him. "And I don't want to wake up to the news that you killed Kouga while I am resting."

"You have my word," he said readily, knowing instinctively that she would not rest if he said otherwise. At this point he was ready to give her anything she wants if it would help her feel better.

"Good," Kagome whispered as her eyes fluttered close.

"She is asleep," Lady Miyako said with relief. "Though she is quite weak, her reiki is starting to heal her."

Lady Amaya nodded. "Now, I believe that it is time for you to talk to the wolf prince," she said calmly but pointedly to Sesshoumaru. "He may give you a useful insight to Kagome's struggle to adjust to our ways."

Sesshoumaru still felt the need to sink his poisonous claws on the wolf's throat but he also did not want to hurt Kagome more than he already did. He also wanted to know these struggles that the ladies were pertaining to. The wolf must have told them something while on the way to their chambers.

Clenching his fist, Sesshoumaru took one long look at his sleeping mate and stood up. From what he knew, the wolf prince was also a good friend of Kagome. Perhaps the ladies were right. He should have a talk with the prince.

"He is waiting in the forest," Lord Shigami said. "I believe he has much to tell you."

He nodded and strode purposefully outside after a lingering look at Kagome's motionless form.

It was a few hours later that Kagome became aware of her surroundings. She stared at the ceiling for a while, realizing that she was alone. She took advantage of this alone time to take inventory of herself and her pup. Thankfully, they were both healthy and unharmed. After that was done, she allowed her mind to wander to the events that led to her faint.

She had never seen Sesshoumaru like that. He never lost control but that time, he was already at the brink. If she had not fainted, she had no doubt that Kouga would have died. Kagome grimaced as an image of Kouga's neck disappearing in a puddle of green poison appeared in her mind. What a gruesome thought but that was what Sesshoumaru planned.

Did that change how she felt about her mate?Kagome did not have to ponder very long. She still loved Sesshoumaru. As Lord Shitare said, there will always be something that would push a creature to lose control no matter how much discipline he has.

That happened last night. Kagome felt a mixture of elation and shame. She was elated because Sesshoumaru obviously cared for her but she was also ashamed for making him lose his control. She knew how much his control meant to him. It was what made him a great leader and warrior. She respected that in him and yet she was glad that she has that effect on him.

Kagome sighed with feeling and looked at the slight bulge in her stomach. She patted it affectionately.

"You're quite the warrior, little guy," she said fondly. "I bet you'll grow to be strong and perfect like your father," she added wistfully.

The shoji slid open and Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru. His face remained stoic but she could see worry in his eyes. She smiled radiantly at him to show that she was fine. As he approached, she sat up on the futton, silently wondering how horrible she looked, completely unaware how her skin glowed beautifully and how her eyes sparkled as she watched him approach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"I feel wonderful," she said honestly. "How long was I unconscious?"

"A day," he said. "The damage was quite serious."

"Hmm," she said as she patted her stomach. "He is very strong. I'm sure he just wanted to protect me or comfort me. Unfortunately, he does not know how to control his youki."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Silence reined for a few moments. Kagome looked up to see the fear and guilt in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Her heart clenched and tears began to form at the corner of her eyes as she realized that he was struggling with emotions that he never felt for a long while.

Kagome lifted her hand and touched his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she said. "I promise to be careful next time."

"It is I who should apologize," he said solemnly as he leaned into her touch instinctively. "I should have paid more attention to you. In future, I would only deal with Lord Takeru and his son. I would not include Mika in our negotiations."

"You shouldn't adjust on my account," she said sincerely. "I know youkai custom includes males having concubines. I know that. My only wish is that you remain discrete. I don't know if I would be able to take it if I find out."

"Kagome, you should never forget that I am not most youkai," he said sincerely.

Happiness blossomed in her heart as she realized that he was pledging his faithfulness to her. She felt even more ashamed for making him lose control.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other night," she said sincerely. "But for all it's worth, I want you to know that I will belong only to you. Body, heart and soul. I will never settle for anyone but you."

She could tell that he was surprised by her words. Then his eyes warmed and relief replaced the worry. He squeezed her hand as he stared straight into her eyes. The intensity of his stare made her shiver with longing.

"You are mine alone, Kagome," he said solemnly. "As I am solely yours, forever."

Her heart skipped a beat as his head bent to claim her parted lips. The kiss was tender but it branded her heart and soul. Who would have thought that a strong and ruthless creature like Sesshoumaru could be so gentle? She closed her eyes and surrendered everything to him. There would be no turning back. She was his completely forever.

Sesshoumaru felt their connection deepen. He did not know it could be done but Lord Shigami told him that it worked for his father. He would risk Kagome seeing his past if it meant saving her from more pains. He would live with the knowledge that she would regret mating him rather than live without her.

Slowly, he pleasured her until her reiki started going out of her body as it answered his youki's call. Letting all his control go, he allowed his beast free reign as he entered her in one swift thrust. Kagome bucked against him as she clawed his back in desperation. He bit her neck as they both climaxed, part of his youki returning with her reiki back to her body and part of her reiki returning with his youki back to him.

As their ki receded back to them, Sesshoumaru saw flashes of her past, knowing that she was also seeing his. He reveled in the knowledge that he was finally able to see all of her. There will be no more secrets between them yet he also dreaded her reaction to finding more about him and his twisted family. Unlike her normal and loving family, his family was cold and insensitive. His family thrived in power and manipulation. He was also like that. He manipulated and exerted his power whenever it was necessary, heedless of the people who would get hurt. He would do everything to get his way.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome tight as he lived her life in his mind. It was very short yet full of the things that his life lacked. How could he give her everything she deserved? More to the point, would he still have a chance to try to give her everything she would ever need or want? He was thankful that her journey through his life would even be longer. At least he would still have that time to hold her.

After what felt like days but had only been hours, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stir. Her face was pressed against his chest and he dreaded the time that she would look up and see contempt for him in her eyes. He was surprised to feel tears leaking from her eyes as they continuously dropped on his naked chest. Then her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed against him. Did she regret mating him so much that she could not help but cry?

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely. She looked up and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes and yet they were warm as she looked at him. "I wish I could have known you sooner, Sesshoumaru. You deserve so much more than the life you lived. Stop being too hard on yourself. You did what you have to in order to survive and protect everyone that is important to you. I could never hold that against you."

His arms tightened around her. He could not believe that he was hearing those words from her. He felt his throat close and swallowed discreetly before speaking. "You are peculiar," he said gently.

Kagome snuggled against him and he felt her smile against his skin. "Perhaps," she said before her breathing evened out.

The talk with the wolf was insightful. Kouga told Sesshoumaru of the circumstances of their first meeting, how at first his goal was the shikon fragments but eventually, the wolf realized that Kagome was more precious than the cursed stone.

Kouga also knew that Kagome would never see him as more than a friend. He only provoked Inuyasha in the hope that the stubborn hanyou would realize that Kagome deserved to be loved. In the end, the hanyou's stubborn denial of his feelings for Kagome made Kouga hope that someday he would have his chance with Kagome. He realized in their encounters that Kagome didn't seem to be as dependent on Inuyasha as she used to be. He also realized that she was more distant to the stubborn hanyou..

The wolf then increased the frequency of their meeting in hopes that Kagome would turn her affections to him. That was, until the incident that forever changed their fates.

Kouga stressed Kagome's complete loyalty and faithfulness to those she loved. He also assured him that Kagome loved him. His mate would never give herself to anyone unless it was because of love. Sesshoumaru realized the extent of his good fortune after that talk with the wolf. It also gave him hope that Kagome would not hate him when she found out everything about him.

He looked down at his mate who was sleeping so peacefully. Her dark hair spread on her shoulders and on his chest. Her eyebrows were dark crescents against her creamy skin and her lips were parted as she breathed softly.

Sesshoumaru could not wrap his mind around the fact that Kagome did not hate him. What was more, she seemed to care for him even more. It was something he never expected from anyone, especially from a miko.

A soft pur interrupted his contemplations as Kagome snuggled closer. Blue eyes still foggy from sleep met his clear gold ones. A slow seductive smile appeared upon Kagome's lips.

"Hi," she said huskily, her voice conveying her need.

He felt his stomach clench as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He did not need any other invitation. In one swift movement, Kagome was under him. A few minutes later, she was writhing and moaning his name.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Lady Amaya asked as they bathed in the hot springs with Lady Miyako.

Lady Fujiko and Lord Shitare had left after Sesshoumaru assured them that he already exchanged ki with her. They all decided that Kagome should not yet travel for a few days. Despite her assurances that she felt perfectly fine, they all worried about her. She gave in just to avoid being frustrated by their doting attitude.

When they were finally alone, Sesshoumaru told her that he took some of her reiki and in exchange, some of his youki went inside her. This is to protect her from being harmed by their pup's youki. This also caused their connection to deepen. They had lived each other's lives and they will continue to share memories and thoughts. It was quite difficult for both of them since they were not sure if what they were feeling were their own or caused by the feelings of the other. No matter how hard they tried, they could no longer block each other.

Kagome sighed and suddenly felt impatient. She knew this feeling was coming from Sesshoumaru and she pushed it aside, lessening the effect of his feelings.

"I feel perfect," she answered. "Though still quite confused whenever I have sudden thoughts and feelings."

Lady Miyako grinned. "At least you will no longer doubt each other," she said. "You can never hide anything."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing," she said. "But we will manage. Already, I can push Sesshoumaru's thoughts and feelings at the back of my mind unless he is forcing them on me."

"Are you still trying to convince him to leave today?" Lady Amaya asked.

She grimaced. "I've been trying to make him think it was his idea and he was trying to make me think it was my idea to stay for another day or two," she admitted wryly.

Lady Amaya laughed. "It only proves that your both stubborn," she said. "I'm only glad that both of you have strong minds. I would not like you to become some easily-manipulated mate."

Kagome smiled. "I'm only caving in to his wishes because I'm outnumbered," she said with amusement.

The three of them laughed, the musical sound making their mates relax as they heard it from the hot springs just across the hall.

End chapter

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it. ja!


End file.
